Sr & Sr Yuy
by Daphne P
Summary: Dois agentes de organizações rivais recebem a mesma missão de eliminar a concorrência. O problema é quando você descobre que o seu alvo, na verdade, é o homem com quem você está casado há cinco anos. yaoi lemon.
1. Prologo Shinigami

_Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Eu não vi o filme "Sr e Sra Smith", mas como achei o enredo dele interessante, resolvi jogar para uma fic. Quem viu o filme, por favor, abstenha-se dos comentários e comparações. Primeiro porque eu quero ver o filme e não quero que ninguém me conte como foi. Segundo que apesar da história ser parecida, ainda sim, não quero que ela seja tão parecida. Estou apenas pegando a idéia emprestada, não o filme todo, me entendem? _

_Bem, Gundam não pertence a mim e muito menos Sr e Sra Smith. Mas mesmo assim espero que curtam a fic._  
_Ps: Vou postando aos poucos, porque estou colocando aqui com teste para saber como será a opinião da galera. Espero realmente que gostem. Beijos_

* * *

**Sr.**** & Sr. Yuy**

**Prólogo**

**Shinigami**

A música ecoava forte das enormes caixas de som que estavam espalhadas pelo salão. O cheiro de bebida e tabaco impregnava o lugar enquanto garçons e garçonetes iam de uma ponta a outra da boate com roupas de couros justas e diminutas que mais mostravam do que escondiam pedaços de pele, os deixando expostos aos olhos gulosos e mãos curiosas dos clientes. No palanque uma jovem semi-nua usava o mastro de ferro para poder equilibrar-se e dançava e esfregava as suas coxas grossas contra o metal frio como se ele fosse um ávido amante que a molestava naquele momento ao som da música. Uma porta ao fundo da boate, que levava aos camarins, se abriu e uma figura começou a serpentear a multidão. Seus quadris mexiam-se de acordo com o ritmo da música enquanto os lábios carnudos e tentadores repetiam a ousada letra que era tocada.

_Cowboy baby_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy baby_

_West coast chillin with the Boone's Wine_

_I wanna be a Cowboy baby_

_Ridin at night cause I sleep all day_

_Cowboy baby_

_I can smell a pig from a mile away_

Assovios e passadas de mão não foram o suficiente para divergir a atenção da pessoa que caminhava entre a multidão de sua presa. No canto do salão um homem estava sentado em uma mesa rodeado por grandes brutamontes e belas mulheres. Sua pele curtida do sol refletia as luzes coloridas da boate enquanto os seus olhos negros observavam atentos o remexer dos quadris das mulheres. Sorriu. Agora era só armar-se e dar o bote. Jogou a longa trança castanha por sobre o ombro e parou em frente ao grupo, atraindo alguns olhares para cima de si, mas não o olhar de quem estava interessado.

"Soube que alguém pediu uma dança particular." – a voz melodiosa e sensual soou um tom acima da batida da música e os orbes escuros voltaram-se para a figura a olhando de cima a baixo, apreciando o que via. Longas e delgadas pernas eram deixadas à mostra por um curto short jeans com as bordas desfiadas. Uma bota de couro marrom estilo country vinha até o meio da batata da perna da figura enquanto o torso era abraçado por um colete de couro preto. Os longos cílios negros exibiam orbes violetas brilhantes enquanto uma enorme trança pesava sobre o ombro esquerdo.

"E você, quem é?" – perguntou o homem, soltando uma nuvem de nicotina de seu charuto.

"Shinigami." – falou o rapaz. –Ao seu dispor. – e piscou um olho sinuoso. Com um movimento de mão o homem dispensou as mulheres, mandando os seus guarda-costas as pagarem enquanto via o belo homem de trança caminhar rebolativo até si e parar entre as suas pernas abertas.

"Mostre-me do que você é capaz." – falou o homem e Shinigami deu um sorriso enviesado, começando a se mexer de acordo com o a música.

_I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin when my train rolls in_

_It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind_

_Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind_

_I once was lost, but now I'm just blind_

_Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice_

_Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss_

_And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy_

_And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me_

Os quadris começaram a se mexer sensualmente, a cintura acompanhando o ritmo imposto pelas pernas. As mãos vagavam pelo corpo esguio como se fosse um amante procurando por prazer. Shinigami deu as costas a sua presa e jogou a cabeça para trás, como se estivesse sentindo um imenso prazer com os movimentos, como se estivesse fazendo amor com a música. Virou-se novamente para encarar o homem sentando e cujos olhos estavam fixos em si. Jogou o corpo para frente e deslizou pelo torso do homem, ficando de joelhos entre as suas pernas e com a cabeça a centímetros do membro já ereto do sujeito. Sorriu enviesado quando viu os olhos escuros ficarem mais escuros ainda e o homem dar uma ofegada em antecipação sobre o que ele iria fazer. Deslizou as mãos macias pelas coxas do cliente, deixando o seu corpo roçar contra o dele e viu o sujeito fechar os olhos em êxtase, jogando a cabeça para trás do sofá. Serpenteou as mãos pelo peito dele, abrindo uns dois botões de sua blusa e brincando com os mamilos, fazendo a presa grunhir um gemido contido.

"Está gostando?" – perguntou com um hálito quente ao sussurrar na orelha do homem, que apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça mais nada disse.

_They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us_

_Why they wanna pick on me... lock me up and snort away my key_

_I ain't no cheat, I'm just a regular failure_

_I ain't outta __Compton__ I'm straight out the trailer_

_Cuss like sailor... drink like a Mick_

_My only word of wisdom are just suck my dick_

_I'm flickin my Bic up and down that coast and_

_Keep on truckin till I fall in the ocean_

Shinigami deu mais um sorriso enviesado quando viu que os seus movimentos estavam enlouquecendo o sujeito. Olhou a sua volta e percebeu que os seguranças dele estavam mais entretidos com a garota, agora nua, sobre o palco do que com o show que ele estava dando para eles. Virou novamente de costas para o homem, que abriu os olhos para observá-lo melhor e os orbes negros cravaram-se na curva do traseiro bem formado que ficava a mostra por causa do short, e que agora se mexia de maneira tentadora bem perto de seu rosto. Estendeu uma mão para tocá-la mas recebeu um tapa nela como resposta.

"Tsc, tsc." – repreendeu o rapaz de trança. –Permitido ver, proibido tocar. Regras da casa. – disse com um sorriso maroto e voltou a se esfregar no homem, que fechou os olhos novamente. Aproveitando essa distração, o rapaz caçou de dentro do bolso do short um pequeno frasco, derramando o seu conteúdo na bebida da vítima, na mesa ao lado. Feito isso, guardou o frasco novamente, passando as mãos mais uma vez sobre o peito do sujeito e se afastando de vez.

"Espero que tenha gostado do show lindinho." – piscou e lançou um beijo para ele, afastando-se e vendo que o homem deu um gole em sua bebida para poder afastar o calor que tinha surgido. Sorriu pela última vez e deu as costas, sumindo pela mesma porta de onde tinha surgido.

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_Spend all my time at __Hollywood__ and Vine_

_Cowboy_

_Ridin at night cause I sleep all day_

_Cowboy_

_I can smell a pig from a mile away_

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_Hollywood and Vine_

Bateu a porta do carro e deu um sorriso, erguendo a mão e olhando com mórbido interesse para o pequeno dispositivo entre os seus dedos pálidos. Era um pequeno disco de dados que muitos estavam matando, literalmente, para conseguir as informações dentro dele. Soltou uma longa gargalhada. Com certeza a White Fang morreria ao saber que eles tinham conseguido chegar primeiro do que eles a essa informação. Ligou o motor do carro ao mesmo tempo em que via uma ambulância parar em frente à entrada da boate e uma grande comoção surgir de dentro dela. Ficou tempo o suficiente para ver o corpo de sua presa ser carregado em um saco negro para dentro da ambulância. Deu outro sorriso enviesado e pisou com força no acelerador. Sua missão estava cumprida.

_Continua..._


	2. Os Yuy

**Capítulo I**

**Os Yuy**

A casa era de classe média alta e bastante vistosa. Tinha dois andares, um extenso jardim dianteiro, uma espaçosa garagem para três carros, um grande jardim de fundos com churrasqueira e piscina. Algo grande, levando em consideração que apenas um casal morava nela. Senhor e senhor Yuy, como eram conhecidos na vizinhança. Tinham se mudado há cinco anos para aquele bairro desde que se casaram. Eram conhecidos por todos, respeitados e possuíam uma posição social e vida familiar de dar inveja a muitos vizinhos. Porém, tudo não passava de uma bela fachada. Afinal, os educados sr. e sr. Yuy eram tudo, menos perfeitos. E a sua tão perfeita vida não passava de uma mentira perfeitamente construída.

O sr. Heero Yuy era um consultor de empresas e, pelo que se sabia, trabalhava para uma grande empresa de eletro eletrônicos que ficava no centro da cidade. O sr. Duo Yuy era corretor de imóveis. Ambos com um bom salário e uma boa educação, o que explicava a casa. Conheceram-se durante uma viagem exótica a Bagdá e quando essa estava sob um terrível ataque terrorista, ambos se esbarraram no salão de um dos prédios que estava sendo usado como refúgio das vítimas do ataque. Como toda boa história de romance, se apaixonaram a primeira vista, voltaram para a América, tiveram alguns encontros e, finalmente, se casaram. Nos três primeiros anos tudo era perfeito, tudo eram flores, felicidade e amor, até que tudo começou a desmoronar. A rotina tomou conta do casal, a relação começou a esfriar. O sr. Duo Yuy, que antes se considerava uma pessoa livre e aventureira, viu-se preso dentro de uma rotina de "dona-de-casa" que era capaz de acabar com o espírito de qualquer um. O sr. Heero Yuy ignorava totalmente a infelicidade do marido, pois sempre saía cedo para o trabalho e só voltava a noite com, às vezes, indo viajar por longos dias a serviço da empresa. E isso era motivo o suficiente para acabar com qualquer casamento, realmente.

Heero abriu a porta de sua casa, exausto por mais um dia de trabalho, e afrouxou a sua gravata, depositando a sua pasta na mesinha que tinha ao lado da entrada. Caminhou em direção a sala de estar, retirando o paletó e o dobrando metodicamente, o depositando sobre o encosto do sofá. Passou em frente a um espelho que ficava no corredor em direção a cozinha e parou rapidamente de caminhar, voltando largos olhos azuis cobalto em direção ao seu reflexo.

"Merda!" – praguejou. De onde aquela maldita mancha de batom tinha saído? Olhou a sua volta à procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que o livrasse imediatamente da prova do crime e encontrou um jarro de flores que ficava sobre a mesa embaixo do espelho. Arrancou as bem cuidadas rosas do vaso e mergulhou dois dedos na água da planta, os levando ao colarinho de sua camisa e esfregando na mancha fortemente. Porcaria, aquilo não estava funcionando. –Merda, merda, merda, merda. – continuou xingando, mergulhando mais a mão dentro do vaso e formando várias poças d'água sobre a mesa de madeira enquanto isso. Deveria ter trocado a camisa. Como ele pôde ter se lembrado de tudo e esquecido de trocar a maldita camisa? Tão frenético estava tentando se livrar daquela infeliz mancha que quando foi molhar os dedos mais uma vez, esbarrou com a mão no vaso o fazendo cair com um estalo agudo no chão, o partindo em vários pedaços.

No banheiro do andar de cima da casa, Duo congelou em seus movimentos ao ouvir o barulho vindo do primeiro andar. Cautelosamente, ele caminhou até a porta e abriu uma pequena fresta, falando com a voz firme mas com o coração aos pulos.

"Heero, é você?" – chamou e no andar inferior Heero praguejou mais uma vez.

"Er… sim." – respondeu. Não adiantaria se esconder depois da cagada que tinha feito. Duo bateu a porta do banheiro com os olhos largos e olhou o seu reflexo no espelho. Rapidamente arrancou o colete que estava usando, o afogando no fundo da cesta de lixo, sendo seguido pelos shorts. As botas não teriam como jogar fora então ele as escondeu no fundo do armário sob a pia de mármore. Depois se livraria delas. Começou a vestir as mesmas roupas que usava antes de sair, pegando a escova de cabelo e a passando com violência por entre as mechas castanhas. Porcaria! Estava com o cabelo cheirando a cigarro. Tentou a todo custo se livrar do cheiro pois não teria tempo de lavar os fios. Heero tinha chegado, daqui a pouco estaria subindo para fazer o seu ritual noturno antes do jantar e sentiria a bosta do cheiro da nicotina. Enfiando a blusa ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do espelho, o homem procurou por algo que pudesse o livrar daquele cheiro e divisou um de seus caros perfumes na prateleira do armário. Aquilo deveria servir. Lançou o spray contra o cabelo e torceu o nariz. Tinha ficado um cheiro forte mas, ao menos, o tinha livrado do cheiro de tabaco.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e rapidamente cruzou o quarto, caminhando em direção a escada. Parou um pouco, ajeitando novamente a trança e as suas roupas e respirando profundamente para poder acalmar as batidas de seu coração. No andar inferior, Heero recolheu os cacos do vaso quebrado e rapidamente os jogou na lixeira da cozinha, caminhando a passos largos até a área de serviço e arrancando a blusa que usava, a jogando na roupa para lavar. Seria nojento fazer isso mas era a sua única opção. Com uma careta ele pegou uma blusa parecida com a que usava, nas roupas sujas, e a vestiu, voltando para a sala a tempo de se encontrar com Duo que terminava de descer as escadas.

"Ainda acordado?" – perguntou o homem de cabelos curtos ao marido, que passou por ele sem lhe lançar um segundo olhar. Soltou um longo suspiro. Tinha se livrado dessa.

"Estava te esperando para o jantar. Que barulho foi aquele que eu ouvi?" – os olhos violetas voltaram-se inquiridores para o homem de descendência asiática. Heero tencionou os ombros.

"Eu esbarrei no vaso do corredor. Me desculpe." – disse desolado e Duo lançou um olhar para o local onde um dia esteve o mencionado vaso. Soltou um sofrido suspiro e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer o assunto.

"O jantar está na mesa, venha." – e caminhou até a copa, sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa e observando atento enquanto Heero sentava-se do outro lado, ajeitando o guardanapo de linho sobre o colo. O jantar foi servido e silêncio seguiu-se depois disso, com cada um extremamente concentrado na sua comida e ignorando completamente a pessoa no seu lado oposto.

"E então, como foi o seu dia?" – perguntou Heero apenas para quebrar o silêncio que o estava matando.

"Fechei um grande negócio." – respondeu Duo, cortando a sua carne em pedaços pequenos e se servindo.

"Um grande negócio. Bom." – repetiu Heero sem ter mais nada o que dizer. Nos últimos dois anos qualquer conversa que ele tentava iniciar com Duo terminava com palavras monossilábicas e com frases clichês. Era como se todo aquele assunto que ele tinha com o americano na época em que eram namorados tinha morrido.

"Com uma grande comissão. Acho que finalmente poderei trocar de carro." – falou o rapaz de longa trança e Heero fez uma rápida expressão interessada. Cada um deles tinha o seu próprio carro por questão de independência.

"Grande comissão. Bom." – e com isso terminou-se todo o repertório de ambos para uma boa conversa. Duo novamente soltou outro suspiro. Deveria ter ouvido o seu pai quando ele lhe disse que não valia a pena se casar com Heero Yuy.

* * *

Os olhos violetas voltaram-se do livro que lia para o corpo deitado ao seu lado na cama. Novamente a rotina se seguiu. Eles terminaram o jantar, recolheram tudo. Duo lavou a louça e Heero a secou e guardou. Subiram para o quarto, tomaram banho, fizeram a sua higiene noturna e seguiram para a cama. Heero assistiu o jornal da madrugada até que desligou a tv, deu um beijo na bochecha de Duo, deu as costas para ele e dormiu. A mesma coisa nos últimos dois anos. O rapaz de trança abaixou o livro e ficou olhando para um ponto fixo na parede em frente a si. Poderia simplesmente pedir o divórcio e tudo estaria resolvido. Porém, o problema era que ele ainda amava o marido, mesmo diante de todo o tédio que a vida deles agora estava, e não queria deixá-lo. Morria de ciúmes ao pensar em outra pessoa ocupando o seu lugar nessa mesma cama onde ele estava.

Olhou novamente para Heero e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. O japonês ainda continuava lindo, como no mesmo dia em que o conheceu, mas agora ele era mais sério e recatado, diferente daquele homem aventureiro e quase selvagem. Era como se, com o casamento, ele tivesse mudado do vinho para a água e se tornado uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Queria aquele homem de volta, queria o sujeito que sempre o surpreendia a cada encontro que eles tinham e que o enlouquecia na cama. Mas como fazer isso se nem uma conversa decente eles conseguiam ter? Deu mais um suspiro. Talvez situações drásticas pediam por medidas drásticas. Pensando nisso, Duo depositou o seu livro na mesa de cabeceira e apagou o abajur, rapidamente caindo no sono.

A manhã chegou muito rápida na opinião de Heero, que abriu os olhos sonolento e com um tapa desligou despertador que apitava incessantemente em seu ouvido. Rolou na cama, espreguiçando-se languidamente e piscou os orbes azuis apenas para contestar a mesma coisa. Duo já estava de pé e ativo às sete horas da manhã. Sinceramente, quem iria querer comprar uma casa a essa hora da manhã? Dando de ombros, o homem saiu de sob as cobertas e caminhou até o luxuoso banheiro, dando um longo bocejo e começando a sua higiene matinal. Vinte minutos depois ele saía do quarto já praticamente arrumado e caminhava para a cozinha da casa de onde o cheiro gostoso de café vinha.

"Bom dia." – disse com a voz ainda rouca de sono, dando um beijo na testa de Duo que torceu um pouco os lábios. Quando foi a última vez que ele tinha recebido um beijo na boca?

"Bom dia, dormiu bem?" – respondeu em um tom sério e contido enquanto colocava um prato de panquecas em frente ao homem. Heero sentou-se à bancada que ficava no centro da cozinha e olhou longamente para Duo. Ele estava com uma expressão fechada e postura defensiva. E o homem só ficava assim diante de dois motivos: problema no trabalho ou quando ele queria discutir um assunto sério com o japonês.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou o moreno de cabelos curtos, se preparando para a bomba. Às vezes Duo arrumava confusão pelas coisas mais banais e isso simplesmente enervava o japonês.

"Eu vou ser sincero com você, Heero, e vou falar isso apenas uma vez." – disse com uma voz firme, apoiando as palmas das mãos na bancada e inclinando-se sobre ela enquanto mirava seus brilhantes olhos violetas no marido. –Nosso casamento está terminando. – falou de supetão e Heero quase engasgou com o suco de laranja que tomava.

"Do que você está falando?" – disse inocente. Há tempos estava tentando fugir desse assunto. Sabia que o seu casamento estava em crise, mas não queria discutir isso com ele pois tinha medo que no meio do bate boca surgisse a palavrinha mágica: _divórcio_. Não queria o divórcio. Não iria dar o divórcio a Duo. Não suportava a idéia de ver outras mãos além das suas tocando aquele corpo, aquela trança.

"Não se faça de imbecil, você sabe do que eu estou falando. Sabe quando foi a última vez que a gente fez sexo? Há quatro meses, Heero. QUATRO MESES!" – e apontou um dedo para ele. Agora que tinha começado não iria parar de jeito nenhum. –Não há casamento que resista sem um contato íntimo. Não me casei com você apenas porque te amava, mas por causa do sexo também. – os olhos azuis ficaram largos. –O quê? Surpreso? Não vai me dizer que você me pediu em casamento simplesmente porque sou inteligente? Faça-me o favor. Mas a questão aqui não é essa. Tudo está ruindo. Tudo a nossa volta esta se tornando uma mentira e você sabe que eu detesto mentiras. – quase mordeu a língua diante dessa colocação. Sua vida toda era uma mentira. Na verdade, era uma grande omissão. Ele estava omitindo a verdade de Heero, não mentindo para ele. Era o que sempre dizia a si mesmo para poder se livrar da culpa.

"E o que você sugere?" – perguntou o japonês com a voz segura mas o seu corpo tremia por dentro. Não queria ouvir aquela palavra com _D_. Duo recuou um pouco, o olhando intensamente e suspirando profundamente, causando ainda mais suspense para os nervos do japonês.

"Terapia de casal." – sugeriu e o moreno piscou os olhos azuis não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Terapia de casal? Quase soltou um suspiro aliviado e pulou em cima do americano. Okay, uma terapia de casal ele até aturaria, embora ele detestasse a idéia de ter que ficar dentro de uma sala contando a sua vida para um sujeito que só porque tinha um diploma pendurado na parede achava que tinha o direito de julgá-lo. Mas ele suportaria isso, tudo para não ter que encarar o maldito divórcio.

"Certo então, faremos terapia de casal." – concordou o japonês e Duo piscou estupefato, franzindo as sobrancelhas castanhas. Estava preparado para uma briga diante da sua sugestão, pois sabia que Heero jamais aceitaria a sua proposta pelo simples fato de que ele era orgulhoso demais para assumir que eles tinham um problema e que precisavam tratar dele. Mas não esperava essa aceitação imediata do homem.

"Er… okay." – disse por ter sido pego fora de guarda e enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça de linho, estendendo um cartão branco e plastificado para o marido. –Hoje ao meio dia. – falou enquanto Heero pegava o cartão.

"Meio dia?" – o japonês arregalou um pouco os olhos. Ele tinha um grampo para colocar ao meio dia.

"Seu horário de almoço, não é? É o único horário em que o terapeuta estará livre." – e bateu com a ponta do dedo no topo do cartão entre as mãos de Heero.

"Q.R.W?" – perguntou o homem de cabelos curtos ao ver o nome do terapeuta. Como ele poderia confiar os seus problemas a um sujeito que nem tinha confiança de colocar o próprio nome no cartão de visita?

"Eu soube que é o melhor." – disse Duo dando de ombros e Heero o olhou longamente antes de colocar o cartão no bolso de seu paletó e se erguer da cadeira, indo em direção a porta da cozinha. Duo apenas o observou ir em silêncio e quando ouviu a porta da frente da casa fechar, soltou um longo grunhido insatisfeito. Nem para se despedir o miserável tinha se prestado. Era bom mesmo esse plano maluco do Quatre funcionar, senão ele iria matar aquele loiro. Resignado, caminhou até a área de serviço da casa para poder colocar algumas tarefas em dia antes de ele ter que ir trabalhar. Pegou com uma mão a cesta de roupa suja, começando a separar as peças para poder colocar na máquina de lavar. Empilhou algumas camisas brancas de linho de Heero até que uma em particular lhe chamou a atenção, pois ela tinha uma enorme mancha rosada no colarinho. O rapaz levou a camisa para mais perto dos olhos para poder observar melhor a mancha. Apesar de estar borrada o cheiro e a substância da marca era bem visível. Era uma mancha de batom.

"Ele não ousaria." – falou entre dentes, apertando as mãos em um punho e sentindo o seu sangue ferver. Certo que deveria estar mais magoado do que com raiva diante da suposta traição de Heero. Porém, quando era enganado o primeiro sentimento que emergia em seu corpo era ódio. Não gostava de ser feito de idiota por ninguém, nem pelo próprio marido. Deixou a camisa de lado e correu até a cozinha, pegando o telefone na parede e discando um número que já lhe era bastante familiar.

"Tro?" – disse quando uma voz rouca atendeu do outro lado da linha. –Preciso de um favor seu.

* * *

A High-Tech Corp. era um grande prédio com janelas negras espelhadas que ficava no centro da cidade. Trabalhava com produtos de eletrônica e informática e não era raro ver pessoas bem arrumadas, de terno e gravata, passarem por suas portas giratórias durante todo o dia e, às vezes, à noite. Porém, o que as pessoas não sabiam era que essa conhecida empresa na verdade era apenas uma cobertura para uma agência de segurança e espionagem conhecida como White Fang.

Heero passou pela porta de vidro, sem lançar nem um segundo olhar para a recepcionista que estava atrás do balcão no grande salão, e entrou no elevador. Assim que as portas do mesmo se fecharam, o homem apertou uma seqüência de botões que fez o painel da máquina se abrir e revelar um outro painel colorido. Rapidamente ele passou o seu cartão de identificação pelo painel e depois pressionou o polegar na tela indicada, apenas esperando que o scann de íris entrasse em ação.

"Identificação de voz." – uma voz metálica falou.

"Heero Yuy." – respondeu o japonês.

"Bem vindo a White Fang Agente Yuy." – a mesma voz respondeu e o painel se fechou, voltando ao normal, e Heero recostou-se na parede espelhada esperando que o elevador chegasse ao seu andar. Claro que como uma empresa de fachada, a High-Tech tinha os cinco primeiros andares selecionados para o acesso público, deixando os outros quinze de uso exclusivo e secreto dos funcionários da White Fang.

"Você não vai acreditar." – o homem ouviu assim que as portas do elevador se abriram –Os Preventers novamente chegaram na frente. Três meses de trabalho duro atrás daquele traficante filho da mãe para os Preventers chegarem na frente! – Wufei gesticulou largamente enquanto acompanhava Heero até a sala em que eles dividiam dentro do prédio. –E novamente foi o Shinigami que deu cabo do sujeito. – resmungou o chinês e Heero rolou os olhos, não acreditando que estava ouvindo isso de novo. Cada vez que os Preventers chegavam na frente em uma missão ele sempre ficava ouvindo Wufei reclamar por horas em como eles se esforçaram para nada.

"Shinigami, hn?" – falou displicente, com a cabeça mais na conversa que teve no café com Duo do que com o fato de que o seu maior rival no campo da espionagem o tinha superado de novo.

"Heero, você está me ouvindo?" – Wufei quase gritou quando eles entraram na sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Na próxima a gente os pega, Chang." – já foi mencionado que os Preventers também era uma agência de espionagem rival da White Fang? Pois bem, eles eram.

Wufei parou chocado diante do que estava ouvindo. Quando ele mencionava que foi o Shinigami que tinha estragado mais uma de suas missões, geralmente Heero ficava possesso e jurava para si mesmo que quando colocasse as mãos nesse sujeito o mataria lenta e dolorosamente. Mas, agora, ele não parecia estar se importando muito com o fato de que a sua reputação de Soldado Perfeito foi novamente tripudiada.

"Yuy, você está doente?" – perguntou, tentando colocar uma mão na testa do amigo mas sendo afastado pelo mesmo.

"Duo e eu tivemos uma conversa essa manhã." – o japonês finalmente falou e Wufei apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha negra. –Ele sugeriu que fizéssemos terapia de casal. – silêncio seguiu-se depois disso e, sem mais nem menos, Wufei começou a rir. Rir histericamente, rir mais do que ele já riu em toda a sua vida. E continuaria rindo se em um piscar de olhos ele não tivesse o cano de uma arma apontada para a sua testa e um Heero furioso do outro lado dela.

"Me desculpe." – pediu mas dava para ver claramente que ele não estava sentido. –É que isso é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Terapia de casal. Me diz que você não aceitou fazer essa porcaria. – falou, finalmente engolindo as risadas e mirando um olhar sério no parceiro. Quando viu que Heero recolheu a arma e deu as costas para ele, não dizendo nada, obteve a sua resposta. –Por Nataku, você aceitou. – falou chocado.

"Que opção eu tinha?" – Heero deu de ombros, ajeitando alguns papéis do relatório da última missão.

"Dizer não?" – retrucou o chinês de maneira sarcástica, sentando-se em frente à mesa do companheiro.

"Não pude." – confessou o moreno de olhos azuis, sentando-se em sua cadeira giratória. –Hoje é terapia de casal a proposta. Amanhã pode ser divórcio. – disse com pesar e Wufei jogou as mãos para o alto em derrota. Heero vivia reclamando que a sua relação com Duo estava se tornando distante e fria e, mesmo assim, ele preferia ficar preso na infelicidade a se livrar dela. Realmente deveria estar muito apaixonado para poder se prestar a isso.

"Então boa sorte. Mas lembre-se que terapia de casal é o primeiro passo para o fim." – comentou o sábio chinês que já tinha passado por um casamento totalmente fracassado. Heero tencionou os ombros, não querendo nem pensar na hipótese. Ainda ficou divagando por um bom tempo sobre o assunto até que uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de ambos os homens.

"Reunião na sala do chefe." – falou um dos agentes, seguindo corredor abaixo para anunciar a outros colegas sobre a reunião. Heero ergueu-se de sua mesa e recolheu alguns de seus papéis, lançando um longo olhar a Wufei. Se o que o amigo tinha dito era verdade, com certeza Zechs estava furioso por mais uma vez os Preventers terem chegado na frente.

* * *

"Você sabe que não pode ficar usando os seus privilégios para esse tipo de coisa, não sabe?" – foi a primeira coisa que Duo ouviu quando colocou os pés dentro do saguão do prédio de quatro andares da Imobiliária Providence & Providence. Os olhos violetas olharam de esguelha para a pessoa que o acompanhava e os lábios vermelhos deram um sorriso maroto para o homem alto que estava ao seu lado.

"Me diga que você conseguiu alguma coisa?" – perguntou o americano ao se dirigir para o elevador de serviço.

"E eu sempre não consigo?" – respondeu o homem, entregando um envelope para o companheiro e entrando com ele no elevador. Duo apertou uma seqüência de botões no painel da máquina fazendo surgir um outro painel interno onde ele digitou uma senha, pressionou o polegar e esperou o scann de íris.

"Identificação, por favor?" – veio a voz feminina e metálica.

"Duo Maxwell ao seu dispor, baby." – falou maroto e o homem ao seu lado rolou os olhos, cumprindo o mesmo processo que o amigo.

"Trowa Barton." – declarou para a máquina que levou apenas alguns segundos para poder computar a voz dos dois homens.

"Bem vindos ao Preventers Agentes Barton e Maxwell." – disse e fechou o painel ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador começava a descer para o subterrâneo.

Os Preventers, assim como a White Fang, era uma agência de espionagem secreta e como tal, tinha como fachada o prédio da Imobiliária Providence & Providence. Enquanto os andares externos do prédio eram usados para o acesso público os subterrâneos eram usados para o acesso apenas dos agentes dos Preventers como Duo e Trowa.

"E o que você descobriu para mim meu amado Trowa?" – comentou Duo em seu tom brincalhão enquanto rasgava o selo do envelope e puxava o papel timbrado dos Preventers para ver o relatório que o amigo tinha lhe entregado. Correu os olhos pela única folha e franziu as sobrancelhas diante do que via. –Só isso? – perguntou descrente enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam no subterrâneo.

"Não deu para descobrir muita coisa em uma hora. Mas pelo que eu consegui, Heero chegou a High-Tech ontem pela manhã pontualmente as oito, saiu ao meio dia para o almoço, retornou a uma e saiu as dez e meia da noite de volta para casa."

"Pelo horário que ele chegou em casa não dava para parar em nenhum lugar. Então a coisa é interna." – murmurou o americano para si mesmo, pensando alto.

"Duo?" – Trowa chamou enquanto os dois serpenteavam as mesas que tinham no grande salão até chegar as mesas onde trabalhavam. –Algum motivo para você ter me pedido para investigar o que o seu marido fez ontem?

"Meu casamento anda em crise." – respondeu vago, jogando o envelope em cima da mesa enquanto retirava a sua jaqueta e a colocava no encosto da cadeira, sentando-se nela e aproximando-se da mesa e ligando o seu computador.

"Qual é a novidade nisso?" – respondeu Trowa, apoiando-se na mesa do amigo, ao lado dele. –Mas não chegou ao ponto de você requisitar os Preventers para espionar o seu marido, chegou? – ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha do único olho que não era coberto pela franja.

"Eu encontrei uma mancha de batom na camisa de Heero." – murmurou de maneira sombria, batendo com mais força que o necessário nas teclas do computador. Trowa apenas soltou um longo assovio e deu um estalo com a língua indicando surpresa e desaprovação.

"E o que você vai fazer em relação a isso?" – perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes, vendo a expressão do amigo ficar ainda mais fechada. Duo poderia suportar tudo, menos traição. Não que o fato de que o homem que ele amava estivesse vendo alguém o magoasse. Mas era o fato de que esse homem pensava que poderia fazê-lo de idiota que afetava mais o americano. Trowa sabia que todo o problema não estava no coração partido mas sim no orgulho ferido.

"Terapia de casal." – respondeu o rapaz de longa trança, virando a cadeira para mirar o amigo. –Quatre me sugeriu essa idéia e disse que irá fazer isso por mim. – novamente a sobrancelha de Trowa ergueu-se. Certo que Quatre tinha um diploma de psicologia escondido em algum buraco da sua enorme mansão, mas o loiro não se utilizava desse título desde que se formou na faculdade. Ou seja, não fazia isso há uns seis anos.

"O Quatre? Quando foi a última vez que o Quatre bancou o psicólogo? Duo, Quatre é um espião, não um conselheiro sentimental." – Duo deu um sorriso escarninho diante da colocação do homem. Era tão estranho associar o doce herdeiro dos Winner, principais patrocinadores dos Preventers, com a vida de espião. Porém, Quatre era um gênio da eletrônica e sempre ávido a ajudar, além de adorar viver perigosamente. Perfeito para ser um espião. Afinal, quem pensaria que aquela carinha de anjo poderia ser um perigoso assassino treinado?

"Eu achei uma boa idéia." – respondeu dando de ombros e Trowa riu.

"Errado! Você está é arrumando um jeito de rastrear todos os passos do seu marido, isso sim. E está usando Quatre para isso."

"Também. Mas juro que a idéia não foi minha. Sem contar que por um lado realmente precisamos disso. Estamos nos tornando distantes, Trowa. Todas as noites quando eu vou para cama sinto que estou dormindo com um estranho e isso é horrível. Sem contar que tem esse bolo dentro de mim que fica se acumulando cada vez que eu vejo o Heero e me dá uma vontade louca de contar toda a verdade para ele e, talvez assim, recuperar o que a gente tinha."

"Ou estragar tudo de vez. Faz idéia do perigo em que você colocaria o Heero se contasse a verdade para ele?"

"Mas você sabe que eu odeio mentir…"

"Você está omitindo a verdade, apenas isso, para o próprio bem dele."

"Fácil para você falar, o seu namorado trabalha na agência."

"E isso não muda o fato de que fora dos Preventers nós nos proibimos de falar sobre o trabalho e vivemos uma história de fachada, por segurança. As paredes têm ouvidos, sabia?"

"Eu sei, mas é que é tão difícil esconder as armas, as roupas, os ferimentos. Eu fico tão preocupado em esconder dele a minha outra vida que acabo afastando o Heero de mim."

"E ele não faz nada para trazê-lo de volta, não é mesmo? Então quem tem mais culpa? Ele ou você?"

"Eu não sei." – Duo esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Cada vez que discutia com o amigo sobre o seu casamento se via em um beco sem saída.

"Vai dar tudo certo Duo." – afirmou Trowa, dando um aperto no ombro do rapaz e caminhando para o seu computador, vendo alguns dos e-mails que tinha recebido naquele dia.

* * *

Sua expressão era a mais assassina que poderia cruzar o seu rosto. Era a única expressão que as suas vítimas viam antes de encontrar o Criador e, agora, os gelados olhos azuis cobalto estavam voltados com uma promessa de morte para a entrada daquela sala onde na porta estava escrito: _Q.R.W, terapeuta de família_. Pois, agora que estava aqui, Heero via o quanto era imbecil essa idéia de terapia.

"Vai ficar parado aí o dia todo ou vai entrar?" – o japonês virou-se bruscamente para dar de cara com Duo parado atrás de si. –Pontual, eu vejo. – comentou, olhando em seu relógio que marcava exatamente meio-dia.

"Sempre." – respondeu Heero com uma sensação de dèjá-vu. Duo costumava dizer isso quando ele chegava em seus encontros. Porém, junto com a frase vinha um sorriso, coisa que não aconteceu no momento. O americano passou pelo marido, tocando a campainha da porta e esperando apenas alguns poucos segundos até que um rapaz de cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos azuis apareceu no batente.

"Sr e sr. Yuy eu presumo?" – Quatre disse com uma voz suave, abrindo passagem para uma espaçosa sala com sofás de couro negro e decoração modernista e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. –Por favor, sentem-se. – indicou duas poltronas paralelas uma a outra e os dois homens se sentaram, sendo seguidos pelo loiro. Silêncio por um tempo que foi interrompido pelo terapeuta. –Então, Heero, posso te chamar de Heero? – a única coisa que recebeu em resposta foi um olhar gelado do mencionado e Quatre lançou um longo olhar para Duo, que sacudiu a cabeça exasperado. –Que tal a gente começar dessa maneira, eu vou ouvir cada um de vocês separadamente e depois chego a minha conclusão. Que tal? – sugeriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha loira e Duo deu de ombros, levantando-se do sofá para desespero de Heero.

"Aonde você vai?" – perguntou o japonês ao marido. Ele não iria embora e o deixaria sozinho ali com aquele terapeuta, iria?

"Vou esperar lá fora enquanto ele fala com você." – e apontou para Quatre, dando as costas para os dois homens e saindo porta afora, os deixando sozinhos na sala. Quatre lançou um sorriso simpático a Heero, que retribuiu com uma expressão desgostosa diante da situação.

"Vamos conversar um pouco Heero. Como você conheceu o Duo?" – perguntou com o sorriso intacto no rosto e Heero torceu os lábios diante das perguntas do homem. Esse tipo de pergunta era de praxe em uma terapia de casal? Precisaria investigar isso para saber se não era nenhum espião disfarçado que descobriu o seu segredo. Se bem que o loirinho não tinha cara de espião. Porém, as aparências poderiam enganar. E sim, ele era paranóico o suficiente para achar que o terapeuta era algum agente inimigo.

"Eu estava em uma viagem de negócios a Bagdá quando houve um bombardeio. Foi assim que eu conheci o Duo." – o árabe deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Sabia que perguntar ao homem como ele tinha encontrado Duo era perda de tempo já que ele conhecia essa história, mas geralmente era como todo terapeuta começava uma conversa.

"E o que te atraiu em Duo a primeira vista?" – perguntou com outro sorriso e Heero ficou pensativo por um instante até que respondeu:

"A trança." – Quatre piscou, franzindo as sobrancelhas como se pedisse para ele elaborar o que estava dizendo. –Nunca tinha visto um cabelo daquele tamanho em um homem, isso me atraiu. Claro que me fez pensar que Duo era uma mulher, até que eu o vi discutindo com um soldado terrorista e o socar no meio do rosto. Deu uma confusão, nem sei como ele se livrou daquele soldado. – Quatre suprimiu um gemido. Ele sabia como Duo tinha se livrado daquele soldado que, na verdade, era um espião inimigo. Mas Heero não precisava saber disso.

"Certo. Depois da trança, o que te atraiu mais no seu marido?"

"A personalidade dele. Claro que Duo fala pelos cotovelos e isso pode ser irritante às vezes, mas ele é bem humorado e inteligente, e isso me chamou a atenção."

"Bom." – Quatre anotou algumas coisas no bloco de notas que estava em seu colo e depois voltou o seu olhar para Heero. –Me diga, Heero, o que você acha que seja a causa do seu casamento estar em crise? – perguntou olhando fixamente para o rosto do japonês a procura de alguma expressão que desse alguma pista de que o homem realmente estivesse enganando Duo, como o rapaz de trança colocou antes de eles começarem com essa farsa toda.

"Eu não sei. À distância, a falta de compreensão, a monotonia. Caímos na rotina e acho que isso esfriou a relação. Sem contar que às vezes Duo é tão…" - fez uma careta e apertou os punhos como se estivesse se segurando para não esganar alguém. -… hn. – murmurou surpreso por estar contando tantas coisas sobre a sua intimidade para um estranho quando ele, na verdade, não revelava nem os mais ínfimos segredos nem sob tortura.

"Poderia elaborar para mim Heero?" – pediu o loiro com uma voz suave.

"Eu vou ser claro com você. Eu amo o Duo, amo mesmo, mas ele está se mostrando tão teimoso com o passar dos anos, tão inflexível. Eu tenho um trabalho que exige muito de mim e que exige que eu fique longe de casa. Ele sabia disso antes de a gente se casar e disse que não se importava. Mas agora ele cobra mais a minha presença quando sabe que não posso suprir essa necessidade dele. Eu tento, mas não consigo. E então ele reclama, reclama e reclama e isso me deixa irritado. Eu tento o meu melhor, tento ser o marido perfeito, mas para Duo isso nunca é o suficiente."

"Talvez Duo não queira um marido perfeito, apenas queira você ao lado dele, já pensou nisso sr. Yuy?" – Quatre disse, repetindo as palavras que o amigo usou em uma das conversas que eles tiveram sobre relacionamento e a crise no casamento do americano. Ainda se lembrava de cada palavra trocada e do modo como o rapaz de trança tinha deixado implícito que era impossível salvar a sua relação se não havia nem possibilidade de conversa entre o casal.

"_Dói eu ter que esconder a verdade de Heero e cada vez que o vejo cruzando a porta de casa me dá uma vontade louca de contar tudo, mas sei que não devo para o próprio bem dele. Mas as mentiras tão bem escondidas estão começando a nos afastar e criar vazios com os quais eu sou obrigado a preencher com mais mentiras. E eu detesto mentir Cat, você sabe disso. Às vezes tenho vontade de largar tudo e ser realmente um corretor, mas de repente eu me lembro que não entrei nessa vida por obrigação, mas sim por gosto, e que amo o que faço tanto quanto eu amo o Heero. Meu coração está dividido entre duas paixões que eu não consigo conciliar."_

Foi daí que surgiu essa idéia do loiro bancar o terapeuta do casal para tentar tirar de Heero o que Duo não conseguia. A verdade. E, até o exato momento, sentia que estava sendo bem sucedido.

"E você espera que eu faça o quê?" – disse o japonês exasperado, jogando as mãos para o alto em rendição.

"Que tal voltar ao começo? Algo acendeu o fogo da relação de vocês e esse algo ainda deve estar lá. Que tal vocês esquecerem por um tempo que são casados e voltarem a ser namorados. Talvez tudo o que precisam é se re-descobrir." – informou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando até a porta da sala, a abrindo e chamando por Duo que estava sentado em um banco no corredor. O americano voltou para dentro do consultório e retomou seu lugar inicial, curiosíssimo para saber o que os dois homens tinham conversado com a sua saída. Claro que ele poderia ter colocado o seu talento em prática e espionado, mas isso não seria uma terapia se ele ficasse bisbilhotando os segredos de Heero. Sem contar que com certeza Quatre lhe contaria tudo mais tarde.

"E então?" – perguntou o americano de trança diante do silêncio que imperou na sala com a sua entrada.

"A proposta é a seguinte Duo. Heero e você têm que voltar a estaca zero." – Quatre comentou solícito e Duo piscou os olhos violetas, não entendendo muito coisa do que o amigo estava dizendo. –Vocês dois vão esquecer que estão casados e voltar a serem namorados, que tal? Ter encontros, jantares, presentes, essas coisas. – sorriu abertamente e Duo franziu intensamente as sobrancelhas. Voltar ao ponto de partida? Pensou um pouco sobre essa proposta e viu que não seria uma má idéia.

"O que você acha Heero?" – perguntou o americano ao marido, que deu de ombros. Nessa altura do campeonato qualquer proposta para salvar o seu casamento estava boa. –Perfeito! – abriu um largo sorriso, erguendo-se do sofá e estendendo uma mão para Quatre, que a recebeu em um cumprimento. Puxou o loiro para perto de si e sussurrou bem baixo em seu ouvido, -To te devendo essa Cat. – o que fez o árabe sorrir para o amigo.

"Vamos Duo." – Heero segurou na mão do marido e o levou para fora do consultório, querendo sair rapidamente dali. Entraram no carro e dirigiram em silêncio até a sua casa. Assim que o carro parou na calçada do belo imóvel, Duo abriu a porta prestes a descer mas foi impedido por Heero. –Soube que tem um parque nos limites da cidade. – comentou distraído, olhando ao longo da rua mas não mirando o americano que tinha congelado em seus movimentos.

"E?" – perguntou o rapaz de trança, voltando para o banco e fechando a porta do carro.

"Se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? Foi em um parque."

"Não foi um encontro muito feliz também, se lembra? Aquele cachorro quente não desceu nem por um decreto." – fez uma careta ao se lembrar de o quanto se sentiu mal e miserável no primeiro encontro que teve com Heero. Depois desse dia ele pensou que o belo oriental nunca mais iria querer olhar para a sua cara. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando o rapaz o levou para a casa e passou a noite inteira em claro cuidando dele?

"Podemos fazer dar certo dessa vez." – disse com a voz contida, finalmente virando-se para poder olhar o marido. –Hoje as seis, pode ser? – arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando a resposta em expectativa. Duo mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando puxar pela memória se ele tinha alguma coisa marcada para seis da tarde. Se tivesse teria que desmarcar e que Treize o perdoasse por isso.

"Perfeito." – disse com um sorriso, descendo do carro e fechando a porta, pronto para entrar na casa e deixar Heero seguir o seu caminho e voltar para o trabalho.

"Duo!" – o japonês chamou antes que o rapaz de trança se afastasse demais. Duo deu meia volta e voltou para perto do carro, apoiando-se no vidro aberto do lado do carona. Viu Heero soltar o cinto de segurança e inclinar-se na sua direção, dando um selinho rápido em seus lábios e voltando a sua posição inicial. –Te vejo as seis então. – e deu a partida no carro, obrigando o americano a se afastar enquanto via o veículo prateado sumir no final da rua. Com os olhos largos e não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, ele voltou para casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mal podendo esperar para as seis da tarde chegar.

_Continua..._


	3. Só pode ser sacanagem!

**Capítulo II**

**Só pode ser sacanagem!**

Duo entrou saltitante na área de treinamento e com um sorriso tão largo que com certeza poderia iluminar a sala inteira. Esticou a coluna como um felino se espreguiçando, começando o seu alongamento enquanto subia no tatame, indo em direção ao loiro que estava do outro lado da sala também se alongando. Parou em frente a ele, o sorriso ainda emplastrado no rosto e com uma enorme vontade de beijar o homem mais baixo e aparentemente mais frágil. Porém, ele sabia que se agarrasse o árabe naquele momento seria partido em dois pelo dono de atenciosos olhos verdes que observavam esse mesmo loiro, neste instante, da arquibancada.

"Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo Cat." – agradeceu com o sorriso ainda intacto no lugar enquanto alongava uma de suas pernas.

"De nada." – Quatre retribuiu o sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que estalava um dos braços.

"Mas me diz," - continuou Duo com a mesma animação de quando entrou na sala. – o que foi que o Ro te disse? – perguntou curiosíssimo e viu os olhos azuis-piscina piscarem por um momento e os lábios rosados franzirem.

"Como assim?" – Quatre perguntou enquanto caminhava para o centro do tatame.

"Como assim o quê? Sobre o que vocês conversaram, o que foi que Heero te disse?" – perguntou Duo, acompanhando o amigo e parando no centro do tatame e adotando uma pose de combate. Quatre rapidamente o imitou.

"O que o Heero me disse é segredo, Duo." – disse dando de ombros e rapidamente bloqueando com os braços cruzados um chute do americano de trança.

"Como assim segredo?" – Duo disse indignado, recuando alguns passos e dando pequenos pulinhos, alternando os pés.

"Segredo entre médico e paciente." – respondeu o loiro ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava rapidamente para evitar uma giratória do amigo e avançava para cima dele pronto para dar um soco que Duo evitou, segurando no braço do loiro e o puxando contra o seu corpo, dando uma gravata com um braço nele enquanto a sua outra mão entortava o braço de Quatre nas costas do mesmo.

"Não banque o engraçadinho comigo senhor Winner. Ambos sabemos que você está longe de ser um médico, que nem a sua licença você tirou, que só tem aquele maldito diploma porque o seu pai disse que você não entrava nos Preventers se não tivesse um diploma." – sibilou perto da orelha do loiro que ergueu uma perna pronta para pisar com toda a força no pé de Duo. Quando esse recuou para poder evitar o golpe, aproveitou a folga que o braço dele deu em seu pescoço e deu uma cotovelada no estômago do amigo, o fazendo se dobrar de dor. Segurou na mão de Duo e com uma envergada de corpo o jogou por cima de suas costas, o derrubando no chão.

"Mesmo assim é uma questão ética. Um terapeuta jamais revela o que foi falado entre as quatro paredes de seu consultório." – falou Quatre, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava para o amigo esparramado no chão a sua frente.

"Aquele consultório nem era seu!" – Duo respondeu e rapidamente segurou nos tornozelos do loiro, o derrubando no chão e dando impulso no corpo com as palmas das mãos, fazendo uma cambalhota e virando-se para ficar frente a frente com os olhos azuis enquanto sentava-se em cima do peito do rapaz árabe. –Você só estava lá bancando o pombo correio para dizer a Heero coisas que eu não consigo dizer.

"E de quem é a culpa? Porque durante todo esse tempo eu tive que me segurar para não sair correndo. O sujeito estava prestes a matar um. Acho que ele não gosta muito de médicos." – murmurou o rapaz deitado no chão, erguendo uma perna e dando um chute nas costas de Duo, o tirando de cima de si e com uma envergada de coluna pôs-se de pé, entrando em posição de combate novamente. Duo fez o mesmo e desviou-se quando um soco veio em direção ao seu rosto, segurando a mão que iria lhe bater e puxando o dono dela para perto de si.

"Heero é apenas orgulhoso demais para contar os seus problemas para estranhos." – sibilou e depois afastou o loiro de si com um potente chute no peito dele. Quatre soltou uma bufada de ar e espalmou a mão na parte atingida, mas não ficando nessa posição por muito tempo pois Duo veio para o ataque novamente.

"Parecido com alguém que eu conheço." – comentou o jovem enquanto dava tentativos socos para poder acertar o americano. –Se ele era tão retraído por que concordou com essa farsa? – perguntou assim que conseguiu dar um chute no ombro do rapaz de trança, o desequilibrando um pouco e o possibilitando dar uma rasteira fazendo Duo cair com um barulho sonoro sobre o tatame.

"Porque Heero…" - ofegou o americano quando Quatre sentou-se em cima do seu peito, cruzando os braços e prendendo com as pernas os seus braços. -… parece ter uma enorme crença em qualquer pessoa que possua um diploma. É isso. Agora você vai me contar o que ele te disse?

"Não." – respondeu resoluto, erguendo-se de cima do rapaz de trança e estendendo uma mão para ele para ajudá-lo a se levantar. –Se você não me contar o que aconteceu depois que vocês saíram de lá. – e sorriu maroto, o que fez Duo rolar os olhos e estalar um pouco os braços e a coluna diante do exercício físico.

"Nós temos um encontro hoje à noite." – disse o americano com o sorriso largo voltando a sua face.

"Bom saber que a sua vida está indo bem Maxwell, mas caso tenho esquecido temos um trabalho para fazer aqui." – Treize apareceu na sala de treinamento e olhos grudaram no chefe dos Preventers como se ele fosse um novo modelo de carro no mercado. O poder que ele emanava e a pose altiva e sexy era o que fazia muitos agentes quase beijarem o chão onde ele pisava na chance de ser o queridinho do chefe, como Duo era.

"Grande chefe!" – Duo bateu continência para o homem e Quatre simulou um acesso de tosse para poder esconder as risadas. Duo poderia ser o preferido de Treize, mas ainda sim o tirava do sério com as suas piadinhas. O homem só não demitia o americano porque ele sabia demais e porque ele também era um dos seus melhores espiões. Sem contar que o pai de Treize e o pai de Duo trabalharam juntos nos Preventers, como parceiros, o que era a única coisa que fazia o homem mais velho tolerar o rapaz a sua frente.

"Sala de reunião, agora. Vocês também Barton e Winner." – ordenou e deu as costas para os três homens, seguindo para a luxuosa sala de reuniões onde havia vários equipamentos de computadores, telões, mapas entre outros derivados eletrônicos. Treize sentou-se na cadeira estofada que ficava a uma borda da mesa oval e esperou os outros três sentarem-se também. Quatre rapidamente tomou a sua posição atrás do computador sobre a mesa e esperou as ordens do diretor. Geralmente, quando ele saía em missão, era para dar mais apoio técnico do que infiltração.

"Arquivo Oz, Winner." – Treize falou e em um piscar de olhos o loirinho já estava caçando o arquivo dentro do HD do computador e jogando os dados nas telas de tv que tinham na sala. –Este é Karl Tubarov. – a imagem de um homem de rosto caído, nariz protuberante e meio careca surgiu na tela e Duo fez uma careta. O sujeito tinha cara de buldogue com TPM. –Engenheiro hidráulico e físico nuclear. Especialização em eletrônica e programação de armas. Um gênio. – continuou o homem de cabelos ruivos. –Trabalha para o governo na criação de novas armas de defesa e combate, até que começou a vender segredos para pessoas que não deveria. Vocês conhecem a Oz?

"Grupo rebelde que tem como principal ideologia à luta contra o imperialismo causado pelo capitalismo. Acreditam que o motivo da decadência de alguns países são as imposições que os países desenvolvidos colocam sobre eles. Estão ganhando seguidores na Ásia, Oriente e sul da Europa. Consideram-se os libertadores das almas necessitadas. Messias." – Trowa respondeu e Duo soltou um baixo assovio.

"Uns doidos varridos." – completou o americano.

"Até um tempo atrás os protestos que a Oz causava não nos preocupava. Isso era um problema diplomático que estava nas mãos do governo resolver. Porém, quando a Oz começou a comprar segredos, realizar ataques e construir armas que não deveriam estar nas suas mãos, isso se tornou um grande problema. Até onde sabemos, este é o líder da Oz." – disse e na tela surgiu a imagem de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. –Ela é conhecida como Lady Une. Não se deixem levar pelo belo rosto. Ela é perigosa e mortal. Foi a causa da morte de muitos agentes pacificadores que foram enviados na tentativa de frear os avanços da Oz. Quatre, projeto MS, por favor. – dirigiu-se ao loiro que prontamente abriu a pasta MS. Na tela surgiram várias plantas do que parecia ser uma forma humanóide de alguma máquina. –Projeto MS. Armas em forma humanóide de última geração. Tem o tamanho de um prédio de vinte andares, possuem canhões de plasma e equipamento pesados. Perigosas e mortais.

"Por que o governo iria construir um bicho desse tamanho?" – perguntou Duo, não a vendo lógica em ter uma arma daquele porte dentro da Terra.

"A corrida espacial está agitada e já se cogita a possibilidade de construir colônias espaciais para assim diminuir um pouco a população da Terra que cresce a cada dia. Com certeza vocês já devem ter ouvido na mídia sobre esses projetos chefiados pelo Dr. Lagrange." – Treize continuou e Quatre ergueu as sobrancelhas claras.

"Eu pensei que tudo fosse especulação ou algo que estivesse planejado para anos à frente de nós. Não sabia que os humanos tinham tecnologia para tanto."

"Mas tem Quatre. Se ficarmos divulgando por aí o que temos e a capacidade que temos de destruir a Terra com um apertar de botão, a população entraria em desespero e caos estaria em todo o lugar. Os MS, ou Móbiles Suits, como estão sendo denominados, estão sendo construídos para a defesa dessas futuras colônias e para auxiliar na construção delas. Mãos humanas são muito pequenas para construir uma coisa desse porte. E isso não é uma simples estação espacial que pode ser mandada para o espaço através de um foguete. Essa é a principal intenção do projeto MS. O problema é que agora segredos desse projeto estão nas mãos erradas e eu não quero nem pensar no que a Oz pode fazer com eles. Se eles estão construindo um MS, quero que vocês os parem. A começar por Tubarov." – Treize ergueu-se de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar ao redor da mesa. –Fontes me falaram que Tubarov irá se encontrar com um dos informantes de Lady Une no deserto oriental perto do Cairo. Parece que ele irá levar a última parte do projeto que roubou essa manhã para ela. Essa será a sua missão Duo. – isso chamou a atenção do americano que se sentou ereto na cadeira. –Não deixar que esse disco chegue nas mãos dela e eliminar o traidor. – Duo deu um sorriso mórbido e um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –Você parte amanhã pela manhã, esteja preparado. Dr. G vai te entregar os equipamentos. Boa sorte. – e ia sair da sala quanto lembrou de uma coisa. –Ah. Soube também que a White Fang está atrás do Tubarov. – os três rapazes gemeram. Isso iria requerer trabalho dobrado. Treize detestava a idéia de perder um caso para a White Fang. –Não os deixem chegar primeiro nesses dados. Mate o agente deles se for preciso. Mas eu quero essa missão cumprida pelos Preventers, está entendido? – Duo acenou mais uma vez com a cabeça e Treize sorriu um pouco, dando as costas e saindo da sala.

* * *

Entrementes, do outro lado da cidade, dentro do prédio da White Fang, Zechs Marquise, ou Milliardo Peacecraft, o que preferir, dava as mesmas ordens aos agentes Yuy e Chang, os olhando firmemente e exigindo que dessa vez eles chegassem na frente dos Preventers.

"Eu não vou tolerar falhas como no caso do traficante Bronks." – acusou o loiro, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de reuniões. Sentada atrás de uma mesa estava Relena, o pequeno gênio da computação que geralmente servia de apoio para as equipes de agentes. Ou seja, era a garota que gostava de inventar bugigangas para os espiões. –Eu quero Tubarov e Une eliminados da face terrestre de vez e a Oz destruída, além daqueles planos de volta. – ordenou com a voz firme e bateu com um punho sobre a mesa de metal. –Se os Preventers se meterem no meio do caminho, elimine o agente deles, está me ouvindo Yuy? Com certeza para uma missão importante dessa eles devem mandar o Shinigami, e eu não quero ter mais dor de cabeça ao ouvir esse nome. – sibilou raivoso e Heero tencionou os ombros ao ouvir o nome. Era de conhecimento geral que Shinigami e o Soldado Perfeito eram grandes rivais no campo da espionagem por serem os melhores agentes dos Preventers e da White Fang. E embora ambos nunca tenham se visto pessoalmente, mesmo assim se odiavam.

"Sim senhor." – Heero respondeu com a voz grave e Wufei apenas de um aceno de cabeça.

"Ótimo. Relena vai equipar vocês." – disse, indicando com a cabeça a garota de cabelos loiros que abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir isso. Rapidamente Zechs completou, -Equipar, não acompanhar na missão. – e a jovem soltou um grande grunhido desgostoso.

"Isso não é justo Milliardo!" – resmungou com a voz estridente e Heero e Wufei rolaram os olhos, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Os Peacecraft foram um dos fundadores da White Fang e era quase uma tradição seus herdeiros assumirem a diretoria da agência. Porém Milliardo, ou Zechs como ele preferia ser chamado por questão de segurança já que os Peacecraft também eram uma família com grande envolvimento na política e cuja essa atividade era secreta e de conhecimento de poucos, tinha um sentimento de irmão super-protetor tão grande sobre Relena que foi uma surpresa ele deixar a garota entrar na agência. Claro que a menina tinha recebido todo o treinamento necessário para ser uma agente, tinha um QI impressionante para uma garota de apenas vinte anos, mas nunca tinha saído em uma missão de campo por causa do irmão, coisa que a irritava profundamente.

"Eu posso ajudá-los, você sabe que eu posso! Mas você fica empacando a minha vida!" – gritou exasperada e um olhar frio e azulado do homem foi o suficiente para fazê-la se calar.

"Os equipe Relena, e ponto final!" – ordenou e saiu da sala a passos largos, não querendo mais ouvir as reclamações da sua irmã caçula. A garota soltou um grunhido de extremo desgosto. Poderia ir até o seu pai e reclamar que Milliardo estava empacando a sua vida dentro da agência, mas isso não seria atitude condizente de uma espiã. Teria que conseguir subir na carreira por mérito próprio e se conseguisse dobrar o irmão seria meio caminho andado.

"Me sigam rapazes." – falou sisuda e saiu pisando duro em direção ao seu laboratório, apertando os botões do painel da porta com força para descontar toda a sua raiva e essa se abriu com um sibilo de ar.

"Você deveria desistir onna." – Wufei caçoou e Heero cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos. Wufei adorava provocar Relena porque simplesmente seus gênios não batiam. O chinês achava totalmente desonroso ter uma mulher como a chefe do suprimento de armas, pois achava que mulheres não eram feitas para esse trabalho. Relena achava que Wufei era um porco chauvinista o quê, uma vez, a fez atirar contra o agente o que causou uma grande confusão. Desde então os embates deles não passavam de ofensas verbais quando eles se cruzavam dentro dos corredores da agência. Porém, no momento, eles estavam na sala de armas e arrumar uma discussão com Relena na sala de armas poderia ser extremamente perigoso.

"Por que você não faz um favor para a humanidade e atira em si mesmo, Chang?" – retrucou a loira entre dentes enquanto caminhava para um painel na parede oposta da grande sala e digitava um outro código nele, o que fez grandes portas se abrirem para revelar um imenso arsenal de armas. –Míssel teleguiado. – comentou a jovem, tirando a bazuca de um suporte da parede e estendendo a Heero. –Ele segue o calor causado pelo escapamento do cano do carro e pelo atrito provocado pelo motor. Geralmente no deserto o que é usado são jipes, ainda mais naquela área, e por isso ele tem programação específica para tal tipo de carro. Cada carro provoca um atrito próprio dependendo das suas condições, idade e tipo de motor. Claro que eu não pude saber qual é o carro que Tubarov vai usar, mas fiz algumas suposições e subtrai o calor que estará no dia da missão e programei o míssel para seguir o calor do carro. Ele também tem uma programação de coordenadas caso a parte do calor não funcione. – pegou a arma das mãos de Heero e a depositou sobre a mesa, abrindo um pequeno painel nela e mostrando para Heero como ele funcionava. –Vai ser fácil, como sempre. Afinal, quem melhor para mexer nessas armas do que o Soldado Perfeito? – a garota deu um sorriso encantador para o japonês e ao seu lado Wufei soltou um grunhido.

"Desista onna! Ele é casado esqueceu?" – os olhos azuis dela reviraram-se de ódio e crisparam quando miraram o homem de cabelos negros ao lado de Heero.

"Enfia a cabeça na privada e dê descarga, Chang!" – sibilou raivosa, colocando a arma novamente no seu lugar de origem. –Estarei monitorando os seus passos como sempre, Heero. – informou a menina. –Esteja aqui amanhã as cinco em ponto e entregarei para você os brinquedinhos de sempre. – disse a ele e piscou um olho para o homem, que deu um meio sorriso. Relena era uns treze anos mais nova do que ele e a conhecia desde que era um bebê. Seu pai tinha trabalhado com o pai dela na agência, sendo parceiros e o japonês era a primeira pessoa que apoiava a garota na sua tentativa de se tornar uma agente de campo. Sabia que ela tinha capacidade para isso, bastava convencer o cabeça dura do Zechs desse fato.

"Estarei aqui." – disse o homem de olhos azuis e ela sorriu mais ainda, com o seu sorriso rapidamente sumindo quando ouviu novamente o resmungo de Wufei ao seu lado. Lançou um olhar gélido ao chinês, o desafiando a dizer alguma coisa, mas esse, pela primeira vez, ficou quieto. Heero despediu-se da garota e saiu da sala, começando a ir para o seu escritório se preparar para a missão.

"Eu se fosse você não daria tantas esperanças assim para ela, Yuy." – Wufei comentou quando ambos entraram no elevador e Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo.

"Do que você está falando Chang?" – perguntou inocente, sabendo exatamente onde essa conversa iria parar. Wufei era tão previsível e estava na cara o motivo do mau humor dele e da sua implicância com Relena.

"Ta na cara que a Peacecraft está afim de você." – acusou e o japonês riu, uma risada sardônica.

"Não seja ridículo Chang. Eu conheço a Relena desde criança e ela é como uma irmã caçula. Talvez, alguma vez na adolescência dela ela tenha sentido alguma coisa mais que amizade por mim, mas acho que já passou." – provocou e Wufei estreitou os olhos ao saber dessa nova informação.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?" – perguntou curioso e as portas do elevador se abriram e Heero saiu de dentro da máquina, caminhando corredor abaixo em direção a sua sala.

"Wufei, se você está tão interessado nela assim a convide para sair, mas pára de me encher o saco." – acusou e foi direto para o seu computador, ignorando qualquer reclamação do chinês diante dessa afirmação. Wufei ainda tentou se defender diante desse absurdo mas calou a boca, sabendo que seria inútil dizer qualquer coisa para o japonês, e resolveu que trabalhar no momento seria o melhor para clarear as idéias.

* * *

Duo passou as mãos pelo longo cabelo, o trançando com dedos ágeis. Olhou-se no espelho para as roupas que usava e deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, aprovando o que vestia. Não era nada muito formal afinal, o encontro não era em um restaurante caro. Na verdade era calça de brim negra junto com botas de combate. Usava uma blusa branca e justa em seu corpo, que tinha os dizeres "_I'm too sexy to my shirt_" e uma jaqueta de couro negra surrada completava o visual. Olhou-se novamente no espelho. Se bem se lembrava, estava usando uma roupa parecida com essa no dia em que conheceu Heero. Sorriu um pouco e deu um pulo quando ouviu a campainha da frente tocar.

Desceu as escadas correndo em direção a porta e a abriu largamente, arregalando os olhos com o que viu. Heero estava parado na soleira com um buquê de tulipas entre as mãos e vestido de maneira casual, com uma calça jeans, regata verde e jaqueta jeans. Seu sorriso alargou mais ainda quando viu os olhos azuis cobalto vagarem por seu corpo e a ponta do língua do japonês correr sobre os lábios secos em apreciação.

"Er… pra você." – disse o homem de cabelos curtos estendendo as flores para o americano. Vê-lo vestido com essas roupas justas apenas lhe deu uma vontade enorme de esquecer essa idéia de levá-lo ao parque e jogá-lo sobre o ombro, o levando para a cama macia que eles tinham no segundo andar. Porém, se ele não beijava no primeiro encontro, o que diria transar.

"Obrigado." – Duo agradeceu, surpreso diante do agrado de Heero e colocou o buquê de flores na mesinha ao lado da porta, saindo da casa e a trancando enquanto via o japonês lhe oferecer o braço e ele, hesitante, o aceitar e deixar-se ser guiado em direção ao carro do homem mais velho. Ficou mais surpreso ainda ao ver o homem abrir a porta para si e sentou-se no assento de passageiro, esperando que Heero sentasse atrás do volante e desse a partida para que eles fossem para o parque no que prometia, esperava, ser um grande encontro.

A viagem até o parque durou uma meia hora por causa do trânsito agitado daquele fim de tarde. Heero estacionou o carro nas vagas oferecidas pelo parque o olhou para o lugar como se fosse algum pesadelo se tornando real. Não era muito adepto de lugares muito povoados, pois achava a multidão um prelúdio de encrenca. Um assassino poderia se esconder facilmente na multidão. Pessoas poderiam sumir dentro da multidão e o trabalho que tinha não o fazia muito fã de lugares populosos. Mas, como sempre, por Duo ele arriscava tudo, até a sua pequena paranóia de achar que sempre tinha alguém o observando pelas costas.

"Vem Hee-chan!" – gritou o americano entusiasmado, descendo rapidamente do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si. Heero o seguiu, sentindo a mão menor do rapaz de trança segurar com força na sua e o guiar para a bilheteria do parque como se fosse uma criança.

"Dois." – Heero disse a menina da bilheteria enquanto estendia uma nota para ela para poder pagar a entrada. Com um sorriso a garota estendeu os bilhetes para o japonês que novamente se viu sendo arrastado por Duo para as catracas na entrada do parque. Em segundos eles passaram pela roleta e estavam no meio da multidão.

"Onde primeiro, onde primeiro." – falava o americano excitado, olhando tudo a sua volta com os olhos brilhantes. Seu coração estava aos pulos e ele nem acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Quatre e a sua maravilhosa lábia, deveria beijá-lo por isso.

"Que tal lá?" – Heero apontou para a montanha russa cheia de curvas e voltas e Duo sorriu de orelha a orelha, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do homem mais alto e o arrastando para lá. À medida que faziam o seu caminho pela multidão, Heero percebia o quanto o seu marido atraía olhares de cobiça alheios, o que o fazia querer ter a sua arma de estimação com ele para poder eliminar esses abusados. Duo era seu, cada parte dele era sua. Desde a trança que dançava de um lado para o outro nas costas esguias e bem trabalhadas até a bunda perfeita sendo marcada pela calça justa. –Heero? – o homem de trança chamou, tirando o japonês de seu transe em observar aqueles dois globos marcados pelas calças. Como é que ele conseguiu deixar seu casamento esfriar se tinha à criatura mais sensual da Terra como marido? Talvez fosse hora de pedir a Zechs umas férias.

"Nani?" – disse ainda meio aéreo e recebeu um largo sorriso como resposta.

"Vamos." – Duo apontou para os carrinhos da montanha russa e puxou o homem de cabelos curtos para eles, ajeitando-se nos bancos quando as travas de segurança prenderam-se ao seu corpo. E assim a viagem começou, fazendo curvas, aumentando a velocidade, descendo grandes ladeiras, fazendo as pessoas nos outros carros gritarem enquanto Duo apenas ria e Heero permanecia impassível diante da adrenalina. Isso não era nada perto do que já tinha vivenciado. Que coisa mais monótona, pensou o japonês, esse parque não tinha nenhum desafio para ele não?

Dez minutos de curvas e piruetas e o carrinho deles finalmente parou. Duo saiu do brinquedo a toda velocidade, já arrastando o marido para outro lugar que ele tinha visto durante o percurso da montanha russa. Heero torceu o nariz consideravelmente quando se viu na fila para entrar no trem fantasma.

"Não faça essa cara Ro, vai ser divertido." – disse o americano com um largo sorriso e uma alegria tão plena o rodeando que não era difícil ele atrair a atenção de quem estava na fila, ele parecia irradiar felicidade. O japonês lançou alguns olhares mortais para aqueles que ousavam olhar mais tempo do que deveria para o seu marido e envolveu a cintura esguia do homem de trança com o seu poderoso braço para poder demonstrar posse. Duo sentiu-se ser puxado de encontro ao corpo do japonês e sorriu mais ainda para ele, notando a tensão que estava nos músculos do homem mais velho. Ciúmes! Pensou extasiado, pois também tinha reparado os olhares que estava recebendo das pessoas. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não via Heero fazer uma cena de ciúmes? Claro que o homem não era daquele de dar escândalos, as suas demonstrações de que estava incomodado com o flerte das outras pessoas sobre o americano eram mínimas. Olhos escurecidos, abraços fortes e possessivos e aquele expressão que dizia claramente que ele estava prestes a sacrificar alguém.

"Nossa vez." – o japonês chamou interrompendo os pensamentos de Duo e o levando para o trenzinho que os levaria para a casa mal assombrada. Sentaram no último vagão e a cada curva que o carro fazia e a cada monstro que aparecia, Duo soltava um grito apenas para não ficar deslocado no local, e pulava sobre Heero como se realmente estivesse sentindo muito medo diante do que via. Heero não reclamou muito. Afinal, ter o corpo de Duo em cima do seu colo não era de todo ruim, não mesmo. Ele tinha quase esquecido de como era ter o americano perto de si, de como ele cheirava gostoso e de como a pele dele era macia ao toque.

"Heero?" – Duo cutucou o homem de cabelos curtos que piscou, vendo dois orbes violetas extremamente perto doe seu rosto. Os olhos cobalto piscaram mais ainda. Violeta. Ele sempre tinha odiado essa cor, achava chamativa demais e muito pouco prática. Mas quando ele conheceu Duo e viu aquelas duas esferas de cores exóticas que ele chamava de olhos, tinha passado a amar a cor. Detalhes tão simples de suas vidas, coisas pequenas que os atraiam um ao outro foi esquecido durante os anos. Por que ele deixou-se esquecer disso durante os anos? Eram os pequenos detalhes que poderiam destruir um casamento, mas também eram eles que poderiam salvá-lo.

"O quê?" – perguntou ainda admirado com aqueles olhos. Tinha se esquecido de como amava aqueles olhos, e aquele sorriso, aquela trança, Duo por inteiro.

"Vamos! A viagem acabou." – o americano novamente puxou o marido para fora do brinquedo e ambos começaram a rodar mais ainda pelo parque.

Duas horas depois Heero estava começando a sentir as suas pernas doerem de tanto que ele foi arrastado por Duo para cima e para baixo. Seu estômago já estava pedindo por alguma coisa para comer enquanto a sua cabeça começava a latejar por causa do barulho da multidão e da música do parque. Mais uma vez ele estava sendo arrastado por Duo, até que esse parou em frente a uma barraca de jogos, olhando com olhos brilhantes para a enorme pantera negra de pelúcia que estava pendurada na barraca. Heero seguiu o olhar do marido e viu o brinquedo, voltando logo em seguida os seus olhos para a barraca e fazendo uma pequena careta que passou desapercebida por Duo. Era uma barraca de tiro, cujos pequenos alvos mexiam-se rapidamente e sumiam e apareciam esporadicamente. E, com certeza, para ganhar aquela pantera o mínimo que você tinha que fazer era acertar os dez alvos na mosca. Claro que Heero sendo Heero, o melhor agente da White Fang, conseguiria fazer isso com os olhos vendados em um pé nas costas. Mas seria muito suspeito um simples consultor de empresas ter tanto talento no tiro.

"Quanto para poder ganhar aquela pantera?" – a voz de Duo chamou a atenção do japonês, que viu o senhor da barraca sorrir para o americano de trança.

"Tem que acertar todos os alvos." – disse o vendedor enquanto recebia uma nota de Duo e entregava uma espingarda de brinquedo para ele.

"Duo…" – Heero chamou, achando que era absurdo o marido fazer isso. Duo tinha uma péssima mira, ele sabia, pois sempre que jogavam basquete na época em que namoravam o rapaz quase não acertava a cesta. Sabia fazer dribles, é claro, mas nunca conseguia enfiar a bola na cesta. Sem contar outros jogos onde ter senso de direção também era requerido, como dardos, baisebol e derivados. Tentar acertar aqueles alvos móveis seria impossível para o americano. Talvez fosse bom deixar um pouco a sua paranóia de lado e fazer isso pelo marido, apenas para poupá-lo da humilhação e decepção.

"O quê?" – perguntou o rapaz de trança, armando a espingarda. Não lhe importava que Heero o estivesse assistindo. No momento a sua atenção estava tão voltada em ganhar aquela pantera de pelúcia que ele esqueceu qualquer conseqüência que poderia surgir diante do que estava prestes a fazer. Com uma despreza impressionante em um olhar de concentração firme em seu rosto, o rapaz ergueu a espingarda na altura dos olhos e fixou os orbes violetas nos alvos móveis. O primeiro tiro foi certeiro, derrubando o primeiro alvo, o que surpreendeu Heero, que pensou ter sido sorte de principiante. Mas quando o segundo tiro teve o mesmo efeito que o primeiro, o japonês franziu as sobrancelhas castanhas, ainda tentando se convencer de que era sorte de principiante. Isso até que o terceiro tiro acertou o alvo, e o quarto, o quinto e assim por diante. Quanto o décimo alvo foi derrubado e um Duo feliz recebia entre os seus braços o enorme brinquedo, Heero estava com um olhar para lá de desconfiado. Nem mesmo alguém bom de mira acertaria tão bem assim os alvos. Então, onde foi que Duo tinha aprendido a atirar?

"Não é lindo Ro?" – o americano virou-se excitado para o marido, exibindo o seu prêmio com orgulho e Heero deu um pequeno sorriso contido.

"É sim." – concordou, não querendo fazer nenhuma pergunta inconveniente e tirar a alegria de Duo. –Vamos? Acho que está na hora da segunda parte do nosso encontro. O jantar. – disse, estendendo a mão para o rapaz, que rapidamente a pegou e dessa vez deixou-se ser levado para fora do parque.

O jantar, assim como o parque de diversões, foi cheio de conversas e risadas, com eles relembrando coisas de quando se conheceram pela primeira vez e esquecendo, por breves momentos, sobre todos os seus problemas. Quando retornaram para casa, um casal cansado mas feliz subiu as escadas da casa, com Heero abraçando Duo por trás enquanto dava beijos em sua nunca e tentava achar o seu caminho por debaixo da camisa do americano.

"Tsc, mau Heero." – Duo provocou com um sorriso sensual. –Não durmo no primeiro encontro. – disse com um tom infantil e Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha, soltando um grunhido do fundo da garganta, e pegou o rapaz de trança pela cintura, o jogando por cima do seu ombro largo e terminando de subir as escadas às pressas, o levando para o seu luxuoso quarto e o jogando sobre a cama macia. Duo riu abertamente mas rapidamente foi calado por um beijo sedento do marido e por mãos ávidas que tentavam livrá-lo das suas roupas. E, pela primeira vez em dois anos, Duo realmente se sentiu extremamente feliz.

* * *

Heero piscou os olhos quando ouviu um pequeno apito perto do seu ouvido. O quarto ainda estava escurecido o que o obrigou a se remexer um pouco na cama para poder acender a luz do seu relógio de pulso e ver que eram 4:15 da manhã. Soltou um bocejo e um grunhido. Por que a White Fang sempre exigia que eles partissem antes do sol nascer para alguma missão? Uma coisa era cobrir rastro, mas isso era ridículo. Tentou se mexer mas não conseguiu pois sentia um peso e um calor gostoso sobre as suas costas. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Duo estava deitado sobre si, os cabelos castanhos soltos e esparramados em volta de seu corpo nu enquanto ele o abraçava como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Sorriu um pouco. Não queria sair da posição em que estava. A noite passada tinha sido tão boa e em pensar que teria que partir, deixando mais uma mentira para Duo, causava um aperto em seu peito. Porém, trabalho era trabalho, e era uma paixão que ele teria que aprender a conciliar com a sua vida de casado. Ao menos foi o que ele disse a si mesmo quando pediu o filho caçula dos Maxwell em casamento. E era o que estava dizendo a si mesmo nos últimos cinco anos. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu se soltar dos braços de Duo e sair da cama, rolando sobre o colchão e caindo no chão com um baque abafado graças ao tapete. Duo resmungou um pouco em seu sono mas acabou abraçando o travesseiro para poder suprir a falta de Heero. Enquanto isso, o japonês rapidamente se levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro o mais silenciosamente possível, começando a se arrumar para partir. Vinte minutos depois ele recolhia a sua bolsa de viagem e deixava um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira para o marido, depositando um suave beijo nos lábios rosados e saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os olhos violetas abriram-se assim que Duo ouviu o clique da porta se fechando e o rapaz rolou na cama, erguendo-se nos cotovelos e pegando o bilhete que estava na mesa de cabeceira, passando os olhos por sobre eles. Novamente outra viagem de negócios, pensou mal humorado, olhando para o relógio na parede e que mostrava que era 4:40 da manhã. Que empresa era essa que exigia que os seus funcionários caíssem da cama no meio da madrugada para trabalhar? Deveria processar a High-Tech por perdas e danos, já que esse horário maluco que ela impunha a Heero e as inúmeras viagens eram as causas da quase ruína do seu casamento. Porém, faria isso outro dia, pois iria aproveitar que Heero ficaria dois dias fora para poder trabalhar. Tinha que estar nos Preventers às 6:00 hrs para sair para sua missão no Cairo. De horário para horário maluco, o de Duo era tão ruim quanto o do marido. Rapidamente arrumou a cama e correu para o banheiro para poder se preparar para viajar.

Por causa das ruas e avenidas vazias, Heero chegou o mais rápido que o habitual na White Fang, entrando no elevador assim que pisou dentro do prédio e caminhando em direção a sala de armas. Como esperado, Relena já estava lá, com um copo de café nas mãos, uma caneta prendendo os longos cabelos loiros, os óculos de aro fino escorregando pela ponte do nariz enquanto a camisa social estava fora da saia longa e os sapatos largados a um canto sob a mesa. Apostava todo o seu salário que a garota novamente tinha virado a noite dentro a agência.

"Nunca irá arrumar um namorado se continuar a trocar os homens pelas armas." – provocou o japonês e a menina ergueu a cabeça em um rompante diante do susto, quase derrubando o seu copo de café.

"Você sabe que armas me excitam mais do que os homens. Afinal, elas são mais fieis e não falam tantas besteiras. E nunca querem me levar para a cama no primeiro encontro." – retrucou assim que se recuperou do susto.

"Mesmo assim Lena, seria bom se você saísse um pouco, se divertisse como qualquer garota da sua idade." – comentou Heero como um irmão tentando dar um conselho útil para a caçula e, como sempre, obteve a mesma resposta. Um torcer de nariz. Para Relena nenhum homem era bom o suficiente pois todos os rapazes da sua idade eram uns cabeças de vento. Coisas de criança prodígio. Pelo visto teria que ter o QI acima de 130 para sair com a garota ou ao menos ser acima de vinte e cinco anos para conseguir esse feito. Sorriu malicioso. Ele conhecia alguém inteligente o suficiente e acima de vinte e cinco que era perfeito para ela. O problema era que eles mais se matavam do que conversavam.

"Qualquer garota da minha idade não dorme com uma arma sob o travesseiro e sabe montar uma bomba, não é mesmo? E não precisa se preocupar com a minha vida amorosa Heero, já que ela anda se ajeitando ultimamente." – respondeu a garota com um sorriso e Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha curioso. Verdade? Pois ele iria querer conhecer esse rapaz, saber se ele era bom o suficiente para Relena.

"É o Muller, Heero." – comentou a jovem de maneira exasperada, reconhecendo aquele olhar do japonês. Já lhe bastava o Milliardo como irmão super-protetor, ela não precisava do Soldado Perfeito para atazanar a sua vida também.

"Muller?" – falou surpreso. –Aquele que pega qualquer coisa que respira Muller? – a jovem apenas deu um aceno positivo de cabeça.

"O que tem o Agente Muller?" – uma nova voz interrompeu a conversa dos dois e Heero deu um sorriso enviesado. Isso seria divertido de assistir, só faltava agora às pipocas.

"Muller me convidou para sair." – Relena disse displicente e Wufei franziu os lábios.

"E você recusou, como sempre." – disse o chinês como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não. A gente vai sair nessa sexta." – rebateu a garota, recolocando os seus sapatos e caminhando para o armário de equipamentos, não vendo a expressão de extremo desagrado que Wufei fez.

"Você faz idéia de que o agente Muller só quer te levar para cama, não é?" – comentou o chinês e atrás dele Heero apoiou-se na mesa, cruzando os braços. Isso realmente seria muito interessante de se assistir. Qual seria a resposta que Relena daria para Chang para tirá-lo do sério dessa vez?

"Talvez eu queira que ele me leve para a cama. Uma garota também tem seus desejos carnais, não é mesmo?" – deu de ombros, voltando-se para os dois homens e depositando na bancada no centro da sala a maleta com os equipamentos, ignorando os olhos largos de Wufei. Heero inspirou entre dentes, dando um ponto no seu placar mental para Relena. E agora Wufei, pensou divertido, sai dessa.

"E se tornar à vadia da agência, porque é essa a fama que você vai conseguir se sair com o Muller." – o japonês rangeu os dentes e contraiu os ombros. Essa não foi uma colocação muito brilhante do seu parceiro. Sala de armas amigo, por que Wufei sempre esquecia que eles estavam na sala de armas quando começava a discutir com Relena? E por que o orgulhoso chinês simplesmente não admitia que estava morrendo de ciúmes? Para a sua surpresa, a loira apenas deu um sorriso enviesado para o chinês e armou uma pistola, o que fez Heero descer da mesa e recuar alguns passos em direção a porta só por segurança.

"A vadia da agência, pode ser, mas ao menos eu vou conseguir uma noite de transa inesquecível. Afinal, ouvi as meninas dizerem que o Muller é um Deus na cama." – e fez uma expressão extasiada para o horror de Wufei e diversão de Heero.

"Okay crianças, recuem, nada mais de discussões." – o japonês resolveu intervir antes que as coisas começassem a sair do controle, ainda mais que Relena estava com uma arma engatilhada entre seus dedos aparentemente delicados.

"Certo Yuy. O de sempre para você." – disse a mulher entregando a ele um pequeno aparelho de ouvido que continha um comunicador. Entregou a ele também um relógio de pulso com um localizador via satélite e um pequeno frasco que Heero pegou entre os dedos e o olhou de maneira curiosa. –Ainda está em fase de teste e tem o pequeno problema de que é descartável. Só dá para usar por vinte e quatro horas. É uma câmera de íris. Os sensores dela estão instalados dentro da lente. Assim que você a tira da embalagem ela começa a se degradar. Por isso só a ponha quando já estiver totalmente preparado para a missão. Assim eu verei você via satélite e verei o que você está vendo, caso os Preventers apareça. Rumores dizem que eles mandaram o Shinigami e se ele estiver lá eu quero ver quem é esse cara, porque ele é muito bom para ser verdade. Estou começando a cogitar que ele é realmente o Deus da Morte. – Heero fez uma careta com os lábios e franziu as sobrancelhas, até a sua amiga estava achando que o Shinigami era um agente de primeira. Seu orgulho ficou ferido depois disso. Ele era o melhor que existia em espionagem e segurança e não deixaria nenhum idiota que andava por aí com o codinome mais presunçoso que já ouviu, Deus da Morte, o superar.

"E quanto mim, onna? O que eu levo nessa missão?" – perguntou Wufei, cruzando os braços e ainda de mau humor sobre o que ouviu mais cedo quando entrou na sala.

"Meus sinceros votos de que você leve um tiro e morra, finalmente sumindo da minha vida." – disse Relena com um sorriso sardônico, pegando no pulso do chinês e estendendo a mão dele, batendo com uma arma na palma aberta. –O de sempre também, Chang. – falou dando de ombros e voltando a sua atenção para Heero. –Vocês sabem as suas ordens, não sabem? Ótimo! Ah, e Heero? – chamou antes que o homem saísse da sala. –Traga as informações inteiras dessa vez, okay? Não as exploda junto com o traidor. – brincou e Heero soltou um grunhido, catando a bazuca que usaria na missão e sumindo da sala.

* * *

O jipe deu um tranco na areia do deserto, fazendo uma curva brusca e levantando um pouco de poeira. A velocidade do veículo aumentou até que uma pequena casa de palha e madeira ao longe se tornou maior e cada vez mais visível. Duo aumentou o volume de seu rádio, batendo com as pontas dos dedos no volante ao som do rock pesado. Os olhos violetas escondidos pelos óculos escuros observavam atentos a sua volta, vendo apenas poucas e escassas cabanas abandonadas no meio da areia do deserto. O sol da manhã estava forte e castigava a sua nuca enquanto gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa pela sua bochecha, pescoço e iam até a fenda da sua camiseta. Finalmente a velha cabana ficou perto o suficiente e ele entrou porta adentro, derrubando parte da parede de madeira e escondendo da vista de qualquer um o seu jipe. Abriu a porta do carro e desceu, olhando a sua volta e vendo que dentro daquela casa não tinha nada além de janelas grandes e vistosas e areia.

"Okay, estou no ponto." – falou para o seu comunicador dentro do seu ouvido.

"Perfeita hora como sempre Shinigami." – a voz de Quatre soou da base no Cairo. –Silenciador acabou de me informar que o passarinho saiu do ninho. – Duo riu no seu comunicador, achando esse jogo de palavras a maior piada que existia. Parecia um filme barato de espiões, porém tinha as suas vantagens. Se fossem captados dentro das freqüências inimigas ninguém saberia com quem ou sobre o que eles estavam falando.

"Quanto tempo até o ponto de encontro, Príncipe?" – murmurou, achando mais divertido ainda o codinome que arrumaram para Quatre. Príncipe do Deserto. Realmente combinava com o loiro milionário de descendência árabe.

"Zero ponto três zero minutos." – meia hora. Daria tempo o suficiente para ele se preparar.

"Registrado." – respondeu Duo, encerrando a comunicação e voltando-se para o banco de trás do jipe. Sua missão era consideravelmente simples. Quando Tubarov saísse do carro para poder negociar com o informante de Lady Une, ele arrumaria uma distração grande o suficiente para poder abordá-los e pegar o disco e eliminar as testemunhas. Puxou o fuzil no banco traseiro do carro e começou a prepará-lo. Um tiro certeiro no tanque de gasolina seria o suficiente para criar o caos. Com tudo pronto, o rapaz sentou-se no capô do carro e pegou seus binóculos de longa distância, pondo-se a esperar.

Entrementes, atrás de uma cabana a dois quilômetros de distância de onde Duo estava, Heero estacionava o seu jipe, o escondendo atrás da única parede parcialmente em pé no local. Caminhou até os pedaços de madeira da cabana que foram levados pelo vento e que formavam uma boa barricada e ajoelhou-se na areia quente, o sol batendo com força sobre a sua cabeça enquanto seus olhos azuis piscavam por detrás das lentes escuras dos seus óculos para poder se acostumarem com a claridade.

"O pássaro saiu do ninho Soldado Perfeito." – a voz de Wufei soou em seu comunicador.

"Tempo Justiceiro?"

"Zero ponto dois oito minutos."

"Entendido." – respondeu o japonês enquanto armava a sua bazuca. Assim que Tubarov estivesse uma boa distância do carro o mandaria para os ares e, se os seus cálculos estivessem certos, os nocautearia no meio do processo lhe dando tempo o suficiente de pegar as informações e eliminar as testemunhas.

Na cabana do lado oposto de Heero, Duo tomava outro gole da água de seu cantil enquanto esperava, abanando-se como podia com a mão e olhando no seu relógio a cada cinco minutos. A parte mais chata de suas missões era a parte da espera antes da ação. Rodou os olhos a sua volta, tentando captar qualquer movimento suspeito. Tinha a sensação de que não estava sozinho naquela área e que com certeza tinha outra pessoa com a mesma intenção que ele ali. A White Fang com certeza mandou o seu melhor agente para essa missão. Com certeza o famoso Soldado Perfeito estava na área. Já tinha cruzado com ele em algumas missões, não pessoalmente é claro, mas com o seu estilo único e incomum. O admirava óbvio, pois o sujeito era brilhante, mas o desprezava cada vez que ele conseguia batê-lo em uma missão. Era realmente perfeito, como o seu codinome, quando o assunto era espionagem.

Heero apoiou a sua arma no chão e pôs-se a esperar, relembrando os eventos da noite passada e dando um pequeno sorriso. Talvez fosse bom quando voltasse levar uma lembrança para Duo, com certeza ele gostaria de ter algo do Cairo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam apenas três minutos para o alvo chegar no ponto zero.

Duo ajeitou os seus óculos, fazendo a câmera instalada nele tremer um pouco, o que gerou um resmungo de Quatre do outro lado da linha do comunicador. Rapidamente o americano pediu desculpas e olhou em seu relógio. Faltavam dois minutos. Levou os binóculos aos olhos para poder observar o ponto zero onde o jipe de Tubarov deveria se encontrar com o jipe do empregado de Lady Une. Ao longe ele já conseguia ouvir os barulhos dos motores e sorriu um pouco. Estava quase na hora.

Heero ouviu os barulhos dos motores ao longe e sorriu. Estava quase na hora. Ergueu a sua bazuca na altura dos olhos para poder observar o ponto de encontro diante da mira a longa distância dela e viu de rabo de olho algo brilhar dentro de uma cabana a dois quilômetros de onde estava. Virou a mira da bazuca para o local, já tendo uma vaga idéia de quem estava lá. O agente dos Preventers, o tal de Shinigami. Ajustou a mira para poder se aproximar mais e finalmente ver o rosto de seu rival e franziu as sobrancelhas diante do que viu. Aquela trança, aquelas roupas, aquele rosto parcialmente escondido pelos binóculos ele conhecia, e muito bem.

"Duo?" – murmurou estupefato, abaixando a bazuca.

Duo sentiu que alguém o observava e teve a certeza de que deveria ser o agente da White Fang, o soldado perfeito, e rapidamente virou os binóculos na direção de onde a sensação vinha, ficando extremamente surpreso diante do que viu. Abaixou os binóculos e deixou os óculos escuros escorregarem pela ponte do nariz, olhando para a pessoa do lado oposto de onde estava por sobre as lentes negras. Aquele não poderia ser o Heero, poderia?

"_Só pode ser sacanagem_." – murmurou, não acreditando que o seu marido fosse o famoso Soldado Perfeito.

De onde estava, Heero estava tendo o mesmo pensamento que Duo e chocado demais para poder se mover enquanto via os olhos violetas o mirarem com intensidade. Agora sim sua pergunta estava respondida. Sabia, finalmente, onde Duo tinha aprendido a atirar daquela maneira. Afinal, ele era o Shinigami.

_Continua..._


	4. Guerra de Casal

**AVISO: Cena TPS (tiro, porrada e sexo. Ou seja: LEMON)**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Guerra de Casal**

"Puta que pariu, isso não está acontecendo!" – Duo quase gritou no comunicador enquanto na base do Cairo Quatre arregalava os olhos diante do linguajar do amigo.

"Shinigami, o que houve?" – perguntou o loiro e Duo soltou um longo grunhido, colocando os binóculos novamente sobre o rosto para ter certeza de que estava vendo direito e que aquilo não era nenhuma ilusão causada pelo deserto… Nops, estava vendo perfeitamente e aquele com certeza era Heero com uma bazuca nas mãos o olhando estupefato.

"Visual Príncipe." – murmurou o americano de trança, colocando os seus óculos de volta no lugar. –E me diga que eu não estou alucinando. – Quatre ajustou a câmera dos óculos de Duo, dando um zoom no que ele estava vendo e arregalou os olhos azuis.

"Cacete!" – gritou no comunicador. –Aquele é o Heero? – disse desacreditado, sua mente brilhante já rodando a mil por hora para tentar compreender aquela situação, até que chegou a uma resposta que o surpreendeu mais do que a pergunta. Heero era o Soldado Perfeito, o melhor assassino da White Fang. –Duo que mer…

"Nem me diga." – murmurou o espião, jogando os binóculos no banco do carro e descendo do capô dele, ajeitando a sua arma nas mãos. E agora, o que ele fazia? As ordens de Treize eram bem claras: eliminar qualquer agente da White Fang que se pusesse no meio do caminho dos Preventers.

De sua posição Heero estava tendo o mesmo debate que Duo, ainda tentando entender se estava realmente vendo o que estava vendo ou se estava tendo uma alucinação. Aquele lá com um fuzil nas mãos não era o seu marido. Seu inocente, doce e pacífico marido. Certo que Duo era um pouco pavio curto mas isso já era demais. Ele nunca seria capaz de matar uma mosca, quanto mais uma pessoa. Ele não poderia ser o temido Shinigami.

"Pombas Soldado Perfeito, o que você está fazendo?" – a voz de Wufei soou exasperada no comunicador quando em seu localizador mostrou que Heero não estava se movendo e fazia pelo menos um minuto que o alvo tinha chegado ao ponto zero. –YUY, MISSÃO! – gritou ao topo dos pulmões para ver se finalmente Heero lhe dava atenção e esse piscou, rapidamente voltando ao mundo terreno e vendo o alvo se mover, fazendo as negociações de praxe e começando a partir.

"Merda!" – grunhiu irritado e jogou o seu laçador de mísseis sobre o ombro, mirando no carro de Tubarov antes que o mesmo se aproximasse demais do veículo. De seu ponto, Duo arregalou os olhos quando viu Heero se mexer e voltou o seu olhar para o carro de Tubarov. Ele estava indo embora, não poderia deixá-lo ir embora e, muito menos, o soldado da Oz. Ergueu o fuzil na altura dos olhos pronto para poder derrubar todas as testemunhas. Teria de haver mudanças de planos. Duo e Heero puxaram o gatilho ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a bala e o míssel alcançarem ao mesmo tempo o carro, causando uma grande explosão. Tubarov só teve tempo de olhar para trás antes de ser atingido pelos destroços do carro. O soldado da Oz, que estava a uma relativa distância do jipe de Tubarov, arregalou os olhos e correu para o seu carro, entrando as pressas pelo lado do motorista.

"Ah não!" – Duo gritou, largando o fuzil na areia e correndo em direção ao sujeito, tirando a arma do cós da calça no meio do caminho. Heero viu o americano correr em direção ao carro e largou a bazuca de lado, também começando a correr. Não deixaria os Preventers chegarem na frente dessa vez. Duo deu a volta pelo carro em chamas, tentando desviar-se da fumaça e pulou sobre o corpo queimado e ferido de Tubarov, parando apenas alguns segundos para poder agachar-se ao lado dele e sentir o seu pulso, constatando que não havia nenhum. Voltou a correr, erguendo a arma na altura dos olhos e a segurando com as duas mãos, a apontando para o jipe que estava fugindo. Atirou, com o barulho da sua arma sendo ecoado pelo barulho de outra arma. Quando viu que não adiantava o quão bom fosse de tiro pois o alvo tinha acabado de escapar, o rapaz de trança abaixou a arma.

"Duo!" – a voz firme e furiosa chamou o seu nome e Duo virou-se, pegando a outra arma que guardava no cós da calça e a apontando para o rosto de Heero, que imitou os seus movimentos e também tinha duas armas apontadas para a sua cabeça.

"Puta que pariu Heero, você não deveria estar em uma viagem de negócios para a High-Tech? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" – acusou com a voz firme e com os dedos passando perigosamente por sobre o gatilho.

"E quanto a você?" – Heero sacudiu um dos braços furiosamente. –Você não deveria estar vendendo uma casa em algum buraco da cidade? O que você está fazendo aqui no Cairo? E desde quando você sabe atirar?

"Não seja ridículo Yuy. Nós dois sabemos o que estamos fazendo aqui. Você não é tão idiota e eu muito menos."

"E você ainda se pergunta porque o nosso casamento está em crise. MENTINDO PARA MIM, NÃO É A TOA QUE ESTÁ EM CRISE!" – finalmente Heero perdeu a compostura e o choque que recebeu ao ver Duo ali como seu inimigo foi substituído por fúria. Por anos o americano esteve mentindo para ele e com certeza deveria estar se divertindo com isso. Onde estava aquele maldito lema que dizia que ele não mentia?

"Mentindo? MENTINDO? SE ENXERGA ANTES DE FALAR DE MIM YUY!" – rebateu Duo igualmente furioso, aproximando-se um passo de Heero e com a sua arma nunca movendo um centímetro do seu alvo.

"Eu não acredito que esse tempo todo eu estive dormindo com o inimigo." – rosnou o japonês de maneira ácida. Detestava ser feito de idiota, ainda mais pelo homem a quem ele jurou ser fiel e confiar pelo resto da sua vida. Deveria ter ouvido a sua família quando disse que não era boa idéia casar-se com um civil. Claro que ele nunca esperaria que esse civil fosse um Preventer.

"Dormindo? Tirando a noite passada, sabichão, você nem tocava em mim direito." – Duo comentou sarcástico, seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro por detrás da lente dos seus óculos. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, eram as ordens, mas ele simplesmente não tinha forças para puxar o gatilho. Afinal, era o Heero que estava na sua frente.

"Com certeza você deve ter se divertido muito com a minha cara. "Olha só como eu engano o idiota o fazendo pensar que eu sou um inofensivo corretor de imóveis". – o dedo de Heero dançou perigosamente no gatilho e Duo soltou um grunhido, dando um sorriso torto de escárnio.

"Eu nunca disse que era inofensivo Yuy! E quanto a você? Você deve ter se divertido duplamente comigo mentindo para mim se fazendo passar por um consultor ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia com a sua AMANTE! Me diz uma coisa? Já contou para ela que noite passada a gente foi à forra?" – ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Heero arregalou um pouco os olhos surpreso.

"Do que você está falando?" – perguntou ácido e Duo deu um rosnado diante da cara de pau dele, afastando-se um passo do homem.

"Da mancha de batom no colarinho da sua camisa." – disse, olhando pelo reflexo dos óculos de Heero que o carro atrás de si ainda soltava grossas nuvens de fumaça. Era a sua única chance então.

"Oras não é nada disso…" - começou até que repensou o que iria dizer. -… eu não te devo explicações, mas sim você. – acusou mais uma vez e Duo recuou mais um passo. –O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Heero perguntou quando viu que marido estava se afastando de si. Sabia qual eram as suas ordens, tinha que matar a concorrência, mas ele simplesmente não poderia matar Duo. Era absurdo demais.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Isso!" – com uma agilidade que surpreendeu o japonês, Duo sumiu entre a fumaça que saia do carro em chamas. Heero começou a correr, pronto para ir atrás do fugitivo, quando ouviu algo cortar o ar e um dardo se enterrar na carne do seu braço.

"Mas que porcaria é essa?" – murmurou, arrancando o dardo do seu braço e com as pontas dos dedos recolhendo o líquido que escorreu do ferimento e o cheirando. –Mas que mer… - começou, sentindo a sua visão começar a ficar turva e o seu corpo paralisado, o fazendo cair com um baque na areia quente. A última coisa que viu antes de apagar foi o jipe de Duo sumir na poeira do deserto.

* * *

"Yuy? Yuy?" – ouviu a voz ao longe lhe chamando enquanto tapas eram dados em seu rosto. Heero tentou abrir os olhos mas sentia as pálpebras muito pesadas para conseguir fazer isso. Gemeu um pouco quando sentiu outro tapa contra a sua bochecha e tentou erguer as mãos para poder afastar o intruso que estava incomodando o seu sono. –Vamos soldado, acorde! – a voz ordenou de modo mais firme, obrigando o cérebro treinando de Heero a despertar. Finalmente os olhos azuis abriram-se vagarosamente para ver o rosto distorcido de Wufei sobre si.

"Chang?" – falou com a voz arrastada, tentando se sentar mas sentindo o corpo todo dolorido. O que tinha acontecido? Puxou pela memória seus últimos momentos antes de apagar e lembrou-se. Estava em uma missão no deserto, tinha que interceptar Tubarov e o soldado da Oz. Tinha que pegar o disco com os dados. Estava quase conseguindo quando os Preventers se meteram no caminho e tudo virou um caos total. Tentou mais uma vez se lembrar da conversa que tivera com o agente dos Preventers. Tinha visto Shinigami de perto mas não conseguia associar o nome a um rosto.

"Caramba Yuy, Duo te derrubou legal." – a voz de Relena soou no comunicador ainda preso em seu ouvido e pareceu que um choque elétrico percorreu o cérebro de Heero. Missão, deserto, Preventers, Shinigami… DUO! Em um pulo Heero estava sentado e alerta com os seus olhos vagando para todos os lados tentando entender o que inferno tinha acontecido. Seu marido estava no meio do deserto, discutindo com ele, apontando duas armas para a sua cabeça… sentiu uma dor em seu braço esquerdo e abaixou os olhos para ver o hematoma que estava se formando sobre a pele bronzeada. E o filho da mãe o apagou. Desgraçado!

"Diga que é um pesadelo!" – levantou-se da cama onde estava, cambaleando um pouco e quase caindo de joelhos no chão duro. Parecia que Wufei tinha ido atrás dele no deserto e o levado de volta ao quarto de hotel barato em que eles estavam no Cairo.

"Qual parte? A parte em que você deixou o alvo escapar com as informações ou a parte em que o Duo quase te matou?" – murmurou Wufei e Heero soltou um rosnado enfurecido, socando a primeira coisa que apareceu diante dos seus olhos. Ou seja, a parede.

"Aquele desgraçado filho da mãe mentiu para mim! Por cindo malditos anos ele mentiu para mim!" – grunhiu, tirando o seu punho de dentro do pequeno buraco que tinha formado na parede. Os nós de seus dedos estavam sangrando e começando a ficarem avermelhados.

"Bem, não é como se você tivesse contado toda a verdade para ele, não é?" – rebateu Relena no comunicador do japonês, o que a fez ganhar um rosnado enraivecido como resposta.

"Era para o bem dele. Para a segurança dele." – Heero defendeu-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto sob o olhar atento de Wufei, recolhendo os equipamentos da missão. Zechs ficaria furioso quando soubesse do acontecido.

"E com certeza ele deve ter pensado o mesmo em relação a você." – o chinês defendeu. Não conhecia bem Duo Yuy, o tinha visto apenas poucas vezes, mas realmente era estranho tentar imaginar aquele americano vivaz e bem humorado como um assassino frio e um espião de primeira linha. Ele não tinha o perfil para esse emprego. Ele era expansivo demais, tagarela demais, sem contar aquela enorme trança que o faria identificável em qualquer canto do mundo. Como ele conseguiria sumir na multidão possuindo características tão peculiares?

"Não, com certeza ele deveria estar se divertindo as minhas custas, esperando o momento certo para dar o bote e arrancar todas as informações que eu tenho da White Fang." – Heero rebateu, seu cérebro ainda nublado pela raiva, e Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso, enquanto na tela do computador a imagem de Relena fazia a mesma coisa.

"Heero, ele me pareceu bem surpreso em ver você lá, tanto quanto você ficou surpreso ao vê-lo lá." – defendeu a garota. Conhecia Duo um pouco mais que Wufei, pois era mais próxima do casal Yuy do que o chinês, e apesar de Duo realmente ter mentido para o marido, ele tinha uma boa razão para isso, com certeza. Afinal, ser um agente secreto não te dá muita liberdade para ficar contando para qualquer um o que você faz da vida.

"Por que vocês estão defendendo ele? Esqueceu que ele é o inimigo?"

"Não! Ele é um rival. Inimigo é a Oz." – corrigiu Wufei.

"Chang! De todas as pessoas, eu pensei que você era o que ficaria mais furioso pelo nosso caminho ter sido novamente interrompido pelo Shinigami." – por que os seus amigos não viam sentido nessa situação da mesma maneira que ele estava vendo? Por que eles estavam tão calmos assim?

"Os Preventers perderam os arquivos da mesma maneira que nós e, agora, a gente vai ter que arrumar outra maneira de recuperá-los. Então, até lá, temos que resolver esse problema de rivalidade. Heero meu caro, se o seu casamento estava em crise antes, agora ele vai pro buraco." – disse o chinês com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Tem toda a razão. Agora ele vai pro buraco porque se eu não conseguir o divórcio, eu o mato." – rosnou o japonês, terminando de recolher todas as coisas e abrindo a porta do quarto. –Vamos embora, não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui. – ordenou e desceu as escadas com passos pesados. No quarto, Wufei virou-se para a tela do laptop, a única coisa que ainda tinha restado, e franziu o cenho para a garota que lá estava.

"E agora?" – perguntou a menina que mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Sendo Duo ou não ainda sim tenho que cadastrá-lo no sistema como agente inimigo. Porém agora temos um problema maior do que uma briga de casal. Eles foram identificados pela Oz, podem estar correndo perigo. Será que seria sábio manter Heero nessa missão? Ele me parece instável no momento."

"Yuy vai superar isso assim que a raiva abaixar e o senso vier a sua cabeça. Quanto à missão, creio que Zechs vai concordar que ele ainda é o melhor para isso. Agora quanto à briga de casal… isso é problema deles."

"Mas Chang… - a garota passou os dedos trêmulos pelos fios de cabelos. -… a ordem dele ainda está de pé, se lembra?" – Wufei piscou, não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar até que lembrou das ordens de Zechs sobre o aparecimento dos Preventers na missão: "_Se os Preventers se meterem no meio do caminho, elimine o agente deles…_"

"Você sabe o que eles dizem onna." – Relena piscou, dando um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

"Não, o que eles dizem?" – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Em briga de marido e marido a gente não mete o umbigo." – a mulher arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Eles não dizem isso!" – gritou exasperada.

"Mas rimou, não rimou?" – retrucou Wufei com um sorriso sarcástico e Relena arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

"Você fez uma piada, Chang? OH.MEU.DEUS! Você fez uma piada!" – e riu histericamente, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto gargalhava. –Me diz uma coisa… – perguntou a garota com um sorriso sarcástico. –Doeu? – o sorriso aumentou mais ainda e Wufei rolou os olhos negros.

"Vai pro inferno Operador." – falou com a voz firme e fechou laptop com um estalo, correndo quarto afora para poder alcançar Heero antes que ele fosse embora e o deixasse para trás.

* * *

O carro derrubou com um estrondo a pequena estátua que enfeitava a entrada da garagem da casa, mas o homem que saiu do veículo não se importou muito com isso, descendo as pressas do automóvel e batendo a porta dele atrás de si. Correu até a entrada da casa, parando por segundos quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado.

"Olá sr. Yuy!" – Duo virou-se para ver o seu vizinho Bill parar em frente à cerca branca da sua casa, com a coleira do cachorro entre os dedos.

"Olá Bill." – cumprimentou com o seu sorriso costumeiro, revirando os bolsos da sua calça na procura das chaves da casa. Pelas suas contas Heero ainda estaria a caminho, já que o tranqüilizante que ele lançou no japonês era forte o suficiente para apagá-lo por horas, lhe dando uma certa vantagem. Com os dedos trêmulos ele finalmente conseguiu pegar o molho de chaves e procurar aquela que pertencia à porta de entrada, a enfiando bruscamente na fechadura e tentando abri-la. Por segundos a porta recusou a se abrir e Duo considerou intensamente em arrombar a própria casa, mas sabia que o vizinho ainda estava na sua calçada, como um idiota, o observando. Quando finalmente ouviu o clique da fechadura se abrindo, ele empurrou a porta largamente e virou-se para o vizinho com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

"Até mais Bill." – disse, batendo a porta com um estrondo e começando a correr pela casa. Foi até a cozinha, puxando da sua bota uma enorme faca de caça e se aproximando do armário de aço, enfiando a ponta da lâmina entre a fenda formada pelo design do armário e arrancando uma placa de aço dele, revelando um painel cheio de botões. Digitou a senha no painel, fazendo o armário abrir-se em várias partes, revelando uma estante cheia de armas. Suas ordens eram claras e tinham sido redobradas assim que ele passou os arquivos da missão para Treize. Ele não tinha medido palavras quando disse com todas as letras: "_Não me interessa se ele é o seu marido, seu irmão… sua mãe, ele com certeza sabe demais. Por isso, acabe com ele!_" E Shinigami não era homem de ser ordenado duas vezes. Catou a escopeta que estava dentro da estante, a carregando e logo depois pegou outra arma de pequeno porte a guardando em um suporte na perna. Tinha terminado de fechar o painel de armas quando o barulho de pneu sendo bruscamente freado soou na entrada da casa. Duo correu até a sala de estar e abriu um pouco a cortina, vendo o carro de Heero porrar contra a traseira do seu carro com extrema violência. Rapidamente ele virou-se e disparou escada acima procurando uma posição estratégica no corredor e pondo-se a esperar.

Heero desceu do carro, batendo a porta com força assim que saiu. Caminhou a passos largos em direção a casa mas não atreveu-se a ir direto para a porta da frente, não quando ele tinha apenas uma arma meio carregada presa na sua calça. De jeito nenhum. Não depois do que ele viu no deserto e da reputação que precedia o americano. Duo era bom demais e com certeza deveria estar esperando por ele armado até os dentes e, por isso, ele também tinha que se preparar. Deu a volta pela casa, passando direto pela porta da cozinha, pois não iria se arriscar a entrar por ali também, e parou na janela da sala de entretenimento, puxando o seu canivete e forçando o trinco dela o mais silenciosamente possível. Abriu o vidro, entrando no local pé ante pé e fechou a janela atrás de si. A casa estava com todas as luzes apagadas e a única iluminação que entrava nela provinha dos postes da rua, o que facilitou para Heero esconder-se nas sombras até alcançar a porta que levava ao porão. Abriu-a vagarosamente, a fechando atrás de si e descendo as escadas o mais silencioso possível. Assim que chegou no chão do porão correu até a estante onde eles guardavam algumas bugigangas, tirando caixas de ferramentas do caminho para poder lhe facilitar a passagem. Com os dedos procurou por imperfeições na parede até que encontrou um nó o qual ele apertou, fazendo a parede se abrir e revelar um arsenal de armas que deixaria os fuzileiros navais com inveja. Puxou uns quatro pentes para a sua arma, colocando um nela e guardando os outros nos bolsos e pegou também um silenciador, o atarraxando na ponta da pistola. Agora sim ele estava preparado para encarar a fera, pensou enquanto camuflava o arsenal novamente e ia em direção a escada, pegando um pequeno pedaço de espelho quebrado no caminho.

Duo postou-se no topo da escada, sendo escondido pela parede enquanto esperava Heero aparecer. Tinha ouvido o barulho do carro, tinha visto Heero dentro do veículo, mas não o tinha ouvido entrar na casa. Porém, ele sabia que o japonês estava no primeiro andar, escondido, mas estava. Afinal, ele não seria idiota em anunciar a sua presença sabendo que estava correndo risco de vida. Respirou profundamente e atreveu-se a por parte da cabeça para fora do seu esconderijo a procura de sua presa, tentando saber qual era a sua posição e se estava perto da escada.

O japonês ajoelhou-se próximo ao pé da escada, usando o corredor que ligava a sala de estar a cozinha como refúgio, e estendeu um pouco o pedaço do espelho para poder saber a posição de Duo. Moveu o objeto em suas mãos, tentando achar o americano de trança no andar superior mas as sombras não o possibilitavam ver muita coisa. E Wufei ainda ficou se perguntando na viagem de volta como um homem como Duo poderia ser espião se ele era tão fácil de se achar com a sua fisionomia e o seu jeito de ser. Com certeza seria impossível para ele se camuflar. Pois bem Wufei, aí estava a sua resposta, pois no momento ele estava quebrando a cabeça para tentar achar Duo no andar superior.

O americano arriscou novamente uma outra olhada para o andar inferior até que algo sendo refletido lhe chamou a atenção. Aquilo era um espelho? Bingo. Deu um sorriso feral e armou a escopeta. Heero viu o movimento no topo da escada pelo espelho e só teve tempo de soltar um "kuso" sob a respiração antes do primeiro tiro acertar uma parte da parede acima da sua cabeça. E junto com o primeiro tiro veio outro, e mais outro, fazendo o japonês se encolher enquanto pedaços da parede caíam sobre si. E, de repente, os tiros pararam.

"Ainda vivo baby?" – a voz de Duo soou irônica do andar de cima, com ele se arriscando a sair do esconderijo para poder ver se tinha cumprido a sua missão. De sua posição Heero soltou baixos gemidos simulando dor por ter sido atingido e Duo torceu os lábios diante do barulho, mexendo-se mais ainda. Parecia que ele tinha o acertado. Quando parte do seu corpo estava aparecendo no topo da escada, Heero mirou a sua arma na direção do americano e começou a atirar. Rapidamente o rapaz de trança jogou-se contra a parede, a usando como escudo diante da chuva de balas que vinha em sua direção. Num movimento rápido saiu do seu esconderijo e atirou mais uma vez, fazendo Heero se abaixar para escapar do tiro e depois se levantar para revidar. Mentalmente o americano contou quantas vezes o japonês já tinha atirado e calculou que a munição dele deveria estar acabando. Quando ouviu o clique da arma do outro espião, Duo aproveitou essa chance para sair de seu esconderijo e atirar sem piedade no marido, descendo as escadas escorregando no corrimão. Heero só teve tempo de sair da linha de tiro enquanto carregava ao mesmo tempo a sua arma. Duo chegou ao térreo da casa e mirou a arma em um Heero correndo, o acertando por pouco, o japonês terminou de carregar a sua pistola e se jogou no chão, deslizando por ele de costas e atirando no americano, que se escondeu atrás de um móvel do corredor. Aproveitando isso o japonês correu até a cozinha, usando a bancada no meio dela para poder se proteger.

"Isso é inútil Ro, você sabe que não vai conseguir fugir de mim para sempre." – gritou Duo de sua posição, verificando o seu armamento. Ainda tinha um tiro.

"Você não pode me _matar_ por tentar." – retrucou Heero com sarcasmo, espiando pela curva da bancada para ver o que Duo iria fazer. O americano saiu detrás do móvel e disparou contra Heero, acertando a quina da bancada bem em cima da cabeça do japonês. Heero ergueu-se, apoiando-se na bancada e descontando o pente de sua arma em Duo, que tirou a arma que estava no suporte da sua perna e revidou os tiros, acertando portas de ferro, ricocheteando as balas, furando armários, quebrando vasos, destruindo praticamente a cozinha na tentativa de acertar Heero que não parava quieto no lugar. Porcaria, o homem era muito rápido, conseguia se esquivar dos tiros com perfeição. Não era a toa que era o melhor.

Um tiro acertou uma gaveta de talheres e Heero viu as facas caírem no chão com um barulho metálico. Viu pelo reflexo da lâmina delas que Duo tinha saído de sua posição e estava vindo em sua direção. Trocou mais uma vez o pente da arma, vendo que agora estava apenas lhe sobrando um pente reserva. O americano o estava fazendo gastar munição. Esperto ele. Sem mais nem menos pegou uma faca no chão e a lançou contra o rapaz de trança, tentando discerni-lo das sombras do corredor que o camuflava. Duo viu a lâmina vir em sua direção e esquivou-se rapidamente, deixando a faca passar por si e sumir corredor abaixo, batendo contra o chão da sala com um som agudo.

"Estamos apelando não é Hee?" – caçoou o americano e ouviu o japonês dar uma gargalhada sombria.

"Foi você quem começou." – e apareceu por cima da bancada disparando tiro atrás de tiro em cima do rapaz de trança. Duo jogou-se do outro lado da bancada e esperou um intervalo nos tiros, até que apareceu por cima da superfície da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que Heero e com um tiro preciso acertou a arma do japonês, o desarmando. Heero arregalou um pouco os olhos e pegou a primeira coisa ao seu alcance para poder distrair o americano e lhe dar tempo de fugir. Sua mão encontrou um pesado faqueiro de madeira e o agarrou, o jogando contra o homem. Duo tentou desviar-se do faqueiro mas esse acertou o seu braço, o fazendo perder a arma também. Ambos pararam quando viram que não tinham mais a segurança de suas pistolas para continuar essa briga e olharam um para outro intensamente, esperando o próximo movimento de cada um.

"E agora?" – perguntou o americano com uma sobrancelha erguida e viu Heero pôr-se de pé e correr em direção a sala de estar, com certeza para conseguir mais suprimento. –Ah não! De jeito nenhum! – gritou, correndo atrás do homem e jogando-se em cima dele, fazendo ambos caírem sobre o sofá e rolarem por ele até caírem com um baque no chão.

Duo rolou por sobre o tapete, pondo-se de pé ao mesmo tempo que Heero e recebendo um chute certeiro dele no peito, o fazendo recuar. O americano ofegou em busca de ar e sua cabeça foi jogada para trás diante da força do soco que recebeu no rosto. Esfregou as costas da mão no canto da boca de onde escorria um filete de sangue e os seus olhos violetas estreitaram enquanto recebia um chute no peito e outro na barriga de Heero. Dobrou o corpo ao meio, olhando por entre os cílios negros para o japonês no outro lado da sala e que tinha um sorriso de escárnio no rosto e estava intacto, balançando as mãos como se estivesse o chamando para a briga.

"Vamos baby, venha para o papai." – provocou o moreno de cabelos curtos e Duo soltou um rosnado, partindo para cima do japonês e desferindo um soco contra o rosto dele, o fazendo recuar alguns passos. Deu uma giratória com a perna tentando acertar a cabeça do moreno mas ele abaixou-se, perdendo o seu golpe por poucos milímetros. Mas assim que se levantou foi recebido com um vaso de porcelana quebrando-se na sua cabeça e um chute poderoso no peito, assim como um soco na boca do estômago e outro chute na altura do pulmão, lhe tirando todo o ar e o fazendo cair de costas contra uma estante de prateleiras de vidro, fazendo os vidros se quebrarem e todos os bibelôs da estante caírem com um estalo no chão.

"Quem é o papai agora?" – retrucou Duo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e a respiração ofegante. Os olhos violetas arregalaram-se quando Heero levantou-se ainda tonto e jogou-se contra ele, o derrubando no chão com força e desferindo outro soco no seu rosto, causando um corte na sua bochecha. Com um impulso o japonês levantou-se e começou a dar chutes contra as costelas de Duo enquanto o mesmo encolhia-se da maneira que podia, engolindo os gemidos de dor e tentando diminuir os danos que os golpes estavam causando. Soltando um grunhido o americano piscou e resolveu apelar. Com a mão fechada em um punho ele acertou entre as pernas de Heero e esse recuou gemendo de dor. Duo aproveitou a sua chance e levantou-se aos tropeços, saindo correndo dali. Heero não ficou muito tempo perdido em sua dor, pois assim que viu o rapaz de trança fugir começou a correr atrás dele, o interceptando na cozinha e jogando-se no chão, deslizando por ele e segurando os tornozelos de Duo, os puxando e fazendo o americano cair com um baque abafado no piso frio. Virou-se como pôde, tentando chutar Heero e soltar as mãos dele das suas pernas, mas os dedos do japonês estavam presos firmemente em seus tornozelos. As mãos desesperadas tatearam o chão a procura de alguma coisa até que seus dedos encontraram a arma do japonês esquecida mais cedo. Heero viu rapidamente o que as mãos de Duo tinham encontrado e procurou algo para se defender, encontrando a arma do americano perdida entre os cacos dos objetos que foram destruídos. Ambos levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, e apontaram as suas armas um para o outro. Hematomas surgiam em seus corpos e ferimentos estavam em seus rostos enquanto as suas respirações estavam ofegantes.

"Eu tenho a sensação de que a gente já viveu esse cenário antes." – ofegou Duo enquanto a sua mão segurava firmemente a arma apontada para a cabeça de Heero.

"Duo, não." – Heero falou com uma voz suave mas firme, mirando os seus olhos cobaltos nos violetas do americano, começando a abaixar a sua arma.

"Não, não, NÃO!" – protestou Duo, ele não deveria abaixar a arma, não podia. Era a missão deles e ela deveria ser cumprida. –Vamos! – sacudiu a sua arma na direção do marido. –Atira! – incitou mas Heero continuou a recolher a sua pistola.

"Duo." – Heero alertou. Era perda de tempo. Ambos seriam rápidos o suficiente para atirar ao mesmo tempo e acabar um com a vida do outro. Não valia a pena. Um deles ainda deveria ficar para poder parar a Oz. –Não seria justo. – falou, tentando ser racional apesar da adrenalina que estava latejando em suas veias. Nunca tinha sentido tanta excitação em uma perseguição quanto tinha sentido nesta noite. Ver Duo o perseguir, disposto e lhe matar, com aquele olhar feral e aquela arma nas mãos o estava afetando de um modo que ele achava que não deveria afetar. Será que estava começando a desenvolver tendências sado-masoquistas?

"Você não e divertido Ro." – murmurou o americano, começando a abaixar a arma, mas o brilho obtido diante da ação de agora pouco ainda estava em seus olhos. Com isso Heero perdeu o controle de vez.

"Tem razão," - comentou rouco, dando um passo largo em direção a Duo e segurando no pulso dele, o torcendo e o fazendo largar a arma. – eu não sou. – e o arrebatou para um beijo selvagem. Heero segurou na cintura do marido, girando os seus corpos e o jogando contra a porta de aço da geladeira, o fazendo soltar um gemido de protesto e tentar tirá-lo de cima de si, mas o japonês segurou em ambos os pulsos de Duo os prendendo acima de sua cabeça enquanto a sua boca continuava a atacar os lábios vermelhos do americano. Heero soltou os pulsos de Duo quando percebeu que ele não estava mais protestando diante do que ele fazia e deslizou as suas mãos até as coxas do homem, as segurando e fazendo Duo subir em seu colo. Com outra girada de corpo o japonês jogou o homem sobre a bancada da cozinha, seus lábios nunca deixando de violentar os lábios de Duo e com as pontas dos dedos segurou em um punhado da blusa do americano, a rasgando com uma força quase animal. Duo interrompeu o beijo, suas mãos puxando a barra da camisa de Heero de dentro da calça dele e a tirando por cima da cabeça do japonês, a descartando a algum canto da cozinha destruída. Voltaram a se beijar loucamente depois disso.

As mãos de Heero novamente voltaram a vagar pelo corpo do homem de trança, passando pelo peito claro, brincando com os mamilos eretos. Duo desfez o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo gemido. Os olhos azuis cobalto pousaram na ponta daquela longa trança e rapidamente ele arrebentou o elástico que a prendia, passando os dedos pelas mechas castanhas, segurando em um punhado do cabelo com mais força que o necessário e puxando a cabeça de Duo de encontro a sua, esmagando as suas bocas juntas. O americano soltou um gemido de prazer e dor por causa do aperto de Heero em seu cabelo mas pouco se importou, pois a outra mão do marido já abria a sua calça e envolvia a sua ereção a acariciando com sofreguidão.

"Argh… HEERO!" – gritou quando a mão de Heero apertou a sua ereção com força, fazendo as suas costas arquearem diante desse movimento. Rapidamente Heero afastou-se e começou a arrancar as botas e calças de Duo, dando um sorriso torto ao ver a faca presa na perna do marido.

"Tsc, tsc, Duo… não sabia que você tinha esses fetiches." – provocou com uma voz baixa e sensual e Duo sentiu o seu corpo tremer. Nunca tinha feito amor desse jeito com Heero, com ele agindo quase como um animal no cio. Era totalmente excitante. Heero arrancou a faca da perna do marido e a lançou contra uma parede com força, a fazendo ficar cravada lá.

"Fetiches? Eu vou te mostrar o fetiche." – falou Duo com uma voz quase sumida de tesão e sentou-se sobre a mesa, sentindo a superfície fria queimar contra a sua pele nua que, no momento, estava pegando fogo. Puxou Heero para perto de seu corpo através do cinto da calça dele e pegou uma longa faca que estava largada em cima da mesa, a passando por entre a cintura de Heero e a calça dele, começando a cortar o tecido da roupa do japonês, que deu um sorriso enquanto que com os pés começava a tirar os seus sapatos. Quando ambos se encontravam nus no meio da cozinha, Heero voltou a atacar a boca do marido com voracidade, o inclinando sobre a mesa novamente.

"Agora Duo Yuy, eu vou te dar uma lição por ter atirado em mim." – murmurou o japonês, dando um tapa estalado na coxa dele e deslizando por sobre o corpo do americano, engolfando a ereção dele com a sua boca. Duo novamente arqueou o corpo e soltou um gemido gutural enquanto sentia a boca de Heero subir e descer pelo seu pênis, a língua quente circulando a cabeça e os primeiros indícios do orgasmo chegando.

"Heero… por favor…" - implorou quando sentiu aquela boca quente deixar o seu membro.

"Por favor o quê?" – Heero deu um sorriso sádico, enterrando as suas unhas nas coxas claras de Duo, as marcando. Sua ereção dolorida roçava contra a entrada do americano enquanto o pênis dele apontava para o teto da cozinha com as primeiras gotas do orgasmo aparecendo.

"Por favor me coma porra!" – gritou exasperado, sentando-se novamente na bancada e Heero sorriu. Nunca que tinha ouvido um linguajar tão vulgar sair da boca de Duo. Ele era sempre tão educado até mesmo na intimidade do quarto. Mas, agora, o ouvindo falar dessa maneira apenas o deixava mais excitado.

"Com prazer." – murmurou e o penetrou de uma vez só. Duo congelou diante da dor que quase o partiu ao meio, mas não teve tempo de gritar pois uma boca estava sobre a sua enquanto um corpo maior movia-se sobre o seu. Juntos começaram uma dança cadenciada misturando prazer com dor e quando deram por si os gemidos e gritos ecoavam pela cozinha enquanto os corpos suados chocavam um contra o outro. Duo segurava os cabelos de Heero com força entre os dedos enquanto os seus próprios fios grudavam-se nas suas costas molhada.

"Grite para mim Duo!" – pediu Heero perto do ouvido dele. –Implore por mais. – ordenou e Duo abraçou o japonês pela cintura, fazendo os seus corpos se juntarem mais e esfregando a sua ereção contra o abdômen do moreno de cabelos curtos, criando uma fricção intensa. –GRITE PARA MIM DUO! – falou com uma voz firme, o estocando com mais força e Duo cumpriu a ordem com prazer.

"SIM! MAIS HEERO! MAIS FORTE!" – gritou ao topo dos pulmões quando sentiu o clímax chegando. Quando Heero mais uma vez estocou com força e fundo dentro do seu corpo, o americano sentiu tudo explodir no orgasmo mais violento que teve em toda a sua vida, sentindo a sua semente começar a deslizar pela sua barriga ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se contraia e Heero despejava o seu sêmen dentro de si, o fazendo deslizar pelas suas coxas.

Duo caiu com um som abafado sobre a mesa com a respiração descompassada e o corpo brilhando por causa do suor. Sua mente estava tão nublada pelo prazer que no momento ele não sabia nem se conseguiria somar dois mais dois. O corpo de Heero caiu sobre si, no mesmo estado que o seu, e o americano sorriu. Se fosse para ter um fim como esse tentaria matar Heero mais vezes.

"Wow!" – ofegou com a voz quase sumida e por causa do peso do japonês sobre o seu peito. Com certeza estaria todo dolorido pela manhã mas tinha valido muito a pena.

"Hn." – Heero murmurou de volta, ainda muito perdido para saber direito o que estava acontecendo.

"Isso foi… nossa." – não conseguia se expressar direito, pois ainda estava um pouco extasiado, sem contar que o cansaço estava começando a abatê-lo depois de todo esse exercício físico.

"Concordo." – o japonês respondeu, erguendo-se nos cotovelos para poder olhar o rosto do marido na pouca luz que estava dentro da cozinha. –E agora? – perguntou. Agora que a adrenalina tinha abaixado o que eles iriam fazer? Continuar nessa briga de gato e rato? Olhou a sua volta para o cômodo destruído e torceu um pouco o nariz. Se continuassem assim não haveria casa que resistisse às guerras deles. –Duo? – chamou, voltando-se para o americano apenas para vê-lo com os olhos fechados e a respiração compassada. Tinha dormido. Resignado, Heero ergueu o homem menor nos braços e o levou para o quarto do casal, o depositando sobre a cama e o cobrindo com os lençóis claros. Foi até o armário de ambos, pegando alguma muda de roupas e a enfiando em uma sacola, logo depois se vestiu e voltou-se para o marido, dando um suave beijo na testa dele e saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Talvez o que eles precisassem no momento era de um tempo, pois ainda eram rivais, e ainda tinham uma missão a cumprir.

Com isso em mente Heero foi até o carro e ligou o motor, partindo para o centro da cidade. Afinal, agora ele tinha mais um problema para resolver além do fato de que ele foi reconhecido pela agência rival. Ele também fora reconhecido pelo inimigo e isso era o bastante para gerar outra guerra. Uma entre a Oz e ele.

_Continua…_


	5. Bella Dona

**Capítulo IV**

**Bella**** Dona**

-Me diga que você não matou o Duo. – a mulher disse ao abrir a porta do apartamento, se escorando no batente e ajeitando o roupão de dormir que estava deslizando sobre o ombro. Os cabelos estavam desalinhados, os olhos um pouco inchados e pelo modo como ela estava vestida estava claro que ela tinha acabado de sair da cama apenas para atender a porta.

-Eu não matei o Duo. – respondeu Heero, passando por ela e entrando displicente no apartamento como se fosse dono do lugar. Caminhou até o sofá, largando a bolsa em cima dele e olhando a sua volta. Fazia um tempo que não entrava na casa dela, mas nada parecia ter mudado de lugar. Relena apenas rolou os olhos diante da atitude do japonês e fechou a porta com um estalo, colocando novamente à trava de segurança da sua arma no lugar e a escondendo mais uma vez atrás do móvel que ficava ao lado da porta. O homem observou a mulher por um tempo e assim que ela voltou a olhá-lo, viu que tinha um sorriso torto no belo rosto dele.

-O que foi? – perguntou quando percebeu que ele a olhava demais.

-Você é do tipo que atira primeiro e pergunta depois? – escarneceu e Relena deu de ombros, soltando uma pequena risadinha.

-E você é do tipo que apanha primeiro e depois foge para a casa da melhor amiga. O que aconteceu com você Heero? – perguntou ao ver o hematoma e o corte no rosto do moreno. Heero tocou no corte em seu rosto e deu um pequeno sibilo diante da ardência. Agora que toda a adrenalina tinha abaixado ele conseguia sentir cada ferimento do seu corpo latejando por causa da briga com Duo.

-Duo aconteceu. – respondeu o japonês, deixando o seu corpo cansado cair no sofá macio da loira. Relena rolou os olhos, soltando um bocejo e caminhou até o banheiro do apartamento, voltando minutos depois com uma caixa de primeiros socorros nas mãos e sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

-Ele tentou te matar? – perguntou curiosa enquanto aplicava um remédio sobre o corte na bochecha do japonês, que contorceu o rosto diante da dor que sentiu.

-Eu diria que ele quase conseguiu. Não sobrou muita coisa da cozinha e da sala de estar para contar história, deveria saber. – soltou um suspiro, deixando que a mulher colocasse o curativo sobre o corte.

-E depois? – indagou enquanto guardava os remédios de volta à caixa de primeiros socorros.

-E depois e o joguei sobre a mesa da cozinha e fiz sexo selvagem com ele. – terminou com uma voz monocórdia e Relena piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Você não fez isso, fez? – disse incrédula e diante do olhar sério do japonês viu que ele estava realmente falando a verdade, a fazendo rir mais ainda. –Você fez! – acusou e Heero soltou um grunhido, ajeitando-se mais no couro macio do sofá.

-Eu preciso de um favor Relena. – pediu, olhando janela afora para as luzes distantes da cidade. –Preciso de um lugar para passar a noite. – e virou-se para olhá-la de novo, vendo que finalmente ela tinha parado de rir.

-Mi casa, su casa. – disse a garota dando de ombros e novamente sumindo apartamento adentro, apenas para voltar alguns minutos depois com travesseiros e cobertas para Heero dormir no sofá.

-Obrigado Lena. – falou o homem enquanto recebia as cobertas e a via sentar-se novamente ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada. –O que foi?

-Eu ia te falar isso pela manhã quando você chegasse na Fang, mas já que você está aqui eu derrubo a bomba de vez. Meus informantes da ilegalidade me passaram um arquivo muito interessante hoje.

-Sobre? – perguntou o japonês desinteressado enquanto soltava a sua arma da sua perna e tirava os seus sapatos.

-A Oz identificou você por causa daquela missão falha no Cairo. – respondeu Relena enquanto via o japonês tirar uma toalha de dentro da bolsa junto com uma muda de roupa, levantando-se e caminhando para o banheiro da casa. A garota o seguiu, parando no batente da porta que ele deixou parcialmente aberta para poder ouvi-la.

-Eu já esperava por isso. Mas já vou avisando que não sairei da missão mesmo que o Zechs me obrigue. Duo com certeza não fará o mesmo, e se queremos chegar na frente temos que combater o melhor com o melhor. – comentou com um sorriso sarcástico enquanto olhava no espelho do banheiro da jovem o estrago que o americano tinha feito em seu rosto.

-Também não acredito que o meu irmão queira te tirar do caso. – Relena deu de ombros, deslizando pela parede e sentando-se ao lado da porta do banheiro. –Mas agora teremos que redobrar as nossas atenções. A Oz contratou um grupo mercenário sob a liderança de um tal de Dr. J e as ordens são claras: querem a sua cabeça por quinhentos mil. – falou e Heero apareceu na porta do banheiro apenas com as suas calças jeans e a camiseta na mão, olhando intensamente para a jovem sentada no chão.

-Só quinhentos? Eu pensei que era o melhor.Hunf! – deu de ombros e voltou para dentro do banheiro enquanto Relena rolava os olhos.

-Convencido. – murmurou sob a respiração. –De qualquer modo eu redobraria a minha atenção, ainda mais na próxima missão. Zechs quer aquele arquivo de volta, pois ao que parece era a única coisa que faltava para poder terminar o projeto MS. E pelo que sabemos, ele ainda não chegou nas mãos de Lady Une.

-Certo. Agora me diz… - Heero falou enquanto tirava a sua calça e entrava sob a ducha quente, sentindo seus músculos doloridos relaxarem sob o jato d'água. -… eu pego de volta as informações, e depois?

-Depois a gente destrói a Oz e se eles realmente tiverem construído o MS…

-Deixe-me ver se adivinho. Zechs quer o MS construído para testes do governo.

-Bingo.

-E onde ele espera que eu ache Lady Une e a base da Oz para encontrar esse MS? Temos informações o suficiente para isso? – comentou o japonês enquanto tirava o xampu dos seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes. Relena hesitou um pouco, mordendo a bochecha.

-Temos coordenadas incompletas e informações incongruentes que os nossos agentes conseguiram. Porém, há uma outra metade de informação que tornaria a nossa completa.

-E onde está essa informação que nos ajudaria a localizar a Oz? – perguntou o homem enquanto se secava e colocava uma calça de moletom para poder dormir.

-Com os Preventers. – concluiu a jovem quando viu Heero sair do banheiro ainda secando os cabelos molhados. –Não há nenhuma chance de você conseguir tirar isso do Duo, há? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, levantando-se do chão e acompanhando Heero até a sala novamente. O japonês soltou uma gargalhada e tocou com as pontas dos dedos o curativo que estava em seu rosto.

-Não sem envolver dor e balas. – disse divertido e Relena jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperada. Agora que a raiva tinha passado parecia que o japonês estava adorando a idéia de saber que o habilidoso Shinigami na verdade era Duo Maxwell. Afinal, agora ele representava um desafio. E Heero simplesmente amava desafios, literalmente.

* * *

Duo rolou na cama, piscando os olhos para poder afastar o sono e espreguiçou-se um pouco, soltando um grito quando as suas costelas estalaram e seu corpo dolorido protestou diante do movimento. Virou-se novamente, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro e sentiu o cheiro de Heero emanar do tecido. Deu um pequeno sorriso. A noite anterior tinha sido a mais louca e a mais maravilhosa de toda a sua vida. Agora sim se lembrava do porquê de ter se casado com o japonês.

Levantou-se da cama, amarrando o lençol na cintura com um nó e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas da casa com passos lentos e parando na entrada do corredor que levava para a cozinha. Viu a estante da sala de estar quebrada e soltou um suspiro. Teria que contratar um vidraceiro para consertar aquilo. Seus olhos se voltaram para o buraco na parede e ele fez uma careta. Outra coisa que tinha que ser consertada. Com os pés descalços caminhou até a cozinha e lentamente tentou desviar-se dos cacos de vidro, vendo o estrago em que estava o local. Seus adorados armários de ferro estavam todos esburacados. Os pratos de porcelana que a sua mãe tinha lhe dado de presente de casamento agora eram cacos no chão. E o vaso que a sua tia May… contorceu o lábio, passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos e desfazendo alguns nós. Bem, ele nunca tinha gostado daquele vaso mesmo e Heero sempre dizia que aquela era uma peça de decoração extremamente grotesca. Não foi grande perda então.

Caminhou até a porta da geladeira que tinha um grande amassado por causa da porrada que Heero deu nela na noite anterior com o seu corpo, e viu um bilhete com a letra do japonês preso em alguns imãs da porta.

"_Sinto ter que partir cedo, mas você sabe que não podemos ficar juntos enquanto não resolvermos esse problema que nos fez nos encontrar. Não quero dar motivos a minha empresa de realmente te matar. Com amor, Heero_."

Queimou o bilhete em uma das bocas do fogão e depois se apoiou sobre a bancada, pensativo. Heero tinha razão. No momento a missão tinha uma prioridade sobre o casamento deles. Se estivesse certo, ambos agora eram alvos do inimigo e separados estariam mais seguros do que juntos, porque se o inimigo descobrisse que eles eram casados acharia que eles saberiam sobre todos os planos dos Preventers e da White Fang. E a Oz não iria descobrir nada se eles realmente não tivessem nada para contar. Soltou um longo suspiro, vagando novamente seu olhar para a cozinha destruída. A reforma iria custar três meses do seu salário e as desculpas que ele teria que dar aos pedreiros seriam homéricas. Talvez se contratasse uma empresa de confiança… Quatre deveria conhecer alguém…

-Mas no que diabos eu estou pensando? – falou alto no meio da cozinha destruída. –Assassinos podem estar atrás de mim e eu aqui pensando na maldita reforma da cozinha? – deu uma longa risada e sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando os cabelos e os desarrumando mais ainda. –Acho que a noite passada ainda está fazendo efeito no meu cérebro. Eu ainda não me recuperei daquele orgasmo. – suspirou extasiado, caminhando até a geladeira para ver se tinha algo de bom para o café da manhã. Abriu a porta e começou a procurar entre as prateleiras algo comestível, quando a campainha da porta da frente tocou. Duo ergueu-se com um olhar sério de dentro da geladeira e olhou por cima da porta de ferro em direção a porta de entrada. Fechou o aparelho o mais silenciosamente possível e caminhou nas pontas dos pés sobre os cacos de vidro, agachando-se no meio do caminho para poder pegar uma das armas esquecidas no chão na noite anterior. Tirou o pente da arma enquanto caminhava em direção a entrada e verificou o número de balas. Ainda tinha meio pente nela. Colocou a peça de volta ao lugar e parou em frente à porta, escondendo a arma às costas e parando ao lado do batente, chamando através da madeira grossa:

-Sim? – quem quer que fosse se começasse um tiroteio só iria acertar o ar diante da posição em que ele estava.

-Duo, tudo bem aí? – a voz de Trowa soou do outro lado da porta e Duo a abriu lentamente, deixando apenas uma brecha para poder ver o rosto do amigo. –Duo? Você está vivo? – perguntou surpreso ao ver o americano escorado na porta o olhando com uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

-Não! Isso é uma projeção holográfica da minha pessoa! – resmungou, abrindo um pouco mais a brecha para permitir que Trowa entrasse e dando uma olhada para qualquer coisa suspeita na rua antes de fechar a porta. –É claro que sou eu!

-De mau humor eu vejo. – respondeu o homem de olhos verdes, observando com interesse a destruição que estava na sala de estar. –E não me diga que você acordou hoje odiando tudo e resolveu re-decorar? – comentou sarcástico e Duo deu um sorriso torto e sem vida.

-Muito engraçado você. – respondeu, voltando para a cozinha e jogando a arma em cima da bancada. Trowa entrou no aposento e as suas sobrancelhas arquearam consideravelmente.

-O que aconteceu aqui? Discordância sobre o que iriam fazer para o jantar? – continuou com as piadas com um tom como se estivesse falando do tempo e Duo rolou os olhos.

-Bem, eu tentei matar o Heero, ele tentou me matar. Mas como você vê o plano não deu muito certo e no fim a gente acabou estranhamente se entendendo. – deu de ombros, voltando para a geladeira para procurar algo para comer.

-Como assim acabaram se entendendo?

-É ridículo Trowa. – disse exasperado, batendo a porta do aparelho e voltando-se para o amigo com uma maçã na mão. –Alguma vez você já se perguntou o porquê dessa rivalidade entre os Preventers e a White Fang?

-Shhh. – sibilou o moreno de cabelos curtos. –Não diga esse nome.

-Por quê? É amaldiçoado? Relaxa Tro. É a minha casa, esqueceu? Eu saberia se tivesse um grampo nela num raio de vinte quilômetros.

-Não, eu não sei o porquê da rivalidade.

-Exatamente. Se trabalhamos sob as ordens do mesmo governo, por que então nos desprezamos?

-Sei lá, Duo. Algo pessoal que aconteceu no passado entre os antigos chefes e que acabou se tornando uma tradição. Vai saber. Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-É que eu estava pensando. – pausou, dando uma mordida na sua maçã enquanto pensava sobre o que iria dizer. –Essa nova missão parece ser muito grande para ser feita apenas por nós. Talvez precisemos de ajuda. – Trowa novamente ergueu uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Pode esquecer. O chefe é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda a alguém. E com certeza ele não vai querer de jeito nenhum a WF no caminho. – falou sério e Duo estreitou os olhos, dando outra mordida, dessa vez mais forte, na fruta em sua mão.

-Se ele pensa que eu vou matar o Heero apenas para parar uma facção terrorista ele pode tirar o cavalinho dele da chuva.

-Ele não está mais interessado na morte do Heero ao que parece. Mas ele não quer que a WF chegue na frente, apenas isso. Treize sabe que você não vai matar Heero e isso seria desobedecer a ordens. Mas mandar você para o olho da rua seria extremamente perigoso e ele sabe disso. Você sabe demais, além do fato de ser o melhor agente que temos. – deu um sorriso torto que Duo rapidamente retribuiu. Era uma sinuca de bico. Ou ficava com alguém que sabia demais, mas mesmo assim ainda poderia lhe ser fiel e um grande agente, ou o mandava para a rua e corria o risco de perdê-lo para o inimigo e assim perder informações. Filiado aos Preventers Duo estaria mais seguro do que sozinho.

-E agora o que ele quer que eu faça? – perguntou, terminando de comer a sua maçã e jogando o talo na lixeira do outro lado da cozinha. Sorriu. Por anos Duo fingiu ser um rapaz simples e com o menor talento em esportes apenas para Heero não desconfiar de que ele estava longe de ser normal. Porém, agora que o japonês sabia da verdade, bem… agora que ele sabia da verdade não deixaria Heero ganhar uma partida de basquete nunca mais contra ele.

-Que você vá à agência. Isso ainda não terminou e temos uma missão para cumprir. – Duo acenou com a cabeça, passando por Trowa na cozinha e sumindo casa adentro, foi para o seu quarto tomar banho e colocar alguma roupa e minutos depois voltava à sala de estar com uma bolsa na mão e de maneira apresentável. Ambos saíram da casa em silêncio e o americano soltou um suspiro quando viu o tamanho do estrago que Heero tinha feito na traseira do seu carro. Outra coisa que custaria uma grana para consertar. Aquelas lanternas valiam uma fortuna. Nunca, mas nunca mais mesmo apagaria Heero daquela maneira. O homem parecia ficar de extremo mau humor quando faziam isso com ele. Entrou no carro de Trowa e novamente mais silêncio prevaleceu durante todo o caminho até os Preventers.

-Bem vindos aos Preventers Agentes Maxwell e Barton. – a voz metálica do elevador os cumprimentou e Duo aguardou até que as portas da máquina se abrirem. Mal elas terminaram de deslizar pelo batente e o americano se via cara a cara com Treize.

-Você não o matou. – atestou o homem, dando as costas para eles e caminhando até a sala de reuniões.

-Não, não o matei. Vai fazer o que em relação a isso, me matar? – Duo retrucou em um tom sombrio e ameaçador.

-Não Maxwell. – Treize virou-se novamente para encará-lo. –Você é muito novo e muito talentoso para morrer. E creio que a minha adorada irmã Helen não vai gostar que eu termine com a vida do querido filho caçula dela. – disse com um sorriso torto e Duo quase riu. Poucos da agência sabiam desse pequeno segredinho entre Treize Khushrenada e Duo Maxwell, ou seja, que Treize era o tio de Duo. E que Helen, a mãe do americano, ficaria possessa se o irmão mais novo encostasse um dedo nos lindos e longos fios do cabelo do seu querido filho caçula.

-Com medo da minha mãe Treize? – caçoou o rapaz e o homem de cabelos cor de cobre enrijeceu os ombros.

-Faz idéia de como a sua mãe pode ser assustadora com uma arma na mão? – Duo riu. Claro que ele fazia idéia, era uma tradição de família. Seu avô trabalhou nos Preventers junto com o seu pai. Sua avó trabalhou nos Preventers, mas era secretária do chefe. Sua mãe também trabalhou na agência e foi assim que conheceu o pai dele. Seu irmão mais velho trabalhava na agência, mas em um posto que ficava em algum buraco da Alemanha. Sua irmã do meio também trabalhava nos Preventers na sede que ficava na Inglaterra. E ele, o caçula da família, estava indo pelo mesmo caminho.

-Claro que faço. – riu o rapaz de trança, tomando o seu lugar na mesa de reuniões. Quatre já o esperava e assim que Trowa entrou deu um cumprimento rápido ao loiro.

-Não quero mais saber se você vai matar o seu marido ou não. Não me interessa mais. Na verdade, é até providencial o fato de vocês terem se entendido.

-Como você pode saber que a gente se entendeu ou não? – perguntou Duo desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha ameaçadora.

-Nos meus anos de experiência Duo eu aprendi a identificar e a reconhecer a origem de vários ferimentos e creio que essa marca no seu pescoço não foi causada por um golpe de algum especialista em artes marciais. – instintivamente Duo levou a mão para a mencionada marca e procurou ao redor da mesa algo que pudesse lhe mostrar sobre o que Treize estava falando. Viu Quatre lhe estender, com um grande sorriso no rosto, um espelho e pegou o objeto para ver e mencionada marca. Ele estava com uma enorme mancha vermelha e arroxeada no pescoço, indicação clara de que aquele era o modo que Heero tinha encontrado para marcar território. Corou e jogou o espelho em cima da mesa, jogando a trança sobre o ombro para poder esconder a marca.

-Por que é vantagem que o Heero e eu agora nos entendamos?

-Porque… - Treize parou, dando um suspiro como se fosse extremamente doloroso falar sobre isso. -… parece que vamos precisar da ajuda da White Fang nessa missão. – o jovem de trança quase fez uma dança da vitória em cima da mesa. Sabia, alguma coisa lhe dizia que o fato de ele ter descoberto a verdade sobre o marido era por causa de um bem maior. –Ela tem as metades das coordenadas que precisamos para poder encontrar a Oz. E metade da tecnologia que completa a nossa para poder concluirmos essa missão com sucesso. Então, preciso de um intermediário para me levar até o chefe, e como tivemos a sorte de ter um dos nossos agentes casado com o agente da concorrência…

-Vocês querem que eu fale para o Ro marcar uma reunião com o chefe dele para você Treize?

-Sim. – respondeu o homem entre dentes. Os três agentes que estavam na sala com ele sabiam o quanto estava sendo difícil para o ruivo engolir todo o seu orgulho e pedir ajuda a White Fang. Porém, alguém precisava dar o primeiro passo. Com certeza a WF também estava precisando de ajuda, mas era orgulhosa demais para admitir isso. E se eles ficassem nessa brincadeira infantil nunca chegariam a lugar algum.

-Pode deixar que eu transmito o recado. Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Treize soltou um suspiro diante da arrogância de Duo, girando a sua cadeira e virando-se para a tela de TV que estava atrás de si. Rapidamente Quatre fuçou no computador e jogou algumas imagens na tela.

-Lembra dele, Maxwell? – perguntou Treize e Duo inclinou-se sobre a mesa, estreitando um pouco os olhos para poder reconhecer a foto que estava na tela.

-O informante que fugiu lá no Cairo.

-Exato! – Treize voltou-se para encarar os seus agentes. –E que vai se encontrar essa noite no restaurante Bella Blue no centro da cidade para entregar a esse homem – outra imagem surgiu na tela. – as informações que faltam para a Oz terminar o projeto MS. Esse é Yasper Acht, homem de confiança de Lady Une e que vai recolher do mensageiro o disco com as informações finais do MS. Eu quero que vocês os parem e quero aquelas informações. O encontro dos dois será essa noite, zero oito ponto zero da noite.

-Hum… senhor? – Duo chamou, franzindo os lábios enquanto gravava as feições do homem que estava na tela.

-Sim? – Treize perguntou, olhando intensamente para o rosto de Duo.

-O que o senhor está deixando de fora? – perguntou astuto e Treize deu um sorriso, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Não era a toa que ele era o melhor.

-Quatre. – chamou o loiro que hesitou um pouco antes de digitar alguns códigos em seu computador e na tela da TV aparecer o que parecia ser uma ordem de serviço. E nela estava escrito claramente:

_Nome: Duo Maxwell_

_Idade: 28 anos_

_Altura: 1.76_

_Peso: 70 quilos_

_Olhos: violetas_

_Cabelos: castanhos compridos_

_Preço: U$ 500.000_

_Codinome: Shinigami_

-Eu tomaria bastante cuidado se fosse você Duo. Porque agora há dois jogando esse jogo. Você está atrás da Oz… a Oz está atrás de você. E não é apenas isso. – Treize deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para Quatre que hesitou novamente antes de jogar na tela:

_Nome: Heero Yuy_

_Idade: 33 anos_

_Altura: 1.82_

_Peso: 78 quilos_

_Olhos: azuis_

_Cabelos: castanhos curtos_

_Preço: U$ 500.000_

_Codinome: Soldado Perfeito_

Duo apenas assoviou baixinho e depois soltou uma longa e divertida gargalhada.

-Estão cobrando quinhentos pela cabeça de cada um? Pensei que fossemos os melhores. – deu um sorriso de escárnio e Treize balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro diante do pouco caso que o americano estava fazendo. Porém, estava acostumado. Não era a primeira vez que a cabeça do Shinigami tinha sido colocada a prêmio, porém ele não tinha sido identificado antes e os perseguidores não duraram muito tempo para descobrir quem estava sob o codinome do Deus da Morte. Mas agora era diferente. Eles tinham uma identificação. Sabiam quem eles eram e agora a coisa iria ficar feia. Como eles descobriram esses dados Treize não sabia. Mas se a Oz foi capaz de tal feito isso queria dizer que não era uma organização rebelde qualquer, que era mais poderosa do que imaginava e foi isso que fez o homem pensar muito até finalmente engolir o seu orgulho e decidir que eles precisariam da ajuda da White Fang.

-Agradeça que eles não descobriram que na vida civil você não assina o Maxwell há cinco anos. – murmurou Treize e Duo soltou outra risada, dessa vez mais mórbida. O homem estava começando a sentir pena de quem a Oz mandaria atrás do americano. Shinigami não gostava de ser a presa e quando ele era a caça, o resultado sempre era muito mais almas queimando no fogo no inferno por causa da ira do rapaz de trança.

-E o que eu preciso fazer para pegar esse cara e não ser pego? – perguntou o rapaz de trança e de repente Quatre soltou uma gargalhada detrás da tela do computador. Trowa e Duo se voltaram para o loiro que teve um acesso de tosse e rapidamente parou de rir, dizendo um baixo "me desculpe". –O quê? O que foi? Qual é a graça Cat? – virou seus olhos confusos para Treize que tudo o que fez foi dar um grande sorriso malicioso para o agente.

-Quatre vai equipá-lo agente Maxwell. Boa sorte esta noite. – disse e saiu da sala sem responder as perguntas que estavam estampadas no rosto do americano.

-Cat? – novamente o homem de trança chamou o amigo, que não agüentou mais e voltou a rir histericamente, dobrando-se sobre a mesa com falta de ar por causa das gargalhadas. Trowa ergueu-se da sua cadeira e caminhou até o namorado, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele e erguendo as sobrancelhas, tão intrigado quanto Duo.

-Quatre o que foi? – perguntou e Quatre ergueu-se da sua cadeira num impulso, inspirando profundamente para poder recuperar o ar e indo até a sala de equipamentos que os agentes usavam em missões disfarçadas. Abriu alguns armários e revirou algumas peças de roupa dentro deles, tudo no mais absoluto silêncio. Trowa e Duo apenas observaram o loiro andar de um lado para o outro até que ele finalmente parou e voltou-se para os dois homens dentro da sala.

-Duo. – chamou com um tom divertido e um sorriso brincando no canto de sua boca. –Essa vai ser a roupa que você vai usar nessa missão. – e estendeu a peça de roupa para os olhos violetas que foram se alargando a cada segundo que se passava.

-Não… não! – Quatre apenas colocou a peça de roupa sobre a mesa e depois recolheu os assessórios, os mostrando a Duo. –Pode esquecer Quatre Raberba Winner! EU NÃO VOU USAR ISSO! – e continuou protestando enquanto era preparado para a missão.

* * *

Heero soltou um longo e profundo suspiro detrás do volante do carro e olhou pela janela a entrada do restaurante Bella Blue. Luxuosos carros paravam na entrada do recinto e eram levados por rapazes contratados até o estacionamento do local. Pessoas bem vestidas paravam na entrada para serem checadas na lista de convidados e depois sumiam porta adentro. Novamente deu outro suspiro, mexendo na orelha para ver se o seu dispositivo de comunicação estava intacto no lugar.

-Soldado Perfeito na escuta, está me ouvindo Operador? – do outro lado da linha o japonês pôde ouvir o longo e sofrido suspiro de Relena e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Por que eu sempre tenho que ficar na van? – resmungou a garota. –E com esse psicótico oriental ainda por cima? – soltou um grunhido e rapidamente uma voz masculina a interrompeu.

-Psicótico oriental? Vê lá como fala comigo, onna! – protestou Wufei e Heero quase soltou uma gargalhada. O que tinha dado no Zechs para colocar os dois como plano de apoio a Heero nessa missão? Olhou pelo retrovisor do carro a van que estava estacionada no final da rua e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ela tinha dado uma tremida brusca, o que indicava que eles estavam saindo da discussão verbal e partindo para a discussão braçal.

-Parem! – ordenou com uma voz autoritária e o bate boca que ele estava ouvindo no seu comunicador rapidamente cessou. –Temos uma missão a cumprir e vocês sabem muito bem os riscos dela. Preciso de pessoas que eu confio para guardar as minhas costas. Então, se vocês não podem se entender e se respeitarem, podem dar meia volta que eu me viro sozinho. Antes só do que mal acompanhado. – falou com uma voz dura e quase pôde imaginar a expressão envergonhada que ambos estavam fazendo dentro da van.

-Desculpa. – veio o pedido em conjunto de ambos.

-Ótimo. Vamos nessa então. – ligou novamente o motor do carro e dirigiu-se a entrada do restaurante, parando ao lado do atendente que rapidamente abriu a porta para si. Desceu do veículo, ajeitando as dobras inexistentes do seu smoking, e caminhou até a entrada do restaurante. A recepcionista sorriu para ele e perguntou o seu nome.

-Odin Lowe. – respondeu Heero.

-Ah sim sr. Lowe. – estalou os dedos no ar e um dos garçons veio na direção da garota. –Acompanhe o sr. Lowe até a mesa quatro. Tenha uma boa noite senhor. – desejou e Heero prontamente acompanhou o garçom, acomodando-se na mesa e olhando ao seu redor. Ele estava em um canto mais escurecido do salão, o que lhe possibilitava se esconder nas sombras e não ser visto, mas permitia que ele visse cada pessoa dentro daquele restaurante. Viu que o mensageiro ainda não tinha chegado e sorriu um pouco, relaxando os ombros.

-Estou no ponto. – murmurou, tomando um gole do vinho que havia sido lhe servido mais cedo.

-Compreendido. – Relena respondeu, começando a mexer nos aparelhos e câmeras externas da van para poder monitorar os seus arredores e avisar a Heero da chegada dos alvos.

Nesse meio tempo, na entrada do restaurante, outro carro parava em frente ao rapaz que recebia os convidados. O queixo do jovem chofer caiu quando viu a figura que saiu do veículo e ficou ainda mais embasbacado quando a linda mulher lhe sorriu docemente.

-Cuide bem dele. – disse com uma voz suave, entregando as chaves para o homem. –Ele é o meu xodó. – declarou e subiu as escadas elegantemente, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar ávido do chofer até que ela checou o seu nome na lista de convidados.

-Ah sim senhorita. – a recepcionista na porta falou quando viu o nome da bela mulher na lista. –O garçom vai acompanhá-la até a sua mesa. – e chamou o garçom para acompanhá-la. A cliente sorriu para a menina na porta e sumiu restaurante adentro. A jovem recepcionista virou-se para o chofer que ainda estava parado na porta do carro da mulher e rapidamente gritou para ele sair do seu torpor. –Pare de babar e vai trabalhar!

-Por aqui senhorita. – o garçom disse enquanto a guiava pelas mesas e os belos olhos da mulher, delineados e marcados com um lápis preto, rodavam pelo lugar tentando familiarizar-se com o ambiente. Os lábios rosados pelo batom sorriram quando divisou a um canto uma figura familiar e suas mãos suaves pousaram no braço do garçom o fazendo parar entre duas mesas.

-Não precisa me levar até a minha mesa. Creio que encontrei um conhecido. – sorriu encantadoramente para o homem e começou a caminhar em direção a mesa onde uma figura solitária bebia o seu vinho calmamente.

Heero tinha acabado de falar com Relena e Wufei, perguntando sobre algo sinal do alvo, quando ouviu um leve arrastar de cadeira perto da sua mesa e uma voz suave sobrepor-se a música do salão, dirigindo-se a ele.

-Espero que você não se importe. – os olhos azuis se voltaram para a bela mulher que se sentava a sua frente e as grossas sobrancelhas franziram-se querendo saber o que ela estava fazendo ali. Não tinha tempo para flertes e tinha um trabalho a cumprir. –Sozinho? – perguntou a mulher, sorrindo para o garçom que lhe serviu um vinho branco e depois bebendo um gole da sua taça.

-Não. – respondeu o japonês em um tom seco e a observando de maneira intensa. Algo naquela mulher lhe era familiar. Longos e brilhosos cabelos castanhos emolduravam o rosto dela, descendo com suaves cachos até o a base das costas. O vestido negro abraçava algumas curvas do corpo dela, que tinha até um jeito meio masculino, mas nada muito acentuado. O decote não deixava os seios à amostra, mas era cavado o suficiente para atiçar a imaginação de qualquer um. Uma maquiagem cobria o rosto arredondado e bonito. Os lábios eram na medida certa e acentuados pelo batom rosado enquanto os olhos violetas eram destacados por causa do lápis preto e dos longos cílios negros. Espera um momento? Olhos… _violetas_?

-Viu algo que lhe agradou? – ela sorriu travessa e piscou um olho para ele e Heero engasgou diante do choque.

-Du… - ia começar a dizer, mas rapidamente a mulher o interrompeu.

-Duet ao seu dispor. – disse com um sorriso e outra piscada de olho e Heero não acreditou no que estava vendo. Era Duo, com um vestido negro altamente sensual, que se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo o fazendo parecer uma bela e curvilínea mulher. Uma fenda enorme mostrava as pernas claras e um salto de bico fino negro completava o visual. Fora à maquiagem e o fato de que os cabelos dele estavam soltos. Era um disfarce perfeito e Heero se viu ficando excitado só de ver a bela figura que estava sentada a sua frente.

-Que bom que agradei senhor… - deixou vagando no ar e rapidamente o japonês saiu do seu torpor para poder finalmente responder ao homem… mulher, ou o que fosse, a sua frente.

-Odin. – disse com a voz mais firme que pode encontrar e Duo lhe deu um grande sorriso de dentes brancos e brilhantes. De maneira gingada e sensual o americano levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até o homem de cabelos curtos, apoiando-se na sua cadeira para poder sussurrar no seu ouvido:

-Dance comigo. – Heero não pôde fazer nada a não ser obedecer a essa ordem e levantou-se, pegando na mão de Duo e o guiando para a pista de dança quando uma balada começou a tocar.

_I was patrolling a Pachinko_

_Nude noodle model parlor in the Nefarious zone_

_Hanging out with insects under ducting_

_The C.I.A was on the phone_

_Well, such is life_

-Soldado Perfeito? O que está havendo? Quem está aí com você? – Relena perguntou no comunicador depois de ter ouvido a conversa entre Heero uma misteriosa mulher.

-Shinigami, com quem você está falando? – Quatre perguntou de dentro da van dos Preventers, estando acompanhado por Trowa.

-Duo… - Heero falou de maneira quase inaudível, aspirando à fragrância dos cabelos macios de Duo.

-Shinigami? Esse que está falando é o Soldado Perfeito? – Quatre perguntou e Duo deu um pequeno sorriso para Heero quando esse o puxou para perto do seu corpo, envolvendo uma mão na sua cintura e a outra segurando o seu braço, começando a se mexer de acordo com a música.

-Sim. – Duo respondeu de modo suave enquanto permitia que os seus corpos se acomodassem de maneira perfeita como peças de um quebra cabeça. As mãos de Heero deslizaram pela cintura do americano, encontrando o seu caminho pelas coxas e lá ficando, fazendo os dois corpos se moverem lentamente em um ritmo sensual, atraindo os olhares de alguns clientes do restaurante. Duo virou-se dentro do abraço de Heero e esse prendeu os dedos na cintura esguia enquanto o rapaz de cabelos compridos rebolava suavemente contra as suas pernas, o provocando deliberadamente e fazendo o japonês dar uma inspirada profunda de ar. Novamente o americano virou-se, ficando de frente com o homem de cabelos curtos e passando os seus braços pelo pescoço dele, colocando uma de suas pernas entre as pernas trabalhadas do moreno, os fazendo gingar mais ainda, com quase nenhum espaço entre os seus corpos.

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo_

_The flower looks good in your hair_

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo_

_Nobody said it was fair, oh_

-Soldado Perfeito o alvo está a caminho. – Wufei falou dentro da orelha de Heero, que por breves momentos conseguiu transpassar a neblina que estava o seu cérebro por causa dos movimentos da criatura em seus braços. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos no rosto sério de Duo enquanto as suas mãos continuavam a vagar por aquele corpo que ele conhecia tão bem.

-Shinigami o alvo está a caminho. – Trowa falou para Duo cujo olhar estava preso no rosto firme de Heero, seus corpos ainda colados mexiam-se num ritmo sedutor e o americano mordeu o lábio inferior para poder impedir um sorriso ao sentir à excitação de Heero contra a sua coxa. O japonês deu uma virada de corpo e viu por sobre o ombro desnudo de Duo o mensageiro de Lady Une entrar no restaurante e fazer a verificação na lista de convidados com a recepcionista. Duo deu um sorriso escarninho e deslizou as suas mãos pelo peito do japonês, depois pela cintura, até que elas chegaram na bunda dele e com um aperto firme fez o homem mais velho pular no lugar, o que possibilitou o americano o virar e poder olhar na direção da porta por sobre o ombro do marido.

-Alvo na mira Operador. – respondeu Heero, ainda sentindo as mãos de Duo sobre a sua bunda e a excitação aumentando, tentando de todos os modos desnublar a sua mente diante do que estava acontecendo. Tinha um trabalho para fazer e um americano em seus braços que estava o fazendo esquecer desse detalhe.

-Errado. – Duo disse com uma voz divertida. –Alvo na _minha_ mira.

_For the Zapatistas I'll rob my sisters_

_Of all the curtain and lace_

_Down at the bauxite mine_

_You get your own uniform_

_Have lunchtimes off_

_Take a monorail to your home_

-O quê? – Heero sibilou, abaixando um pouco o rosto e se escondendo atrás de Duo quando viu o alvo passar por eles sendo acompanhado por um funcionário do restaurante em direção as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar do lugar.

-Foi bom conversar com você Odin, mas eu tenho problemas para resolver. – Duo murmurou divertido, roçando os seus lábios sobre os de Heero e recuando um passo. –Ah, - disse a meio caminho em direção as escadas, olhando por cima do ombro para o homem no meio do salão que parecia um pouco perdido diante do que estava acontecendo. – sabia que você está apitando? – comentou malicioso e Heero arregalou os olhos, finalmente despertando do seu estupor, e ouviu um apito vir de dentro do seu casaco. Rapidamente tirou a peça de roupa e a enfiou dentro do primeiro vaso de decoração do restaurante. Com um apito mais agudo o vaso explodiu em vários pedaços e isso foi o suficiente para causar pânico geral e clientes e funcionários correrem para fora do restaurante. Porém Heero apenas tentou abrir caminho pela massa em direção às escadas para poder alcançar Duo.

_Checkmate, baby_

_God bless us and our home_

_Where ever we roam_

_Now take us home, flaquito_

O japonês chegou ao andar superior e retirou a arma do coldre que ficava preso na sua cintura e começou a caminhar a passos leves pelo corredor pouco iluminado. Colou-se a uma parede quando ouviu barulhos abafados vindos detrás de uma porta e esperou um pouco. Quando não ouviu mais nada, posicionou-se em frente à madeira e deu um forte chute nela, a escancarando violentamente. O que viu o fez soltar um rosnado frustrado. Duo terminava de abaixar a arma e olhava com interesse para os dois corpos caídos no chão.

-E o disco? – perguntou ao homem que tinha a forma emoldurada pela luz da rua que entrava na sala escurecida. Não sabia se pulava em cima dele para saber sobre o disco ou se o agarrava novamente sobre a mesa da sala como fez noite passada na cozinha da casa deles.

-Não sei. – Duo respondeu com um sorriso maroto e Heero ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele estava mentindo. De algum modo ele conseguia dizer quando Duo estava mentindo. Bem, quando ele deixava transparecer de propósito que estava mentindo.

-Duo você… - começou, mas foi interrompido quando Duo arregalou os olhos e num rompante ergueu a sua arma, disparando contra ele. Heero ficou paralisado no lugar diante da atitude do marido até que ouviu um barulho atrás de si e saiu do seu transe quando o americano passou por ele correndo e bateu a porta da sala. Quando barulhos de tiros começaram a ecoar por todo o lugar é que o japonês voltou a agir, pegando na mão do homem de cabelos compridos e o levando em direção a janela da sala. Uma pequena escada de emergência passava por fora da janela e Heero a abriu, pegando Duo pela cintura e o colocando janela afora.

-Hei! Eu posso andar. – resmungou, erguendo a sua arma novamente quando a porta da sala foi aberta com um estrondo e atiradores surgiram disparando bala atrás de bala em cima deles. Deu cobertura a Heero até que ele saiu pela janela e ambos começaram a descer as pressas à escada de emergência, até que chegaram no chão do beco ao lado do restaurante. Duo tirou os saltos que usava e começou a correr atrás do marido, ganhando a rua e olhando vez ou outra por cima do ombro para ver se estavam sendo perseguidos. Escondeu-se atrás de Heero quando esse se virou bruscamente para atirar nos primeiros perseguidores que tinham chegado ao beco, e olhou a sua volta procurando uma rota de fuga. Na entrada do restaurante havia vários carros da polícia e bombeiros, com certeza por causa da bomba que ele colocou em Heero. E, no momento, eles já deveriam ter achado os corpos no andar superior.

-Precisamos de um carro. – Heero falou enquanto atirava em seus perseguidores e Duo procurou um carro nos arredores, divisando um há alguns passos de distância deles. Com o seu sapato quebrou o vidro do carro e abriu a porta dele, puxando os fios sob o painel e fazendo uma ligação direta.

-RO! – gritou, colocando metade do corpo para fora da janela e atirando nos perseguidores, dando cobertura para o japonês enquanto esse ia na direção do carro. Assim que a porta do lado do passageiro fechou-se o americano arrancou com o veículo.

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo_

_The flower looks good in your hair_

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo_

_Nobody said it was fair_

Finalmente estavam na estrada quando Duo recebeu do seu silencioso parceiro um forte tapa na cabeça.

-Ai, por que disso? – resmungou, esfregando com uma mão a parte agredida.

-É a segunda vez que você tenta me matar seu baka. – resmungou o japonês e o homem de cabelos compridos soltou uma longa e gostosa gargalhada.

-Ah, qual é, era apenas uma pequena bombinha. Nada pessoal, mas eu precisava de uma distração.

-E precisava _me usar_ como distração? – protestou o homem e Duo apenas sorriu mais ainda.

-Shinigami status! – a voz de Quatre soou no ouvido de Duo que deu um pequeno pulo em seu banco. Tinha esquecido dos outros.

-Missão… - ia começar a falar quando a voz de Heero o interrompeu.

-Kuso! – xingou o japonês, virando-se no banco para poder olhar pelo vidro traseiro do carro. Havia três carros pretos os perseguindo.

-O que foi Soldado Perfeito? – Relena perguntou e silêncio seguiu-se por alguns segundo até que:

-Quadrante 64, west side, Summer-ville. – falou o americano perto do ouvido de Heero e Wufei piscou os olhos confuso diante do que ouviu de Duo.

-O que ele quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o chinês, virando-se para Relena sentada ao seu lado dentro da van de apoio.

-Parece coordenadas. – respondeu a mulher, puxando os mapas da cidade de dentro dos arquivos do seu computador, encontrando as coordenadas passadas por Duo para o comunicador de Heero.

-Entendido Shinigami. A gente se vê lá. – respondeu Trowa ao amigo, já familiarizado com aquelas coordenadas.

-Seja lá quem esteja do outro lado da linha, - falou Duo novamente dessa vez para o japonês. – diga para nos encontrar nessas coordenadas.

-Ouviu isso Operador? – Heero transmitiu a mensagem para Relena.

-Sim. – respondeu a garota e o homem de cabelos curtos deu um aceno positivo para o marido, que sorriu.

-Então a gente se vê em uma hora, assim que o Shinigami se livrar de alguns insetos que prenderam na sola do seu sapato. – deu um sorriso tortuoso e afundou o pé no acelerador. Estava na hora da ação.

_Continua..._

**Música: Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros - Mondo Bongo**


	6. Direi a verdade, nada mais que a verdade

**Capítulo V**

**Juro dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade!**

A pequena van onde os dois agentes estavam aumentou a velocidade, indo de noventa para cento e vinte quilômetros em três segundos. Duo soltou um sorriso diante da potência do motor do carro e olhou no espelho retrovisor para as três BMW negras que os perseguiam. Virou o volante bruscamente e entrou em uma curva, alcançando a rodovia expressa e afundando o pé no acelerador. Ainda era cedo, apesar de já ser noite, e por isso o tráfego era um pouco intenso, mas não o suficiente para impedir que o americano fizesse a van cortar os outros veículos como faca cortando manteiga, tentando despistar os seus perseguidores.

Heero ergueu-se do seu assento, apertando o botão que abria o porta-malas, e passou por entre os espaços dos bancos indo para o banco traseiro, esperando a porta se erguer de vez e deixar o caminho livre para ele mirar a sua arma nos carros que os perseguiam. Ajoelhou-se sobre o estofado macio e segurou a pistola com as duas mãos, pronto para dar o primeiro tiro, mas uma virada brusca do carro o fez perder o equilíbrio e chocar-se contra o vidro esquerdo do veículo, quase atirando no teto do mesmo.

- Foi mal! – Duo disse pelo retrovisor quando viu o marido quase dar uma cambalhota no banco traseiro por causa da sua manobra.

- Hn. – foi tudo o que Heero respondeu antes de posicionar-se novamente. Começou a disparar e viu com desagrado que os seus tiros não estavam fazendo muito dano nos vidros do carro e mal arranhavam a lataria das BMW.

- Já que isso vai levar um tempo… – continuou o americano ao ver que os disparos de Heero não estavam causando muito efeito nos seus perseguidores. –… me conte alguma coisa sobre você. Alguma verdade. – Heero abriu a boca para falar quando foi interrompido pelo marido. – Fora o fato de que você é um assassino profissional. Disso eu já sei.

- Hum… eu nunca estudei Administração Empresarial em Harvard. – respondeu o moreno de cabelos curtos, disparando mais uma vez nos carros que os perseguiam, segurando-se no banco quando Duo fez uma outra curva violenta para poder se desviar de um corvette que parecia andar a passo lento na frente deles no meio da via expressa. Como o esperado, as BMW também fizeram uma manobra brusca para continuar os seguindo. –Eu estudei História em Los Angeles. – disse, apertando o gatilho freneticamente e quando finalmente viu que não estava conseguindo nada, abaixou a arma. No momento que abaixou a pistola, uma mão apareceu de um dos carros e começou a atirar contra eles. Heero encolheu-se no banco para poder fugir das balas enquanto Duo abaixava a cabeça vez ou outra apenas para fugir de alguns disparos, mas tentando manter a atenção na estrada.

- História? – repetiu descrente quando uma bala transpassou o vidro dianteiro do carro. Olhou pelo retrovisor para ver se Heero estava bem e viu o mesmo erguendo uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse a dizer algo contra o fato de ter cursado História.

- História é um curso muito interessante. – defendeu-se e Duo apenas fez uma expressão inocente, pulando no banco quando sentiu um tranco do seu lado do carro. Uma das BMW tinha batido no carro deles e estava tentando tirá-los da pista.

- História. É um curso nobre. – respondeu divertido enquanto via Heero movimentar-se no banco traseiro e abrir a porta corrediça para poder atirar no carro que ainda estava batendo neles e os prensando contra a mureta divisória da rodovia.

- Certo. Mas essa verdade é muito fraca, nem deu para me chocar. – provocou o americano, exasperado por nenhum tiro do marido estar funcionando nos carros inimigos. –Desiste amor, acho que eles são blindados. – afundou mais o pé no acelerador, indo para cento e quarenta de velocidade e entrando em uma saída da rodovia bruscamente, quase indo de frente contra a mureta que a separava da pista principal. Heero fechou a porta com um estalo e voltou-se para o porta malas aberto, trocando o pente de sua arma e voltando a disparar contra os carros.

- Certo. Quer uma verdade? – o japonês olhou por cima do ombro e abaixou a cabeça quando ouviu mais tiros atingindo a lataria da van. Duo abaixou a cabeça também, segurando com uma mão o volante enquanto com a outra tirava a pistola presa em sua coxa sob o vestido. Ergueu-se novamente e virou parte do corpo por cima do banco, disparando a sua parcela de balas.

- Duo! – Heero gritou depois de erguer-se novamente e ver que eles tinham saído da mão deles na pista e estavam quase indo de frente contra um caminhão que vinha no sentido oposto. Duo largou a arma em seu colo e virou o volante com violência, saindo do caminho da carreta e depois voltando para a pista deles com um cantar de pneus.

- Me surpreenda. – provocou mais uma vez, não querendo perder o fio da meada dentro da discussão deles e Heero rolou os olhos, voltando a se posicionar sobre o banco.

- Fui casado uma vez. – disse da forma mais displicente que encontrou e no banco do motorista Duo arregalou os olhos, pisando bruscamente no freio do carro o fazendo marcar a pista com a borracha derretida e o BMW que estava atrás deles bater com violência no pára-choque, enquanto Heero voava por dentro do carro e ia contra o vidro dianteiro com força, sendo prontamente recebido por Duo a tapas.

- Você – tapa – já foi – outro tapa – casado? – e mais um tapa.

- Foi uma besteira de adolescente. Foi há anos! – Heero dizia enquanto tentava se defender dos tapas de Duo. – E foi um daqueles casamentos em capelas de Las Vegas. Não durou nem seis meses. Ela era muito chata.

- ELA? – gritou exasperando, fechando o punho e substituindo os tapas por socos.

- Ai, Duo! – finalmente o japonês conseguiu fugir dos socos do marido, ainda mais quando viu que o carro deles estava preso na BMW com a qual eles se chocaram e um dos seus perseguidores estava saindo do veículo e vindo na direção deles.

- Qual é o nome e número da identidade dela? – falou o americano com uma voz enraivecida enquanto via Heero ir dar um jeito no sujeito que estava vindo na direção deles.

- Esqueça amor, você não vai matá-la. – falou o japonês, dando um soco no estranho e o jogando sobre o capô da BMW que estava encaixada no pára-choque da van.

- Sem graça! – murmurou, dando um tranco no carro para poder soltá-lo do outro carro. Heero apoiou-se no porta malas enquanto subia no capô da BMW e dava um chute no rosto do perseguidor e depois desferia um soco contra a barriga dele, o segurando pela frente do terno para poder socá-lo de novo. Ao fazer isso, soltou o homem, mas viu que junto com a sua mão havia vindo o que parecia ser um pino. Olhou para o sujeito caído sobre o capô e arregalou os olhos quando viu a granada no bolso da frente do casaco dele. Que criatura insana colocaria uma granada no bolso? Esses agentes da Oz, tão mal preparados, não era a toa que deveriam morrer cedo. Vergonhoso.

- Acelera! Acelera! – pediu o japonês, entrando novamente no carro e Duo afundou o pé no acelerador, soltando o pára-choque da dianteira da BMW e afastando-se poucos metros antes da granada explodir, fazendo o impacto da explosão jogar Heero novamente contra o vidro da frente da van. – E não é como se você tivesse me contado alguma grande verdade. – defendeu-se o homem mais velho, tentando se levantar novamente para poder dar cabo dos dois carros que ainda os perseguia.

- Se lembra da nossa lua-de-mel? – disse Duo com um tom extremamente sério e com os olhos fixos na estrada. Heero olhou por cima do ombro e ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadora.

- Sim, e daí?

- Se lembra como eu estava nervoso? – continuou o americano, fechando os dedos firmemente sobre o volante.

- Você me disse que era excitação, pois nunca tinha estado em Veneza.

- Eu menti. – disse o homem de cabelos longos e Heero rolou os olhos. Qual era a novidade nisso?

- Você já esteve em Veneza?

- Não, quero dizer, sim. Mas não foi por causa disso que eu menti. – Heero virou parte do corpo para poder olhar melhor para Duo que tinha os olhos fixos na rodovia e nos carros que estava cortando.

- Então?

- Eu estava nervoso.

- Sim, eu lembro. E daí?

- É que eu… – começou, mas hesitou por um momento, apertando mais os seus dedos sobre o volante e Heero esperou. – Eu… – murmurou tão baixo a continuação da frase que Heero não conseguiu compreender nada.

- Você o quê? – perguntou, inclinando-se no banco para ficar perto do rosto rubro do americano.

- EU ERA VIRGEM POMBAS! SATISFEITO? – gritou e o japonês arregalou os olhos.

- _Você o quê_? – balbuciou estupefato. Com vinte três anos Duo ainda era virgem, como?

- Nunca tive tempo para relacionamentos sérios. Nunca encontrei aquele alguém especial. E nós namoramos apenas seis meses antes de nos casarmos. Então nunca deu para fazer sexo com ninguém. Você foi o meu primeiro. Eu inventei toda aquela parafernália de excitação pela viagem porque não queria que você soubesse que eu nunca tinha ficado com ninguém na vida. Apenas isso. – olhou por cima do ombro para ver o rosto chocado de Heero.

- Wow. – disse o japonês sem saber direito o que falar diante dessa revelação. Como que aquela criatura que ele conheceu há seis anos atrás poderia ser virgem se ele sempre deixava a entender que poderia ter quem quisesse, na hora que quisesse? Realmente, ficou surpreso com isso.

- Tá legal! Agora pára de viajar e volte ao mundo terreno porque eles ainda estão atirando em nós. – Heero piscou os olhos e viu que realmente os dois carros que sobraram tinham aumentado à velocidade e estavam agora atirando ferozmente contra eles. – Talvez seja bom você economizar balas e acertar um ponto estratégico. – ofereceu o americano e viu Heero ajoelhar-se mais uma vez sobre o banco, segurando a sua pistola firmemente com as duas mãos e a elevando na altura dos olhos, posicionando-se para atirar.

- Dá para manter o carro estável um pouco? – resmungou o agente da Fang.

- Não dá Hee-baby. Se você não reparou, eles estão tentando nos matar. – retrucou o Preventer com sarcasmo, vendo que Heero ainda tentava mirar nos carros. – Assim que você estiver pronto. – continuou ironizando diante do modo como o homem demorava para posicionar-se para atirar.

- Estou com eles na mira. – verdade? Então por que não atira? Pensou o americano de maneira ácida, rolando os olhos mentalmente. – Estou com eles na mira. – repetiu o japonês e Duo perdeu a paciência. Não era o tipo de homem que ficava esperando as coisas caírem em seu colo.

Já irritado com essa demora, pegou a arma em seu colo e segurou o volante com uma mão, pisando no freio e girando o volante a 180 graus, fazendo o carro dar uma violenta curva, jogando Heero contra uma janela e o tirando de sua posição, logo depois pisou na embreagem com violência e engatou a marcha ré, voltando o pé para o acelerador e com isso o carro começou a andar de costas. Colocou parte do corpo janela afora e começou a disparar. Os primeiros tiros foram direto nas rodas do primeiro carro, que capotou violentamente. Os outros tiros foram no tanque de gasolina do segundo carro que explodiu assim que o primeiro carro caiu em cima de si, causando uma grande e enorme bola de fogo e fumaça. Novamente Duo virou o volante, dando uma guinada brusca na van e a fazendo voltar à posição inicial, trocando mais uma vez a marcha, pisando no acelerador e sumindo rodovia abaixo.

- Eu estava com eles na mira. – protestou Heero, passando pelo vão entre os bancos e sentando-se no lugar do carona.

- Pensou demais baby. – retrucou o americano e silêncio seguiu-se pelo resto da viagem.

Meia hora depois uma van totalmente baleada passava por enormes portões dourados e subia o caminho de pedras que levava a uma enorme mansão que ficava no alto de um morro. Duo estacionou o carro em frente aos degraus de entrada da casa, descendo do veículo e vendo que havia duas vans cinzas estacionadas um pouco à frente. Os outros já tinham chegado ao que parecia. Heero desceu do carro e ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando com interesse para a enorme casa na sua frente e para o enorme homem que estava os esperando na porta.

- Duo? – virou-se para o americano que deu um grande sorriso maroto, prendendo o seu braço no braço do marido e o levando em direção as escadarias.

- Bem vindo à mansão Winner, Heero. – anunciou enquanto eram escoltados por Rashid casa adentro.

* * *

Quatre deu um pulo do sofá, correndo em direção a entrada da espaçosa sala, quando viu Rashid passar pelo portal dela com duas pessoas o acompanhando. Assim que o grande homem árabe cedeu passagem para os dois convidados, o rapaz loiro atirou-se nos braços de Duo o abraçando fortemente. Estava em um estado de nervos puro desde que o americano cortou a comunicação deles assim que a perseguição ao carro deles começou. Afastou-se do rapaz de cabelos compridos e o segurou pelos ombros, o observando de cima a baixo a procura de algum ferimento. Satisfeito, seu olhar voltou-se para o companheiro do amigo e viu-se sob dois orbes azulados escurecidos por algo que lembrava uma mistura de confusão e ira. Deu um sorriso amarelado para Heero e afastou-se mais ainda do japonês, torcendo as mãos de maneira sem graça.

- Duo… – a voz do homem soou baixa e ameaçadora e o americano virou-se para poder olhar para o marido. – o que o nosso terapeuta está fazendo aqui? – Duo soltou uma risada sem graça e esfregou a parte detrás da cabeça com uma mão, dando uma pequena careta dolorida.

- Er… Heero, esse é Quatre Winner, colega de trabalho. – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um passo à frente, fazendo o loiro recuar um passo e dar uma risada nervosa, olhando tudo a sua volta a procura de uma rota de fuga, pois o japonês estava com aquele olhar de que estava disposto a matar um. Com certeza ele tinha colocado as engrenagens do seu cérebro para funcionar e somado dois mais dois, descobrindo que aquela história de terapia era tudo uma farsa dos dois Preventers para salvar o casamento de Duo.

O jovem árabe soltou um guincho horrorizado quando a mão grande do agente da Fang segurou na frente da sua camisa de algodão e o trouxe para perto do seu rosto, seus narizes quase se tocando. Trowa rapidamente levantou-se de seu assento pronto para defender o namorado, quando o que Heero disse a seguir o fez parar no meio do caminho.

- Você me deve quinhentas pratas por aquela consulta. – e soltou o herdeiro dos Winner, que deu um suspiro aliviado e ajeitou os amassos em sua camisa.

- Er… – Duo continuou, visivelmente aliviado pelo marido não ter trucidado o amigo. – o Trowa você já conhece, não é mesmo? – continuou indicando o homem que agora estava ao lado de Quatre e com um braço sobre os ombros magros do loiro. Heero ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois as franziu. Trowa? O meu-amigo-de-faculdade Trowa também fazia parte dos Preventers? Realmente uma surpresa, mas não tanto quanto descobrir que Duo era um espião. Afinal, Trowa tinha o perfil para a profissão, diferente do americano tagarela.

- E aqueles são… – continuou o Preventer, voltando a sua atenção para os outros dois integrantes da sala. – LENA E FEI? – gritou chocado ao ver o chinês que olhava com extremo desinteresse para uma porcelana oriental pendurada em uma parede e ao ver a loira que sorria e acenava para ele como se aquilo fosse uma reunião banal de amigos.

- Hn. – Heero murmurou, caminhando até os dois amigos e chamando a atenção de Wufei, que voltou o seu olhar para Duo, e puxou Relena para o seu lado. – Creio que você conhece os nossos padrinhos de casamento. Wufei Chang, meu parceiro na WF. – disse, indicando o homem de cabelos negros ao seu lado. – E Relena Darlian. – Relena franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, torcendo os lábios. Ainda não estava acostumada a usar o sobrenome Darlian, mas se queria passar despercebida em uma missão o melhor era usar um nome falso como esse. E não era como se ela pudesse ficar dizendo o nome Peacecraft por aí. – O Operador. – concluiu e os olhos violetas se arregalaram quando viram a loira caminhar até si e lhe dar um forte abraço.

- Bom te ver Duo. – sussurrou no ouvido dele e depois se afastou, o olhando de cima a baixo e dando um pequeno sorriso malicioso. – E adorei o vestido. – brincou e Duo saiu do seu transe, segurando a menina pelo braço e mirando intensamente dentro dos olhos azuis dela.

- Você trabalha para a WF? – perguntou incrédulo. Relena sempre lhe pareceu tão doce e pacifista, do tipo de pessoa que não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca. Viu quando o rosto bonito e jovial torceu-se em um sorriso feral e rapidamente soltou o braço dela.

- Por quê? Acha que eu não sou capaz? – perguntou desafiadora. Sabia só pela expressão dele o que o americano estava pensando e, sinceramente, já lhe bastava o idiota do Chang achar que ela não tinha cacife para isso. Do chinês ela agüentaria o preconceito, mas jamais esperaria uma coisa dessas de Duo.

- Não! Claro que você é capaz, apenas estou surpreso, só isso. – respondeu defensivo, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz e Relena soltou um "hunf" sob a respiração e deu as costas para ele, com o nariz empinado e jogando as mechas douradas por cima do ombro, voltando para onde os dois agentes orientais estavam.

- Que atitude infantil heim? – provocou Wufei e a garota apenas deu uma careta para ele. Heero rolou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá, não acreditando naquilo.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. – murmurou exasperado, esfregando a tempôra com as pontas dos dedos e esperando pelo pior.

- Atitude infantil Chang? – disse a loira com desdém e em seu lugar no sofá Heero começou a fazer mímicas, imitando os gestos de Relena que, no momento, estava mais concentrada em agredir Wufei verbalmente. – Oh, e você é o Sr. Maturidade. Quem foi que deu um piti feito uma perua histérica em loja com liquidação quando soube que o Shinigami tinha mais uma vez superado a agência em uma missão? – Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou divertido para Wufei, que fazia uma careta de extremo desgosto diante da escolha de palavras da jovem. O americano voltou seu olhar do chinês para o marido e segurou a risada quando viu Heero fazer uma expressão idêntica de Wufei e começar a imitá-lo com escárnio. Parecia que ele estava bem familiarizado com as brigas dos dois companheiros, assim como parecia já estar enjoado delas.

- Não maior do que as penas que você solta cada vez que o Zechs veta você durante uma missão. – Relena pareceu que iria eriçar a crista como um galo de briga quando ouviu isto. O fato de Zechs sempre a estar vetando em uma missão de campo era uma ferida aberta que sempre doía e que Wufei adorava cutucar.

- Argh, você é desprezível Chang! – rosnou furiosa, sua voz elevando-se a cada segundo e um estalo soou vindo de seu punho fechado. Tinha acabado de quebrar o comunicador que segurava em uma das mãos diante da pressão que empregou sobre ele para descontar a sua raiva.

- Ótimo! Agora coloque a língua entre os dentes e fale isso de novo Patolino. – escarneceu e a mulher iria pular em cima dele diante da ofensa, quando sentiu um braço forte envolver a sua cintura e o seu corpo ser jogado contra o sofá dos Winner.

- CHEGA! – a voz de Heero fez os quadros nas paredes tremerem diante da força empregada em seu tom e Quatre, Duo e Trowa recuaram consideravelmente, afastando-se do japonês. Trowa e Quatre porque sentiam o perigo emanando do homem. Duo porque sabia o estrago que o japonês poderia fazer com uma arma na mão.

- Eles são sempre assim? – o loiro árabe virou-se para o amigo de cabelos compridos, já que ao que parecia ele conhecia o casal brigão há mais tempo. Duo apenas deu de ombros. Raramente via Wufei e Relena, e geralmente não era os dois ao mesmo tempo. Da última vez que os vira dividindo um salão foi durante o seu casamento e naquela época Relena era apenas uma menina de quinze anos e Wufei era um homem casado e aparentemente mais calmo.

- Eu juro que se eu ouvir mais um de vocês soltando ofensas e farpas como duas velhas frígidas eu atiro nos dois… ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS? EU JÁ ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO DISSO! – Heero brandiu sua arma em uma das mãos e Relena encolheu-se no sofá enquanto Wufei tentava arrumar algum abrigo diante da explosão do japonês.

- Mas Hee… – a loira começou a se defender, mas calou-se quando o famoso olhar "omae wo korosu" do japonês voltou-se para ela.

- Você! Pare de criancice e admita de vez que está afim do Chang! – acusou, apontando um dedo entre os olhos dela e a garota engoliu em seco, dando um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – E VOCÊ! – virou-se para o chinês num estalo, fazendo Wufei dar um pulo no lugar e se retesar todo. – A convide para sair. Mas pelo amor de Deus parem com isso! – soltou exasperado e deixou o seu corpo cair no sofá, voltando a massagear a tempôra com as pontas dos dedos da mão esquerda enquanto sua arma oscilava pendurada em seu dedo indicador da mão direita. – Vocês já estão me dando dor de cabeça.

- Grrr, Ro! – Duo caminhou rebolativo em direção ao marido e Heero ergueu a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o americano. Era impressão sua ou o homem tinha ronronado? – Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy quando está furioso? – inclinou-se sobre o japonês, apoiando um joelho entre as pernas do homem mais velho e colocando os braços ao lado da cabeça dele, aproximando o seu rosto do rosto de Heero. – Quatre tem trinta quartos disponíveis dentro desta mansão. Que tal você e eu nos perdermos em um deles? – sacudiu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Heero riu, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

Puxou o americano pela cintura, o trazendo para se sentar em seu colo e fazendo a sua mão encontrar caminho por aquela coxa macia e sob a fenda do vestido negro. A outra mão perdeu-se nas longas mechas castanhas do cabelo do americano e ele o puxou de encontro a sua cabeça, arrebatando os lábios dele em um beijo. Duo enterrou os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes do marido e gemeu contra a boca dele, começando a se mexer sobre o colo do japonês e provocando o membro adormecido que estava confinado na calça do smoking do homem.

- Com licença? – a voz de Wufei interrompeu o amasso dos dois homens e dois orbes, violetas e azuis, fixaram-se no chinês, irados diante da interrupção. – Temos um trabalho para fazer aqui, sabia? Antes de vocês chegarem o chefe nos contatou Yuy, querendo saber como foram às coisas no restaurante. Ao que parece chegou aos ouvidos dele que houve uma pequena confusão no lugar. Bombas e defuntos.

- Hunf! Fale com Duo sobre isso então. – resmungou o japonês, tirando Duo de seu colo e o colocando ao seu lado no sofá. O americano apenas deu um sorriso maroto. Parecia que Heero ainda não tinha superado o fato de que ele tinha chegado primeiro ao alvo e usado ele como distração. Porém, negócios eram negócios e maridos à parte.

- Duo? – Wufei virou-se para o rapaz e o sorriso do mesmo alargou-se. Duo remexeu-se no sofá e enfiou a mão dentro do decote de seu vestido, primeiro retirando as próteses de silicone que serviam como seios falsos e depois tirando um pequeno disco de dentro do decote.

- Yeah baby, yeah! Eu sou bom, podem dizer, eu sou muito bom! – disse matreiro, rodando o disco por entre os dedos delgados. Num movimento rápido Heero tirou o disco das mãos de Duo, que ficou piscando diante do que tinha acontecido. Num momento o pacote estava entre os seus dedos e no outro não estava mais, e ele nem tinha visto o japonês se mexer. Virou-se para ele com uma expressão surpresa e depois sorriu abertamente. – Hum Hee que mãos rápidas você tem. – provocou com uma voz sexy e Wufei rolou os olhos negros.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus! – e virou-se para Quatre e Trowa. – Qual é o problema dele? – perguntou, apontando para o americano que tentava voltar para o colo de Heero, que dessa vez o impedia muito ocupado tentando catar um dos laptops sobre a mesa de centro para ver o que continha o disco.

- Adrenalina. Parece que Duo ainda não descarregou toda a energia que surgiu diante da perseguição. E como Heero é o alvo mais direto… ele é uma bomba sexual pronta para explodir. – respondeu Trowa dando de ombros.

- Duo! Duo quer parar? – Heero tentou afastar o homem, mas esse já estava em seu colo e abrindo os primeiros botões da sua camisa social. Vendo que nada faria o americano recuar, resolveu apelar. – Pooh-bear, por favor! – Duo fez uma careta e as suas mãos congelaram no ar. Pooh-bear? Odiava esse apelido. Era meloso demais, fofo demais, o fazia se sentir como um bichinho de pelúcia para ser apreciado e apertado, mas não para ser levado para cama para uma noite de diversões. Em resumo: era um apelido ridículo. E Heero sabia disso.

- Ai Ro, você sabe como brochar um homem. – falou em um muxoxo, finalmente saindo do colo do marido e sentando-se ao lado dele com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um biquinho infantil nos lábios vermelhos de batom. Heero apenas rolou os olhos, inserindo o disco no laptop.

O programa rapidamente carregou e planilhas e desenhos gráficos surgiram na tela do laptop, fazendo o japonês inclinar-se um pouco sobre o aparelho para poder compreender as imagens que se apresentavam em frente aos seus olhos. Pouco a pouco os outros agentes foram rodeando Heero para poder ver o que ele observava com tanta intensidade, também tentando decifrar aqueles cálculos complexos e desenhos geométricos complicados. Um silêncio tenso estava na sala até que Relena soltou um longo assovio de admiração.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – murmurou a loira, empurrando Heero para o lado e assumindo o lugar dele no sofá. – Olhem só isso. Sistema de interação neuro-cerebral. Cálculos de precisão e probabilidade… – a jovem continuou rodando o programa a procura de mais gráficos e notas, resmungando uma coisa ou outra sob a respiração. Heero e Wufei trocaram olhares, com o japonês erguendo-se do sofá e começando a perambular pela sala.

- O que está acontecendo? – Quatre perguntou ao chinês parado ao seu lado e esse deu um meio sorriso.

- Quando a Darlian fica com aquele olhar sobre alguma coisa remotamente científica, pode ter certeza de que vai demorar um bom tempo até ela nos explicar o que é aquilo. – respondeu o homem e o jovem árabe assentiu com a cabeça. Poderia ser um rapaz inteligente, mas o conhecimento de Quatre restringia-se apenas a objetos informáticos. Conseguia penetrar em qualquer arquivo virtual do mundo, mas não saberia decifrar os intricados de uma arma construída por engenharia robótica sem ao menos ter um bom manual de conceitos básicos por perto e uma longa aula sobre o assunto.

- Bem, alguém quer alguma coisa enquanto espera? Café? Chá? – oferece o loiro ao lembrar-se de que era o anfitrião aquela noite. Cada um fez o seu pedido ao rapaz, exceto Relena que ainda estava concentrada no projeto, e Quatre sumiu dentro da mansão para providenciar as bebidas. Enquanto isso Duo recolhia o seu celular e sumia em uma das ante-salas da casa, sendo imitado por Heero que também fez o mesmo, mas escolhendo as portas que levavam para o jardim interno ao invés de um escritório qualquer.

Meia hora depois um Duo devidamente vestido com roupas masculinas tomava a sua terceira lata de refrigerante enquanto Wufei folheava algumas revistas a um canto da sala. Heero estava recostado contra o batente da porta que levava a varanda, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados enquanto Trowa e Quatre conversavam quietamente perto do bar. O americano ergueu-se de seu assento e caminhou até o seu marido, parando em frente a ele e esperando que esse esboçasse alguma reação diante da sua presença.

- O que foi? – perguntou o japonês depois de dois minutos com Duo o encarando intensamente.

- Contatei o meu chefe e pedi para que ele viesse para cá, parece que ele tem uma proposta a fazer para a White Fang. – respondeu o rapaz, enrolando uma mexa da ponta da trança no dedo. Os olhos azuis abriram-se vagarosamente e fixaram-se no rosto arredondando de Duo.

- Hn, eu fiz o mesmo. Marquise deve estar chegando – mirou o relógio em seu pulso. – daqui a dois minutos. – terminou de falar no momento em que a campanhia da porta tocou. – Ou menos.

O moreno desencostou-se do batente quando viu Rashid entrar na sala acompanhado por um homem alto e de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo na nuca. Usava um terno escuro que descia impecável pelas curvas do seu corpo, enquanto os olhos azuis vagavam por todos e tudo naquela sala até fixarem-se nas figuras de Heero e Duo. Deu um sorriso de lado e caminhou a passos lentos, quase felinos, em direção aos dois homens.

- Duo, quero que conheça o meu chefe Zechs Marquise. – apresentou Heero e lançou um olhar duro ao marido quando percebeu que esse estava de queixo caído diante da presença imponente do loiro. – DUO! – chamou em um tom mais firme e o americano pareceu sair do transe em que estava.

- Muito prazer senhor Marquise. – o cumprimentou ainda embasbacado por conhecer o chefe da poderosa White Fang. Na sua concepção ele sempre imaginou um cara velho e mandão, nada comparado ao homem na sua frente.

- O famoso Shinigami. – Zechs respondeu com uma voz rouca – É uma honra conhecê-lo. – e deu um sorriso charmoso. Embora fossem rivais, ainda sim Marquise não era estúpido ao ponto de não admitir que Shinigami era bom, bom o suficiente para desbancar até o seu melhor agente. E conhecê-lo pessoalmente realmente era uma honra.

Heero pigarreou ao lado deles e lançou um olhar frio ao chefe, envolvendo rapidamente a cintura do marido e o levando para longe do loiro. Zechs soltou uma pequena risada diante da atitude do japonês e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Prontamente o loiro se recompôs e seguiu os dois homens, dando um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento para Wufei.

- Esses são Quatre Winner e Trowa Barton. – Heero continuou as apresentações, apontando para os dois agentes dos Preventers que trabalhavam com Duo e silêncio retornou a sala, sendo preenchido somente com o barulho dos dedos de Relena contra as teclas do laptop.

- Agora que estou aqui, onde está o chefe dos Preventers? – perguntou Zechs em um tom baixo. Havia sido contatado por Heero que disse que o chefe dos Preventers queria uma reunião com ele, mas não via o homem em lugar algum, a não ser que ele fosse um dos dois jovens que lhe fora recém apresentados.

- Relaxa, pega uma bebida. – Duo sorriu para o loiro, jogando uma lata de refrigerante para ele que Zechs pegou no ar. – Cacique Supremo deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. – e novamente a campanhia tocou assim que o rapaz terminou de falar e esse deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Mestre Quatre? Sr. Khushrenada. – Rashid anunciou o segundo visitante e Treize entrou na sala, não se importando em olhar a sua volta como Zechs, pois já estava mais do que familiarizado com os seus arredores.

- Chefe! – Duo fez uma continência exagerada para o homem que torceu o rosto em uma careta contida.

- Maxwell! – sibilou em um tom baixo, sentindo os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem quando percebeu que estava sendo observado demais pelas costas. Lentamente virou-se em direção ao seu observador e um lento sorriso predador surgiu em seu rosto. – Yuy, há quanto tempo. – disse com uma voz irritantemente agradável e Heero virou-se para Duo soltando um rosnado do fundo da sua garganta.

- Maxwell! – pronunciou cada sílaba do nome de solteiro do marido. – O seu chefe é o seu tio? – do outro lado da sala Quatre soltou um resmungo semelhante a uma risada abafada, Trowa parecia impassível diante da situação enquanto Wufei e Zechs olhavam a cena sem entender. Relena? Bem, Relena não estava reconhecendo nada ao seu redor além da tela do computador em frente aos seus olhos.

- Okay, okay! Minha família inteira é um clã de espiões. Não é como se eu tivesse que dizer isso a você no nosso casamento. Os votos falavam claramente: amar e respeitar, não tinha nada de dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade. – caçoou em um tom maroto e Zechs soltou uma risada diante da controvérsia que era Duo Yuy. Ou seria Maxwell?

O loiro voltou a sua atenção para o homem mais velho, o chefe da Agência Preventers, e polidamente estendeu seu braço para ele em sinal de cumprimento. Treize olhou longamente para a mão estendida a sua frente, seus orbes azuis observando os dedos pálidos e subindo vagarosamente pelo braço até fixar-se no rosto do jovem. O mesmo pensamento que Duo teve mais cedo passou pela cabeça do homem. Achava que o líder da White Fang fosse algum velho, com certeza de origem militar e pretensões políticas duvidosas. O inverso do que se apresentava a sua frente. Ao menos na questão de ser velho. Sem contar que o loiro lhe era estranhamente familiar. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento para poder tentar associar a figura dele com alguma lembrança quando algo clicou na sua mente.

- Milliardo Peacecraft. – os ombros de Zechs retesaram levemente, algo que somente um bom observador perceberia, coisa que aquela sala tinha de sobra, mas o homem não mudou a sua postura e a sua mão continuava estendida. Em um movimento rápido Treize a segurou, lhe dando um aperto firme. – Eu lembro de você… da academia militar. Contudo, sua figura era mais morena e seus olhos… mais castanhos. – Treize concluiu calmamente. Como poderia esquecer o arrogante filho do Ministro de Relações Exteriores, Dominic Peacecraft?

- Falando em ironia. – Quatre murmurou para Duo que deu um aceno positivo de cabeça. Jamais poderia imaginar que os líderes das duas maiores agências de espionagem do país ao menos já tivessem se cruzado alguma vez na vida.

- Ainda tentando superar meu recorde? – rebateu o loiro, sabendo que seria inútil fingir que não era quem Treize o acusava de ser, ainda mais agora que havia se recordado do homem, o sargento que achava que era dono do mundo. Ou ao menos era isso que Zechs pensava. E, além do mais, se iam trabalhar juntos, ao menos uma mínima confiança teriam que ter um no outro.

Treize soltou um som de irritação e largou rapidamente a mão do loiro, vendo que, apesar dos anos, ele não tinha mudado muita coisa. E ainda era extremamente pomposo diante do recorde que quebrou por mais tempo gasto dentro do simulador de vôo.

- Ao meu ver senhor Peacecraft…

- Marquise! – Zechs o interrompeu, afastando-se dele e indo para o outro lado da sala, postando-se atrás do sofá onde estava Relena. Automaticamente Wufei e Heero seguiram o seu superior, posicionando-se ao lado dele como dois fiéis guarda costas. Afinal, Marquise era filho da maior família política do país e a sua morte com certeza causaria grande reboliço na estrutura nacional.

Duo, Quatre e Trowa seguiram o exemplo de seus colegas e cercaram Treize. Ele não poderia ser um quase príncipe, mas ainda sim pertencia a um alto escalação das forças armadas e com certeza qualquer coisa que acontecesse a ele também causaria um certo impacto no Estado.

-… A sua Agência possui informações que complementam as da minha Agência no caso referente à organização Oz. E, pelo visto, segundo as nossas avaliações, precisaremos de mais do que bons espiões-assassinos – deu uma longa olhada para Duo e Heero, os melhores dos melhores de ambas as agências. – para resolver este problema. Temos um interesse em comum e creio que resolveríamos as coisas mais rápido se nos unirmos.

Zechs lançou um olhar para os dois agentes emparelhados ao seu lado, ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas loiras e apoiou-se preguiçosamente no encosto do sofá, observando desinteressado o que tanto prendia a atenção de Relena naquele computador. Seu paletó entortou-se com o movimento, revelando o punho de duas pistolas que ele carregava sob a roupa. Mechas do cabelo loiro caíam por sobre um dos ombros enquanto a sua longa franja causava algumas sombras em seu rosto, lhe dando um ar pensativo.

- Um belo discurso sargento. – seu tom não era sarcástico, na verdade era extremamente polido, mas as palavras deram a entender claramente a zombaria implícita nelas.

- Coronel. – Treize corrigiu, não perdendo a compostura diante da atitude relaxada do rapaz mais novo. Ele era extremamente compenetrado, não lembrando em nada o jovem impulsivo que conheceu, o fazendo se questionar se realmente este era Milliardo Peacecraft. Porém, os cabelos e os olhos diferentes não eram suficientes para mudar totalmente as feições do loiro. Sem contar que Khushrenada tinha uma memória fotográfica.

- Hum, Coronel. – repetiu Zechs. – Eu acho uma boa proposta. – respondeu como se estivesse negociando o financiamento de um carro. – Mas se vamos trabalhar juntos quero ter o direito de ter acesso irrestrito a todas as informações que vocês possuem da Oz. Além de colocar meu melhor homem na chefia do caso. – automaticamente os olhos de Treize caíram sobre Heero.

- Óbvio. – retrucou, dando um relance para Quatre que havia compreendido o recado mudo do chefe. Deixar a White Fang ter acesso ao arquivo Oz e desaparecer com qualquer outro arquivo da agência. Iriam confiar neles, mas não iriam confiar _tanto_. – Se você não se importar de meu melhor homem trabalhar com o seu. E claro, também quero ter acesso irrestrito ao que você tem. – Zechs ergueu as sobrancelhas, fixando seu olhar em Duo, e deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Claro! Creio que estamos acertados então. – finalizou e soltou um longo suspiro. – Relena! – chamou em um tom firme e isso pareceu acordar a garota de seu transe. Grandes olhos azuis piscaram freneticamente, mirando primeiro Treize a sua frente, tentando reconhecê-lo. Quando não conseguiu, se virou para Zechs as suas costas e surpreendeu-se de ver o irmão ali. Quando foi que ele tinha chegado?

- Como você surgiu aqui? – perguntou abobada.

- Invenção do século, minha querida. Chama-se carro! – respondeu, fazendo pouco caso da inteligência irmã. – E sei que para você se alienar do mundo desta maneira é porque algo de interessante está neste computador. Se importaria de compartilhar conosco? – a resposta atravessada que estava na ponta da língua da garota teve de ser engolida ao ouvir o tom de ordem do homem. Suspirando resignada, ela ergueu-se do sofá para esticar as pernas e o corpo e começou a perambular pela sala para explicar a sua nova descoberta.

- É extremamente fascinante. – começou com um brilho peculiar nos olhos. Zechs, Heero e Wufei soltaram um suspiro sofrido, já conhecendo aquele brilho, e os três acomodaram-se no sofá já sabendo que a explicação seria longa ou cansativa. Relena não sabia dizer que dois mais dois era igual a quatro, ela sempre tinha que meter várias equações no meio.

- É um sistema integrado de emissão de ondas neuro-cerebrais e cálculos de probabilidade exata, acoplado aos comandos do que seria esse protótipo de MS. Dá ao piloto a exatidão dos movimentos adversários, suas estratégias e conseqüências de seus próprios ataques. É simplesmente genioso. – Treize ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da explicação da garota enquanto Quatre fazia uma expressão de que somente tinha entendido 1/10 de tudo. O restante não precisava dizer que não havia compreendido a missa a metade.

- Traduzindo? – perguntou Wufei.

- Uma máquina de prever o futuro. – Relena caminhou até o computador e posicionou-o de modo que todos pudessem ver o que estava escrito na tela. – Que eles batizaram de _Sistema Zero_.

_Continua..._


	7. Catar: A Última Fronteira

**Capítulo VI**

**Catar, A Última Fronteira**

Um silêncio sepulcral recaiu sobre as pessoas que compunham aquele grupo mais do que peculiar. Ainda sentados no sofá, Zechs, Heero e Wufei encaravam a tela do computador com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto uma Relena eufórica os mirava esperando pela reação deles. Quatre e Trowa permaneciam mudos, com o primeiro avaliando os dados apresentados no laptop e os decifrando aos poucos. Treize parecia pensativo e foi somente a risada escandalosa de Duo que pareceu tirar todos de seus devaneios.

- Máquina de prever o futuro? – soltou o americano com zombaria, caminhando até a jovem loira e jogando um braço sobre os ombros magros dela. – Sério mesmo Lena… isso é ridículo. Quero dizer, o que eles fazem? Enfiam um programa de cartomante no mainframe do MS? – Relena prontamente empurrou Duo para longe de si com uma cotovelada bem dada nas costelas do rapaz, fazendo este gemer de protesto diante da agressão, e soltou um bufo irritado diante da ignorância do agente ante a um fato histórico no mundo tecnológico.

- Deixa de ser ignorante garoto! – resmungou a loira, dando um tapa bem acertado na testa de Duo.

- Menina, tu é violenta heim? – reclamou o americano ao receber outro sopapo, lançando um olhar magoado para Heero como se pedisse silenciosamente que o marido o defendesse do ataque da loira maluca. O problema era que Yuy sabia muito bem do que dita loira era capaz com as mãos nuas ou armadas para se arriscar a colocar-se na linha de tiro dela. Ele era bom no que fazia, mas ainda não era imortal.

- A máquina não prevê o futuro como nós conhecemos. Algo provindo do misticismo e leitura de astros. É tudo baseado em cálculos precisos e equações elaboradas que ajudam o piloto a prever o próximo ataque do adversário. É impressionante e ao mesmo tempo extremamente arriscado… - Relena puxou o computador para perto de si, sentando-se sobre o tampo da mesa de centro e colocando a máquina sobre o colo.

- Arriscado como? – Treize resolveu acrescentar a sua opinião. Começava aos poucos a compreender esta nova descoberta e já sentia os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem só de imaginar o que a OZ poderia ser capaz de fazer com esta invenção. Ter todos os passos do adversário devidamente computados e prever qualquer ataque do mesmo apenas dobraria o trabalho das duas agências em conseguir derrotar a organização.

- A pessoa tem que ter uma mente muito lógica e racional para conseguir interagir com esta máquina, visto que ela age diretamente nas ondas cerebrais, mandando as respostas de seus cálculos para o cérebro em vez da tela do computador. Então imagine o problema: você está pilotando um MS com imagens aparecendo em sua cabeça que não condiz com as que você está vendo. Iria perturbar totalmente o sistema sensorial do piloto. Seria capaz de enlouquecê-lo e um desastre acontecer.

- Espere aí… - Heero inclinou-se sobre o próprio corpo, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. – você está querendo dizer que os resultados apresentados pela máquina são convertidos em imagens 3D que são projetadas diretamente no cérebro? – perguntou, apenas para se certificar de que estava ouvindo direito. Isso era uma completa loucura. Era quase como rodar um filme dentro da cabeça sem precisar usar a visão como processador de imagens. Não era à toa que Relena estava fascinada.

E pôde atestar isto quando a loira abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e praticamente faltou dar pulinhos de excitação sobre a mesa de centro da mansão Winner.

- Basicamente é isso. Por isso eu disse que não era uma máquina de prever o futuro da maneira como nós conhecemos, através das lendas e misticismos sobre as videntes, mas que funciona de modo diferente, pois não é algo sobrenatural, mas sim puramente matemático.

- Por Nataku! – Wufei soltou, passando uma mão por entre os fios negros de seu rabo de cavalo. – A OZ é doida.

- Wuffie, disse tudo e não poupou nada. – Duo largou-se no sofá ao lado do chinês, passando o braço sobre os ombros dele.

- É Wufei, Maxwell! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? – disse, tirando o braço abusado de sobre os seus ombros.

- Até o meu cérebro conseguir computar. – Duo provocou e Chang deu um sorriso de escárnio para o marido do melhor amigo.

- Você tem isso Maxwell? Estou chocado.

- Senhores, creio que não é hora para provocações ou piadinhas. – Treize os cortou antes que a discussão saísse do tom de brincadeira e se tornasse mais acalorada. Duo tinha a mania de fazer piadas até durante os momentos mais tensos, mas agora não era a hora para as atitudes engraçadinhas do seu sobrinho. – Não duvido que logo a OZ estará batendo em nossa porta atrás dos arquivos que perdeu e como a organização tem conhecimento das identidades de Duo e Heero, temos que correr contra o tempo. Se eles conseguiram rastrear nossos melhores agentes, não sabemos o que eles mais sabem sobre nós. Sem contar que o tempo está correndo. Lady Une à medida que falamos continua montando o seu MS com ou sem esses dados e não sabemos para o que exatamente ela irá usar tal máquina. E todos concordam que não estamos dispostos a descobrir. Então sugiro, Sr. Marquise, que libere para nós os arquivos que vocês têm sobre a OZ…

- Não posso. – Zechs prontamente interrompeu o homem mais velho e Treize mordeu a língua para poder controlar uma expressão de desagrado que estava prestes a surgir em seu rosto. Os olhos azuis escuros do alemão fixaram-se na figura aristocrática do loiro no sofá oposto de onde estava sentado e pacientemente esperou que ele concluísse seus pensamentos. – Ao menos não agora. Os arquivos estão em segurança na base da White Fang e o senhor há de convir _coronel_ – o canto da boca do rapaz ergueu-se em um meio sorriso, como se o fato de Treize agora ser um coronel fosse uma bela piada. – que mesmo com a parceria entre nossas agências, há certas coisas que prefiro não divulgar para os Preventers.

- Tenho ciência disso Sr. Marquise e não esperava menos do senhor. – continuou Treize, olhando de maneira penetrante para o homem mais novo como se exigindo que não fosse mais interrompido. O meio sorriso de Zechs pareceu aumentar, assim como uma certa tensão entre os dois homens. Os agentes da WF e Preventers que presenciavam o encontro apenas divergiam a atenção de um para o outro, como em um jogo de tênis, tentando compreender de onde estava surgindo tanta animosidade entre duas pessoas que mal se conheciam apesar do passado em comum na academia militar.

- Eu farejo – Duo fungou. – tensão sexual mal resolvida. Eu sempre desconfiei que tio Treize jogasse para o meu time… mas com toda aquela pose dele meu gay-dar sempre ficava indeciso. – completou em um sussurro para Quatre sentado ao seu lado e o árabe quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao tentar conter as risadas.

- Pois então escolheremos um ponto neutro. Heero e Duo precisam ser tirados da cidade o mais rápido possível e a WF possui uma base de operações no Catar. – Zechs interrompeu mais uma vez e Treize apertou as mãos em um punho firme para segurar o seu temperamento.

Todos, principalmente os seus subordinados, achavam que o Coronel Khushrenada era um poço de autocontrole e racionalidade. Porém, as pessoas esqueciam que ele tinha sangue nas veias como qualquer outro ser humano, apenas demonstrava isso menos, pois era líder de uma poderosa organização de espionagem. E por ser líder era que o homem não tolerava duas coisas: ter as suas ordens contrariadas e alguém sempre o interrompendo quando ele estava falando.

Se fosse outro pobre infeliz cometendo tal gafe já o teria mandado para a solitária fazia tempos. Mas esse ainda era o chefe da White Fang, herdeiro de uma família política extremamente influenciável, descendente da nobreza do extinto reino Sanc. Não podia simplesmente esganá-lo até a morte e sair impune por isso.

- Catar? – Quatre soltou em um tom surpreso e Treize engoliu um suspiro ao perceber que não conseguiria dizer mais nada, lançando um olhar de desagrado para o jovem loiro que apenas o retribuiu com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Algum problema? – Marquise arqueou uma sobrancelha clara.

- É… como eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso? – continuou o árabe e Trowa e Duo assentiram com a cabeça em concordância, compreendendo onde o rapaz queria chegar. Treize também deu um leve aceno de compreensão enquanto os agentes da WF continuaram sem entender.

- A família Winner tem uma larga influência na Arábia Saudita, Emirados Árabes e Península Arábica. Nada acontece nessas regiões de diferente sem o conhecimento dos Winner. – Khushrenada explicou e Zechs recostou-se no sofá, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra em uma posição elegante e cruzando os braços sobre o peito calmamente, com o meio sorriso retornando ao seu rosto.

- Aparentemente isso explica porque a White Fang consegue estar sempre à frente dos Preventers… já que estamos instalados em território rival sem o conhecimento do mesmo. – a voz suave preencheu a sala e Heero soltou um ruído como se fosse uma risada mal contida, Wufei virou o rosto na direção da janela, mas pelo seu perfil dava para ver um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto Relena usava o computador como escudo para ocultar o seu divertimento.

Duo também ensaiou uma risada, mas foi interrompido por uma cotovelada de Trowa nas costelas e um aceno de cabeça dele na direção de Treize, mostrando que o chefe não tinha gostado nada do comentário ácido do líder da WF, e por isso ficou quieto.

- Okay. Mas ainda não compreendi por que Catar? – Quatre entrou na conversa, interrompendo qualquer pensamento assassino de seu chefe diante dessa provocação explícita de Zechs. Com certeza a White Fang, assim como os Preventers, deveria ter bases operacionais espalhadas por todo mundo. Então por que logo essa?

- Alguns dados que recolhemos sobre a OZ indicam que a maior concentração de apoiadores desse movimento está ao redor da Arábia. – explicou Heero e Winner rapidamente fechou a cara.

- Isso é estereótipo, sabia? Nem todo árabe é terrorista! – o loiro prontamente pôs-se a defender o seu povo e Yuy soltou uma breve risada.

- Não estamos dizendo isso Sr. Winner. – Marquise falou em tom apaziguador. – Apenas suspeitamos que a OZ também tenha uma base de operações no Catar. E até agora todas as informações mais concretas sobre a organização apontam para lá.

- Então está decidido – Treize ergueu-se de sua cadeira em um gesto fluído e elegante, lançando um olhar cheio de significados para Duo. – Peça ao agente Yuy para entrar em contato com o agente Maxwell para informar os detalhes do encontro e quando será a partida. – completou, vendo Duo erguer-se de seu assento, lançando um longo olhar a Heero como se a separação deles fosse algo extremamente penoso para o americano.

- Não! – soltou o rapaz de trança dramático. – Eu não quero ficar longe do meu Hee-chan! – e jogou-se no colo do japonês, o abraçando fortemente pelo pescoço. Yuy apenas rolou os olhos, já mais do que acostumado com as cenas teatrais do marido e sabendo que ele adorava entradas e saídas triunfais.

- Maxwell! Vamos! – ordenou Treize, já com pouca paciência para lidar com as bizarrices do sobrinho. Fungando e fingindo um choro, Duo saiu lentamente do colo de Yuy, não sem antes dar um estalado beijo nos lábios dele e com um aceno e uma expressão depressiva, foi-se embora com Khushrenada para a base dos Preventers começar a organizar seu plano de ataque para a nova missão.

- Agora eu entendi o que Relena quis dizer quando falou que Heero tinha desposado a criatura mais estranha do Universo. – comentou Zechs com uma expressão divertida no rosto bonito, lançando um olhar maroto para Heero. – O que deu em você para pedir em casamento alguém tão… peculiar?

Heero apenas rolou os olhos, soltou um bufo e respondeu em uma frase algo que fez todos ainda presentes na sala rirem.

- Eu estava bêbado.

**oOo**

Catar era quente, isto era uma coisa que não se podia negar. Areia e deserto era o que praticamente compunha todo aquele reino e a capital Doha era uma mistura interessante de arquitetura moderna e antiga. Duo retirou o boné que usava para poder proteger o rosto do sol forte e passou os dedos por entre os fios da franja molhada de suor. Em seguida com as pontas dos dedos segurou no colarinho da camisa que usava e a sacudiu, tentando ventilar um pouco o seu corpo aquecido pelo calor.

- Cat… - gemeu o americano, virando-se para mirar o amigo ao seu lado que surpreendentemente usava uma camisa lilás de tecido leve, um colete azul, uma calça comprida bege e um sapato marrom de couro. Quase teve uma sincope ao ver o loiro coberto dos pés à cabeça e não conseguia entender como o jovem não derramava uma gota de suor com toda aquela roupa e sob aquele sol forte.

- Hum? – Quatre ergueu os óculos escuros do rosto, os descansando no topo da cabeça.

- Você não está desidratando aí dentro não? – Duo usou o boné que vestia para se abanar, o corpo mole por causa da alta temperatura mal aguentando a mochila de viagem que carregava em um dos ombros. Uma van negra estava parada na calçada em frente a eles na saída do aeroporto da cidade, com Rashid já aposto no volante.

Tecnicamente eles já deveriam ter partido, mas ainda tinham que esperar a outra metade da equipe que esta por vir. Ou seja, os agentes da White Fang. Os olhos violetas desviaram para o restante do grupo que se compunha por um Trowa parado como uma gárgula ao lado de Quatre, com os olhos verdes alerta sempre rodando pela multidão que passava por eles a procura de qualquer ameaça escondida.

E, por fim, Treize. O que diabos o seu tio fazia ali, Duo não queria nem começar a especular. Quando perguntou ao homem o porquê dele também estar indo com eles nessa missão o chefe dos Preventers começara a dizer algo sobre não confiar informações confidenciais aos agentes da WF e que queria acompanhar este trabalho de perto, pois a OZ era uma organização grande e que prometia ser bem trabalhosa de lidar. Duo tinha a suspeita, no entanto, de que o seu tio queria era uma desculpa para ficar na companhia do jovem "príncipe" que era Zechs Marquise, pois desconfiava que o rapaz também acompanharia a sua equipe de agentes assim como Treize fez.

- Praticamente fui criado neste deserto. Meu organismo está acostumado com o calor intenso. – respondeu o loiro, interrompendo as divagações de Duo e o mesmo soltou uma risadinha. Isso explicava porque durante o inverno americano Winner costumava se embalar como se estivesse morando no pólo norte. O jovem herdeiro de feições delicadas e pele que parecia ser tão sensível diante da sua palidez não tinha adquirido nem um tom rosado durante o tempo em que eles estavam plantados sob o sol.

- Eu juro que se eles não aparecerem em dois segundos eu sumo daqui sem eles. – bufou Duo, acelerando o vai e vem do braço e aumentando o ritmo do boné que usava como leque.

- Faça isso e eu planto uma bala entre os seus olhos baka. – a voz grossa sussurrou perto da orelha do americano e o mesmo sentiu um arrepio de prazer descer pela espinha diante da ameaça.

- Hee-chan… não bate que você sabe que eu gamo. – Duo ronronou, virando-se para encarar o marido e pronto para sapecar um beijo estalado nos lábios bem desenhados, mas foi parado quando uma mão grande espalmou-se em seu rosto, o afastando do japonês.

- Aqui não baka… primeiro que vai causar cena, segundo que vai chamar a atenção. – reclamou o homem, percorrendo seus olhos azuis escondidos pelas lentes escuras dos óculos pelo corpo do americano. – E por que você está vestido assim? – o repreendeu. Duo não tinha nem mesmo se dado ao trabalho de esconder um pouco as suas características tão marcantes visto que agora eles estavam sob a mira da OZ.

- Se eles quiserem pegar o Shinigami, que venham. – respondeu com um sorriso feral no rosto e foi à vez de Heero sentir um arrepio descer pela espinha ao presenciar mais uma vez o lado selvagem do marido, o lado assassino/espião. Tinha que admitir que um Duo armado e perigoso estava começando a se tornar a sua fantasia particular.

- Bem, já que estamos todos aqui, melhor irmos, não acham? – Zechs interrompeu a reunião acalorada entre os conjugues e prontamente a atenção do grupo recaiu sobre ele. Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o homem e perceber que quase não o havia reconhecido. Os cabelos antes longos e loiros agora eram curtos e negros. Os intensos olhos azuis eram castanhos e parecia que isto tinha atraído a atenção de Treize, pois o alemão mirava o outro chefe com uma expressão de reconhecimento no rosto.

- Cadete Marquise… bem vindo de volta. – zombou Khushrenada ao ver que o outro homem tinha assumido a mesma identidade que usou quando estava na academia militar.

- Sargento. – Zechs respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo um meneio com a cabeça para Relena e Wufei atrás de si e seguindo na direção da van para a qual os outros agentes se encaminhavam. Em poucos minutos todos se acomodaram no veículo, com Rashid ligando o seu motor e o mesmo disparando pelas ruas movimentadas de Doha.

- E para onde vamos? - Treize perguntou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o moreno ao seu lado que mirava desinteressado as pessoas através do vidro fume do carro. Zechs inclinou levemente a cabeça e depois voltou a atenção para Relena que estava na fileira de bancos mais a frente, onde os cabelos longos eram escondidos sob um boné e o corpo curvilíneo camuflado pelas roupas masculinas.

- Iremos para o leste. - respondeu a jovem, abrindo o netbook sobre o colo e entrando com alguns códigos nele. - O QG já foi informado de nossa chegada. - avisou, usando a fenda formada pelos bancos do motorista e carona para mostrar a Rashid o caminho que eles iriam tomar e para onde iriam.

Os vinte minutos de viagem seguiram tranquilos, com conversas paralelas entre Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Heero, Relena e Wufei, sob os olhares atentos de Zechs e Treize ao verem como os seus agentes interagiam bem mesmo diante da rivalidade entre as agências. Vez ou outra os dois comandantes se entreolhavam e o ex-príncipe de Sanc arqueava as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse por que tanto o alemão o encarava, e o ruivo desviava as suas íris claras de sobre o jovem, rolando os olhos ante a atitude pomposa do rapaz.

Por fim chegaram ao seu destino e quando miraram através da janela, os integrantes dos Preventers emudeceram. Os da White Fang permaneceram inabalados, começando a abrir as portas corrediças da van e descerem do carro, até que Duo saiu de seu transe e manifestou-se.

- Isso é um QG? - balbuciou. O que havia na frente deles era um bom e velho castelo construído na mais tradicional arquitetura árabe. De muros altos e torres com cúpulas em forma de pingos e paredes com detalhes em ouro.

- Zech-yo! - uma mulher surgira nos portões do castelo. Tinha cabelos negros que chegavam a nuca, usava roupas coloridas típicas da região e os olhos azuis escuros brilharam intensamente ao ver o rapaz que descera do carro, indo até ele e o abraçando com firmeza.

- Lu... Bom vê-la. - o homem lhe sorriu e deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para os homens que vieram junto com a mulher e agora ajudavam a descarregar as malas do carro. - E como está Farouk? - a mulher abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Haider está ótimo. Queria esperar a chegada de vocês, mas tinha negócios para resolver. Sabe como é. - Zechs sorriu para ela. - Relena, Wufei, Heero, bom vê-los novamente. - a mulher os cumprimentou animada. - Duo! - foi até o rapaz de trança e o abraçou fortemente, o pegando de surpresa diante do gesto. Nunca vira aquela sujeita na vida e ela reagia assim a sua presença? Era maluca ou o quê? - Quatre e Trowa, presumo. Que bom que vieram me visitar. E Zech-yo! Que belo espécime. - Lucrezia aproximou-se de Treize, dando a volta por ele e o mirando de cima a baixo. - Mas vamos, entrem, entrem! - os convidou, animada, incitando a entrarem na mansão.

Ainda atordoados pela calorosa recepção os agentes dos Preventers acompanharam os da WF e a mulher para dentro do enorme castelo, a ouvindo tagarelar sobre uma coisa ou outra enquanto lançava cumprimentos a alguns empregados. Logo adentraram a construção, passando por pátios, salas de estar, salões de festa, ante-salas, escritórios, salas de jantar, de repouso, de música, jardins internos e externos, bibliotecas, tudo isto no primeiro andar, até chegarem a biblioteca central, onde Lucrezia prontamente fechou as portas assim que o grupo passou por elas, as trancando, e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

- Aos negócios então? - falou em um tom profissional. Zechs assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aos negócios. - a mulher girou sobre os pés e seguiu até uma enorme estante que guardava vários tomos antigos e retirou alguns livros da terceira prateleira, revelando um fundo de madeira maciça. Rapidamente comprimiu com a palma da mão uma parte da madeira e esta soltou um silvo de ar pressurizado, se partindo e abrindo-se, revelando um painel de controle com um teclado numérico e identificação ocular. Entrando com os seus dados ela acionou a senha e o painel se fechou, dando um minuto para ela recolocar os livros de volta a estante e então a mesma toda tremeu na base, se deslocando e deixando a mostra as portas de um elevador.

- Por favor. - Lucrezia fez um gesto convidativo com as mãos, entrando na máquina acompanhada pelo grupo e digitando no painel da mesma mais uma combinação de senhas, o que ativou o elevador e fez este começar a descer lentamente.

- Será que poderia explicar o que está acontecendo? - Duo quebrou o silêncio e torpor que caíra sobre os agentes dos Preventers nos últimos dez minutos, pois pelo que notara seus companheiros da WF pareciam mais do que familiarizados com o local e inabalados com a presença da mulher, pois durante o breve tour não deram nem mesmo um relance aos seus arredores.

- Ah... - Zechs virou-se para os agentes dos Preventers ao fundo do elevador. - Lucrezia Noin-Farouk. Vice-Comandante da White Fang. - apresentou e a mulher fez um cumprimento polido com a cabeça.

- Desculpe se pareci espalhafatosa há pouco, mas sempre é bom manter as aparências. A maioria dos funcionários da mansão são agentes da WF, mas alguns são civis de Doha, então todo cuidado é pouco. - Treize assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha suspeitado no momento em que Lucrezia os cumprimentou no portão de entrada como se os conhecesse de longa data, como se eles fossem meros amigos a visitando, que era apenas um teatro da parte da mulher. Com certeza uma história de pano de fundo para não levantar suspeitas sobre a presença deles no país. Realmente ela era engenhosa. E mais surpresa ainda saber que o segundo em comando da White Fang era uma mulher.

O elevador fez um suave "plin" ao chegar ao primeiro andar do subterrâneo e as suas portas se abriram cedendo visão a um enorme espaço abarrotado de pessoas, máquinas e falatório. Lucrezia mais uma vez estendeu o braço, os convidando a segui-la, e soltou:

- Bem vindos a Quartel General da White Fang no Catar.


	8. Os Anjos Estão Chegando

**Capítulo VII**

**Os Anjos Estão Chegando**

Prontamente Noin os guiou por entre agentes que andavam de um lado para o outro, carregando equipamentos e indo a mesa de colegas, trocando ideias e conversando sobre missões, sendo cumprimentada cada vez que era reconhecida pelos homens e mulheres que ocupavam o grande espaço aberto. Foram interrompidos em seu percurso quando uma porta adjacente se abriu e dela saiu uma mulher de cabelos castanho claros que estavam presos em duas tranças e olhos azuis acinzentados. Usava um conjunto de calça e camisa social e por cima do mesmo um jaleco branco.

- Oras... Mas veja quem veio de longe. - a voz suave soou em deboche e as íris claras da mulher caíram sobre o chinês que fechava a comitiva de agentes vindos dos EUA. Wufei soltou um baixo rosnado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito e um gesto visivelmente contrariado.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - Duo piscou intensamente e Heero inclinou-se na direção do americano, sussurrando no ouvido dele:

- Ex-mulher. - o homem de trança abriu a boça em um gesto de compreensão e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sally. - murmurou Chang com desgosto.

- Wufei. - Sally abriu um largo sorriso charmoso na direção do agente. - Como vai a vida na América? Solitária? - o homem franziu o cenho diante da cutucada e Relena abafou uma risada. Quando entrara na White Fang há três anos, Chang já era divorciado, mas pela roda de fofoca que ouvira das outras funcionárias, a ex-mulher do agente era do tipo que não levava desaforo para casa e que deveria ser canonizada por ter aguentando o sisudo oriental por tanto tempo, mesmo que dito oriental fizesse sucesso entre as mulheres da agência, seguido por Heero. O problema era que a personalidade não ajudava a equilibrar com a beleza e um rostinho bonito não era tudo na vida.

- E como vai o Andrew? - perguntou desinteressado e Sally franziu as sobrancelhas claras.

- É Henry, Wufei. Henry. Não consegue nem decorar o nome do homem que te substituiu?

- Ui! - Duo fez uma careta dramática e encolheu os ombros. - Ponto para a bonitona dos olhos claros. Sai dessa agora Wuffie "_my man_". - o chinês mirou Maxwell com os olhos flamejando.

- É Wufei, Maxwell. Wufei!

- Ele ainda tem complexo em relação ao nome? - Sally direcionou a pergunta a Heero que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Certo... - Zechs interrompeu a conversa antes que as alfinetadas da Dra. Po fizessem Chang soltar fogo pelas orelhas. Sally e Wufei, apesar das discussões, tiveram um divórcio amigável e se davam relativamente bem quando se encontravam a trabalho, mas Po por algum motivo desconhecido adorava cutucar o ex-marido. Dizia que era divertido ver o homem pegar fogo. - Melhor prosseguirmos. Não estamos aqui para encontros calorosos, mas sim a trabalho.

- Zech-yo! - a doutora sorriu ao reconhecer o comandante da WF da sede dos EUA mesmo sob a peruca e as lentes escuras. - Lindo como sempre, embora preto não seja a sua cor. - lhe deu dois beijos nas bochechas e afagou os seus cabelos. - Mas quem eu vejo! Relena! Olhe só para você, uma mulher feita. - Relena arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Lembro quando comecei na WF e via você pequenininha correndo entre as mesas dos funcionários de maria-chiquinhas e vestidos de babados. - desta vez Wufei riu ao imaginar a cena.

- Algum problema Chang? - a loira o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Nenhum. - o homem fez-se de desentendido.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. - Heero rolou os olhos.

- Perdi alguma coisa. - Sally piscou confusa.

- Parece que Lena e Wuf... - uma mirada contrariada de Chang para cima de Duo o fez se corrigir de pronto. - Wufei têm problemas para serem resolvidos.

- Problemas? - Sally mirou de um agente para o outro e aos poucos foi abrindo um sorriso malicioso, compreendendo a situação rapidamente. - Sei...

- Melhor irmos, não? - Noin interrompeu desta vez.

- Claro, claro. Desculpe atrasá-los. - a médica deu mais um sorriso e com um aceno de despedida afastou-se do grupo que logo seguiu o seu caminho até chegar a uma sala de conferência onde havia uma enorme mesa de vinte lugares e um telão de plasma pendurado em uma das paredes e ligado a um pequeno computador em uma mesa ao lado.

- Relena... Os arquivos estão na pasta 060. - Noin instruiu e a jovem sentou em frente ao computador, o ativando e começando a acessar os seus dados. - Por favor. - Lucrezia estendeu as mãos, oferecendo os assentos ao redor da mesa e os agentes se acomodaram.

- Não entendo... - Quatre comentou, olhando ao seu redor para a sala luxuosa. - Por que o QG da WF no Catar fica sob um castelo deste porte? - Zechs sorriu diante da indagação do herdeiro dos Winner e prontamente explicou:

- Porque a família Farouk é uma das nossas maiores patrocinadoras.

- A família Farouk... - Quatre fez uma expressão pensativa, até que arregalou os olhos claros. - Os Farouk donos de poços de petróleo? O sheik Farouk? - Marquise alargou o sorriso.

- Conhece outro? Velho amigo do meu pai o sheik Hakim Farouk. E um dos filhos dele faz parte da WF.

- Um dos filhos do sheik? - Quatre continuou surpreso.

- Meu marido. - Lucrezia intrometeu-se na conversa. - Heider. O filho mais novo de Hakim.

- Bem influente a sua organização. - Treize recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um gesto de pouco caso.

- Os Preventers também não deixam a desejar. Ter os Winner como aliados... - Zechs soltou um "tsc" entre os dentes. A Winner Enterprise era um conglomerado de influência mundial, mais poderosos que os Farouk cuja influência só se estendia a Arábia e arredores. - E os Khushrenadas. - cutucou. Os Khushrenadas também eram poderosos politicamente e militarmente. Treize deu um meio sorriso arrogante.

- Verdade. Parece que os superamos desta vez.

- Não sabia que estávamos competindo para ver quem tinha o melhor patrocínio.

- Estamos sempre competindo Sr. Peacecraft.

- Marquise, por favor.

- Tensão sexual. - Duo cantarolou baixinho para Heero ao seu lado e o japonês soltou um bufo ao tentar disfarçar uma risada.

Qualquer prosseguimento da conversa foi adiado quando a tela de plasma iluminou-se e arquivos saltaram aos olhos de todos, chamando a atenção deles para o motivo principal de estarem ali.

- Avaliamos as informações que o comandante Marquise nos enviou... - Noin começou a explanação, com os olhos voltados para a televisão. - e a juntamos com as cedidas pelos Preventers e chegamos a conclusão de que o projeto MS promovido pela OZ parece estar no estágio final.

- Mas e quanto as informações conseguidas sobre o tal Sistema Zero? - perguntou Trowa.

- O Sistema Zero é um sistema a parte, - Relena começou. - o MS funcionará com ou sem ele. Claro que a OZ iria preferir com ele, pois tornaria o Móbile uma máquina de guerra mais poderosa, mas é relevante.

- Ainda sim, não está claro a intenção da OZ. - Heero pronunciou-se e Noin puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se pesadamente na mesma.

- A OZ é uma organização terrorista e como tal segue algumas regras de praxe. O projeto MS tem a intenção de ser uma arma de barganha. Lady Une irá vendê-lo para quem pagar mais.

- Para quem... - Quatre ofegou.

- Isso é loucura. - Duo arregalou os olhos. - O que ela ganharia com isso? Tanto trabalho pra se desfazer dele? Pensei que iria gerar um ataque em massa ou coisa parecida...

- E não é exatamente isto que ela está fazendo? - Treize franziu as sobrancelhas escuras. - É lógico. Junte os podres da humanidade e leiloe a eles uma arma de guerra de última geração. Poder atrai poder, que atrai caos e confusão. Facções terroristas fariam a festa. Exércitos de guerrilhas encontrariam nisto a sua solução de vitória e aqueles que são apenas doidos de pedra e estão dispostos a mandar o mundo pelos ares adorariam ter um brinquedo desses nas mãos.

- E enquanto Lady Une assiste o caos, se beneficia com os direitos industriais sobre a produção do MS. - Zechs concluiu. - Como ela é a única que tem a tecnologia de fazer um Móbile Suits para a guerra, que conseguiu evoluir em sua produção ao roubá-la do governo, ficaria podre de rica. Pois a escória começaria a confusão, os países precisariam se defender dos ataques inesperados e então teriam que recorrer a única pessoa que seria capaz de ajudá-los. - o homem riu. - É uma jogada brilhante. Neste tempo todo pensamos que ela queria apenas provocar um ataque terrorista, quando na verdade está fazendo uma jogada de marketing.

- Então ela usa a OZ como fachada. Usa a desculpa de que são um grupo de libertadores do povo contra o imperialismo, quando na verdade a própria é uma imperialista capitalista. - Wufei soltou com escárnio. - Que hipocrisia.

- São os tempos modernos. - Duo zombou.

- Nossos informantes ao longo do Catar conseguiram descobrir o local e horário do leilão do MS. - Noin declarou e silêncio recaiu sobre a sala. - Relena, arquivo 576, por favor. - a jovem clicou sobre a pasta e duas fotos apareceram na tela. A primeira era a de um homem de longos cabelos negros como o céu da noite, expressão fechada, olhos igualmente negros e estreitos, a segunda de uma mulher de cabelos loiros, sobrancelhas esquisitas e olhos claros, acinzentados. - Jian e Dorothy Catalonia.

- Casados? - perguntou Trowa.

- Irmãos. - respondeu Noin.

- Noto a semelhança. - Duo disse em deboche.

- Adotivos. São filhos adotivos do Conde de Bethencourtia da Bretanha. Quando o pai faliu por causa de dívidas de jogo e com agiotas, Jian resolveu seguir outros caminhos para recuperar a fortuna da família.

- Caminhos nada legais, presumo. - Treize comentou.

- Rumores dizem que os dois mantêm relações íntimas. - continuou Lucrezia.

- Ah o amor fraterno. - zombou Maxwell, levando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Heero.

- E foram um dos convidados para o leilão de Lady Une. Jian comanda um comércio ilegal de diamantes na África, que financia guerrilhas. Candidato perfeito a ser dono de um MS.

- E onde eles estão agora? - Zechs indagou e a morena deu um meio sorriso.

- Nem saíram da Suécia. Tiveram um pequeno imprevisto com a polícia federal de lá. - o homem riu diante da sagacidade da comandante.

- E quem iremos mandar no lugar deles? - Treize questionou e Marquise rodou os olhos pelos agentes presentes, voltando a mirar o telão e depois as pessoas na sala.

- Parabéns Relena. - a mencionada ergueu a cabeça de frente da tela do computador em um estalo e mirou o irmão. - Acaba de receber a sua primeira missão de campo. - a jovem arregalou os olhos azuis.

- O quê? - Wufei prontamente protestou a escolha do chefe. - Ela? - e apontou para a garota que rosnou na direção do homem.

- Algum problema Chang? - Zechs arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Darlian ainda não terminou o treinamento Marquise. Como é que vai mandá-la para campo dessa maneira? - o sorriso que Zechs deu fez um calafrio descer pela espinha do chinês.

- Se está tão preocupado com a segurança de Relena, não fique. Afinal, ela é sua responsabilidade.

- Como?

- Apresento a sua parceira de missão, Chang! - o oriental arregalou os olhos e mirou a loira ao computador que também o encarava estupefata. Os dois iriam em missão... Juntos?

- Provavelmente vão se matar antes da missão terminar. - resmungou Heero.

- Você acha? - Duo comentou ao lado do marido. - A Relena não parece ser do tipo que machucaria alguém. - um riso de escárnio passou pelos lábios do japonês. - O que foi?

- Fale isto da próxima vez que ela resolver atirar no Chang. - Maxwell arregalou os olhos e mirou a dupla que agora discutia com Zechs, tentando persuadi-lo a mudar de ideia sobre a parceria. - É... Vão se matar antes mesmo da missão terminar. - Yuy reiterou em um tom fúnebre.

**oOo**

- Estou impressionado, você sabe se vestir como uma mulher. - Relena rolou os olhos diante do comentário e segurou-se para não desferir um tapa na cabeça do homem sentado ao seu lado. No máximo prezou-se a lançar um olhar de esguelha contrariado ao seu companheiro. Wufei empunhava de maneira elegante um smoking que abraçava todas as curvas de seu corpo bem trabalhado e o cabelo negro que havia sido alongado graças a um aplique lhe caía por sobre um ombro. Quando o vira ao descer as escadas da Mansão Farouk, teve que prender a respiração, o homem estava um deslumbre. Mas foi só ele abrir a boca que o encanto terminou em segundos.

Por seu lado, Chang observava de canto de olho os movimentos de sua parceira e não pode deixar de reparar em como nesta noite ela estava bela. Os cabelos longos e claros haviam sido arrumados em um coque prendendo metade deles no topo da cabeça e com o restante dos fios soltos emoldurando o rosto em suaves cachos. O corpo curvilíneo era abraçado pelo vestido de gala azul escuro e delicadas joias complementavam o visual. Seu queixo quase caíra quando a vira mais cedo descendo as escadarias da mansão, mas controlou-se a tempo antes que Duo abrisse a boca para soltar qualquer piadinha infame diante de sua reação.

Agora, dentro da limusine dirigida por um agente da WF e sendo guiados até o local onde se daria o tal jantar e leilão da OZ, disfarçados como Jian e Dorothy Catalonia, os dois prosseguiam em silêncio, evitando soltar qualquer comentário mais ácido.

- E então... - a voz de Duo soou no comunicador camuflado dentro de suas orelhas. - Já beijaram e fizeram as pazes?

- Sinceramente... Você como Operador é uma tristeza. E uma dor de cabeça. - resmungou Wufei enquanto via o carro cruzar os limites da cidade de Doha.

- Já estão no ponto? - Relena os interrompeu antes que os dois agentes começassem a discutir via comunicador.

- Só esperando por vocês, baby. - Duo respondeu em tom divertido.

Trinta minutos depois o carro foi desacelerando até parar de vez e pela janela os dois agentes viram uma enorme mansão perdida no meio do deserto, toda iluminada e decorada e extremamente movimentada. A porta da limusine foi aberta por um guardador e Wufei desceu do carro, estendendo a mão para Relena em um gesto cortês e a auxiliando a saltar do veículo. Juntos subiram as escadarias da mansão e foram parados na porta por um recepcionista.

- Jian e Dorothy Catalonia. - Wufei deu os nomes com uma expressão séria e fechada em seu rosto que ficava difícil contradizer o que dizia. O recepcionista mirou a lista, percorrendo os olhos pelos nomes e assentiu com a cabeça, esticando o braço e os convidando a entrar.

- E estamos no ninho das cobras. - Relena murmurou.

- Estamos de olho em vocês. - veio a resposta de Heero em seu ouvido.

Um funcionário os guiou até o salão de festas que já estava cheio e os dois agentes percorreram os olhos pelo local. Relena apertou os dedos sobre o braço de Wufei, chamando a atenção dele e o homem a mirou de esguelha.

- O terrorista Will Break. - indicou com a cabeça um canto do salão onde um homem alto, de ombros largos, barba espessa e cabelo raspado conversava com um casal e bebericava de uma taça de champanhe. - Aquele não é o assassino profissional Domus Prowl? O chefe da Yakuza...

- Dorothy... - chamou baixinho e Relena mirou o chinês nos olhos. - O que mais vai encontrar aqui são procurados pela polícia internacional. Não estamos aqui para isso. Nossa função é outra. Concentre-se.

- Desculpe. - continuaram a rodar pelo salão até que a jovem parou, sentindo um arrepio descer pela espinha e olhou por cima do ombro. Um homem estava perto da mesa de aperitivos do bufê, parcialmente ocultado pelas sombras. Era de idade, de testa larga, cabelos longos e grisalhos, barba e bigode também compridos e grisalhos e em um corte pontiagudo. Usava um jaleco branco e roupas casuais, destoando os trajes formais da festa e tinha um par de pequenos óculos escuros no rosto completamente esquisitos.

- O que foi? - Wufei perguntou ao vê-la parar de supetão e dirigiu o olhar para o mesmo lugar que ela mirava. - Dr. J.

- Aquele é o Dr. J?

- Dr. J? Ei, Soldado, não é o cara que quer as nossas lindas cabecinhas? - Duo soou no comunicador.

- Tomem cuidado. - Heero respondeu. - Se ele está aí...

- Estamos atentos. - Wufei interrompeu o amigo e voltou a rodar pelo salão, trazendo Relena consigo.

Durante vinte minutos eles apresentaram-se para alguns dos convidados, cumprimentaram outros, mantiveram algumas conversas, discutiram hipóteses sobre o que seria aquela reunião, visto que todos que estavam naquela festa somente sabiam que a OZ tinhas algo grande para oferecer a eles, mas não sabiam o que. Escaparam de algumas cordas bambas, já que algumas pessoas que conheciam um pouco mais sobre os irmãos Catalonia fizeram perguntas mais íntimas, sorte que ambos os agentes haviam estudado tudo que tinha para estudar sobre os dois durante a tarde em que se prepararam para a missão.

Por fim, o jantar fora servido pontualmente as nove horas e nada de Lady Une aparecer, para o desagrado de todos. Um assistente informara que houvera um imprevisto e que era para os convidados cearem sem a presença da anfitriã, o que muitos acharam plena falta de educação. As nove e meia as portas da sala de jantar se abriram e uma bela mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos adentrou o aposento. Seu longo vestido de noite arrastando no chão enquanto ela caminhava até a cabeceira da mesa e sentava-se elegantemente.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso. Aconteceram alguns imprevistos na apresentação desta noite. - murmúrios diante das palavras da mulher. - Mas já foram resolvidos. Tudo está conforme o planejado. - ela sorriu para os convidados. - Por favor, prossigam com o jantar. - o jantar retornou a mesma agitação de antes da chegada de Lady Une.

- Então essa é Lady Une. - Relena sentiu um comichão no olho esquerdo, indicação de que Duo acabara de dar um zoom na lente-câmera que ela usava. - Parece até inofensiva. - continuou o americano.

- Você também parece inofensivo... Até o momento que tenta me matar. - Heero comentou displicente e Maxwell gargalhou no ouvido de Relena, o que fez a jovem encolher os ombros diante do som estridente.

- Deve ser por isso que você nunca fica na van. - murmurou a loira, coçando a orelha ferida discretamente.

- Dorothy Catalonia? - alguém chamou ao seu lado e ela virou-se para ver-se sob o olhar intenso e penetrante de Domus Prowl. Ofegou. Para um assassino a sangue frio até que ele era bem charmoso com a sua pele cor de café, seus olhos negros, seus cabelos curtos e escuros e seu rosto bem desenhado e sorriso largo e de dentes brancos. Em gestos fluídos e felinos segurou na mão dela, depositando um beijo na mesma.

- Domus Prowl. - apresentou-se, os lábios finos alargando o sorriso. - Uma honra conhecer a rainha dos diamantes. - Relena retribuiu o sorriso de maneira coquete.

- Jian Catalonia. - Wufei interrompeu, estendendo uma mão para Domus que a recebeu displicente.

- Ah sim... Ouvi falar de você. - retrucou desinteressado, soltando a mão do chinês e voltando o seu olhar para Relena, o sorriso prontamente retornando ao rosto bonito.

- Que bom... - Chang estreitou os olhos negros. - Então sabe que Dorothy somente tem o posto de rainha porque _eu_ sou o rei. - sibilou entre dentes e os dois homens rapidamente começaram uma troca de olhares como dois machos alfas disputando a atenção da única fêmea da manada.

- Meninos, meninos. - Relena falou suavemente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro forte de cada um deles. - Não vamos fazer uma cena. Irmão... por favor. - pediu, mirando intensamente Wufei dentro dos olhos. A ficha dos irmãos Catalonia dizia que Jian era ciumento e possessivo em relação a Dorothy, enquanto esta era uma flertadora nata. Entretanto Chang entrara de cabeça no personagem, pois tinha uma expressão no rosto de quem estava prestes a sacar a sua arma e cravar uma bala bem entre os olhos de Prowl.

- Seu irmão é um sujeito interessante Srta. Catalonia. - Prowl deu um sorriso feral para Wufei que trincou os dentes e rosnou baixo do fundo da garganta. - Mas confesso que a minha área de interesse abrange outras pessoas. - e voltou o seu olhar negro para a mulher ao seu lado, a avaliando de cima a baixo com um toque de malícia.

Relena levou uma mão ao rosto, cobrindo parte dele para esconder um rubor forçado e abaixou o olhar, fazendo uma expressão que misturava timidez e vergonha.

- Sr. Prowl, está me deixando sem jeito. - comentou com a voz manhosa.

- Sem jeito? - Heero bufou no comunicador. - Você transou com o Müller! O corrimão da agência. - o rosnado de Wufei aumentou tanto pelo comentário de Yuy quanto pelo flerte de Domus.

- Me diga... Por quanto tempo pretende ficar no Catar?

- Não ficaremos tempo o suficiente para você fazer o que pensa em fazer. - Chang o interrompeu. - Troque de lugar comigo Dorothy. - a jovem arregalou os olhos azuis enquanto via o chinês erguer-se de seu assento de supetão.

- Mas... - tentou protestar.

- Agora, Dorothy! - ordenou e ela soltou um suspiro, lançando um olhar de pesar para Prowl e levantando-se de sua cadeira, trocando de lugar com Wufei e com este agora entre ela e o charmoso assassino.

- Foi um _prazer_ imensurável te conhecer Dorothy. - Domus falou com o sorriso largo no rosto e Chang o encarou contrariado, fechando os nós dos dedos sobre os talheres de ouro e prata e não nem teve tempo de responder, pois o homem lhe dera as costas e puxara conversa com a pessoa que estava do outro lado.

- Jian... Você foi indelicado. - Relena o repreendeu e Wufei a fuzilou com o olhar. Podia ver as íris azuladas dela brilhando de divertimento, com certeza adorando toda aquela curtição com a cara dele. - Se eu não soubesse, diria que você está com _ciúmes_.

- Uia! - Duo vibrou do outro lado da linha. - Ponto para a Princesa!

- E você está sendo ridícula. - se defendeu o chinês.

- Estou? - a loira tomou um gole de seu vinho. - Então por que interrompeu a minha confraternização com o Sr. Prowl? Ele é tão amável... E bonito.

- E você é tão fútil. Beleza exterior é o que conta pra você, não?

- Se contasse, já teria te deixado me levar pra cama faz tempo.

- Ouch! - mais um comentário de Duo pelo comunicador. - Dois a zero para a Princesa. - Relena deu um sorriso de escárnio quando viu as maçãs do rosto de Wufei ficarem vermelhas e ele desviar o olhar, envergonhado. - Justiceiro, reaja! Vai deixar assim barato?

- Baka... Cala a boca. - Heero interrompeu o marido.

- Senhores! - o chamado de Lady Une a cabeceira da mesa impediu qualquer resposta de Wufei ao comentário de Relena. Todos os olhares recaíram sobre a mulher que sorriu docemente para os seus convidados. - Creio que agora que estamos saciados, é hora da sobremesa, não? Então por favor, peço que me acompanhem até o terraço. - levantou-se em gestos fluídos da cadeira, sendo imitada por todos e logo foi guiando o caminho até o segundo andar da casa, ganhando um corredor flanqueado por guardas armados e que levava a um enorme terraço.

Chegando ao mesmo, Relena e Wufei trocaram olhares curiosos. O deque dava vista para os fundos da propriedade e o mesmo nada mais era do que puro deserto. Dunas de areia a perder de vista, sumindo na escuridão da noite e misturando-se no horizonte com o céu estrelado do Catar. Aos poucos o terraço foi completamente ocupado pelas pessoas que estavam no jantar e Lady Une pôs-se a frente de todos, subindo em um tablado e sendo acompanhada por seus companheiros de OZ, de costas para o deserto escurecido e com o mesmo sorriso cálido de mais cedo.

- Mais uma vez senhores, agradeço pela vinda de todos tão rapidamente. Sei que estão curiosos para saber o motivo do meu convite. Pois bem. O que tenho para mostrar a vocês é o futuro, a maior e mais potente arma que qualquer um de vocês pôde imaginar. - fez um gesto com a mão esquerda, estalando os dedos. Um soldado mexeu nos botões de uma mesa de controle a um canto do terraço e ao longe o som de motores foi-se ouvido e vultos surgiram de sob a terra. Logo feixes de luz cortavam a escuridão e holofotes potentes iluminavam as areias do deserto como se fosse dia. - Apresento-lhes, senhores, Tallgeese! - assentiu com a cabeça e outro soldado disse alguma coisa em farsi em um rádio comunicador.

Mais barulhos de motores soaram pelo deserto e a distância parecia que o chão de areia estava se abrindo e a terra sendo engolida pelo mesmo. Uma figura surgiu de dentro do buraco formado, sendo impulsionada para a superfície por uma plataforma e iluminada pelos canhões de luz. Era enorme, do tamanho de um prédio de vinte andares. Tinha forma humanoide, extremidades retangulares e cores que variavam do preto ao branco. E em um dos braços carregava um enorme canhão.

As pessoas a volta dos dois agentes da WF ofegaram ao ver a máquina enquanto Relena e Wufei sentiram o coração dar um pulo diante daquela monstruosidade. O barulho ensurdecedor de motor ligando chegou aos ouvidos deles, mesmo que o MS estivesse a quilômetros de distância, e um jato de fogo saiu das costas do mesmo. Em poucos segundos ele se moveu, planando acima do solo do deserto e o braço do canhão ergueu-se, virando-se na direção de um tanque que estava posicionando ao oeste da mansão. O som de engrenagem e arma carregando fez os ouvidos de todos zumbirem e com uma explosão de tremer os alicerces da mansão e um clarão de cegar a todos, o Tallgeese disparou.

Wufei arregalou os olhos ao ver a bola de fogo que agora era o tanque e que parecia que não se extinguiria tão cedo e voltou o olhar para a máquina infernal ao longe e apenas um pensamento chegou a sua mente:

- Isso não é uma arma... É o Anjo do Apocalipse. - Duo comentou em seu ouvido e Chang, pela primeira vez, teve que concordar com o americano.


	9. Terapia? Que Terapia?

**Capítulo VIII**

**Terapia? Que terapia?**

Mais uma vez o Tallgeese se mexeu, como um enorme monstro cuja silhueta cortava a escuridão do deserto e onde as luzes do holofote, em cima de sua forma robótica, criavam um sinistro jogo de luz e sombra. Novamente o som de engrenagens e um buraco abriu-se no solo arenoso, com uma plataforma elevando-se e trazendo consigo um velho avião de combate, um F-14 o qual Wufei não queria nem começar a cogitar em como a OZ conseguira colocar as mãos naquela máquina exclusiva das forças militares.

O canhão do MS carregou com um ruído ensurdecedor e disparou em um clarão e mais uma explosão de tremer a mansão. Os convidados, surpresos e assustados, apoiaram-se uns nos outros quando o chão sob os seus pés sacudiu diante do reflexo da onda de choque da arma do Tallgeese e Lady Une apenas os mirou, inabalada sobre os seus saltos, com o mesmo sorriso calmo no rosto bonito. A mulher fez um leve meneio de cabeça para o soldado ao seu lado e esse assentiu positivamente para ela, levando o walkie-talk a boca e falando alguma coisa no mesmo.

Logo o som de algo cortando o ar chamou a atenção de todos e caças vieram como mantos negros abrindo caminho no céu da noite e disparando suas armas contra o MS. Ao menos uma meia dúzia deles. Tallgeese expeliu um jato de fogo mais potente das turbinas as suas costas e disparou em um rastro branco e preto na direção do inimigo. Seu outro braço sibilou e com a mão do canhão ele retirou de um compartimento escondido um sabre enorme e o usou, cortando ao meio os dois primeiros caças como se fossem feitos de manteiga.

Os aviões explodiram em uma bola de chamas no céu e foram de encontro a terra como meteoritos. Quando os outros quatro que sobraram fizeram a curva e retornaram, disparando mísseis e as metralhadoras sobre o Móbile Suit, o mesmo esquivou-se em uma velocidade impressionante e ergueu o punho fechado, acionando a própria metralhadora e mandando uma chuva de projéteis enormes na direção dos caças. Mais bolas de fogo iluminaram o céu da noite.

Tallgeese retornou ao chão, pousando com um som abafado e erguendo uma nuvem de poeira ao seu redor, ainda sob os holofotes e os olhares fascinados e surpresos dos convidados daquele jantar.

- E então? - Lady Une perguntou depois de cinco minutos de silêncio tenso. Rapidamente um burburinho percorreu a multidão como rastilho de pólvora, com todos comentando sobre o show que acabaram de presenciar.

- Fascinante. - William Break soltou em sua voz grave e imperiosa. - O que é preciso fazer para termos uma máquina dessas em nossa posse? Meu grupo faria um bom uso de uma arma deste porte. - o sorriso de Une que antes era delicado tornou-se feral.

- Começaremos os lances com quinhentos milhões. - declarou e a balburdia começou, com mãos se levantando e homens e mulheres disputando entre si para ver quem levaria aquela "preciosidade" para casa.

- Soldado Perfeito? - Wufei murmurou baixinho.

- Equipe um dirigindo-se ao alvo. - Heero respondeu ao amigo e Chang apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hora de nos retirarmos, irmã querida. - o chinês recuou um passo, discretamente, segurando o pulso de Relena e a trazendo consigo. As pessoas continuavam agitadas, barganhando e disputando para ver quem dava o melhor lance sobre o MS, ignorando a movimentação ao fundo do grupo. Com movimentos ágeis e precisos, o casal usou as sombras para se camuflarem e rapidamente se retiraram do terraço.

- Como estamos Shinigami? - Relena falou seriamente em seu comunicador, enquanto Wufei e ela cruzavam a passos apressados o corredor, agora vazio, prontos para sairem da mansão.

- Deslocando. - veio a resposta de Duo.

- Ah merda! - o xingamento chamou a atenção da loira que ergueu os olhos e mirou mais a frente, apenas para ver que o caminho estava sendo bloqueado por uma dúzia de soldados que eram acompanhados por ninguém menos que o Dr. J.

- Deixando a festa tão cedo? - a voz do homem tinha um tom raspado, como se ele estivesse gripado, o que causou outro calafrio descer a espinha da garota.

- Temos assuntos urgentes a resolver. E sinceramente o que Une está oferecendo não é do meu interesse. Uma máquina daquelas acabaria com a guerrilha em questão de segundos e então como ficariam os meus negócios? - Wufei falou displicente, sem perder a pose em nenhum segundo e Relena o apoiou com um sorriso no rosto, envolvendo o braço dele com os seus.

- Irmão... Vamos? Esta noite foi tediosa como previ. - disse coquete e o chinês deu um meio sorriso para ela.

- Não posso negar o pedido de uma dama. Agora, senhores, se me derem licença. - deu um passo na direção dos soldados, esperando que eles se mexessem, mas nenhum moveu um músculo.

- Acreditaria na história se vocês fossem realmente Jian e Dorothy Catalonia. - Dr. J deu um sorriso sinistro e Wufei permaneceu com a expressão impassível, sendo acompanhado por Relena. - Mas os conheci uma vez e não creio que teriam mudado tanto assim nos últimos dois anos. Então a pergunta que não quer calar: quem são vocês? - os soldados ergueram as armas na direção do casal e Wufei deu um passo para o lado, soldando-se dos braços de Relena.

- Não é a pergunta que todos nós fazemos? Quem somos, de onde viemos e para onde vamos. Infelizmente não é algo que será respondido tão cedo... Ao menos, não nesta noite. - em um gesto ágil ele avançou na direção de uma das grandes janelas que adornava o corredor, arrancando de sua armação o pesado tecido que formava a cortina de veludo e o atirando sobre o grupo, os encobrindo e os atordoando diante do gesto brusco.

Em seguida Relena avançou na direção do primeiro corpo que conseguiu identificar sob a massa de tecido, desferindo um chute no mesmo e ouvindo um gemido de dor, abrindo uma brecha que possibilitou a passagem deles pelo corredor. Resmungos e xingamentos foram ouvidos, seguidos pelas ordens contrariadas do Dr. J e quando o casal dobrou uma esquina, prontamente ouviram a saraivada de tiros que ricochetearam nas paredes e os passos pesados das botas indicando que os soldados estavam em seu encalço.

- Isso que eu escutei foram tiros? - Duo exclamou.

- A merda foi jogada no ventilador. - Relena rebateu e ouviu o americano xingar no seu ouvido. - Concordo. - completou diante do que quer que o rapaz tenha dito.

- Kuso! - Heero soltou.

- O que foi? - Wufei indagou enquanto eles desciam apressados a escadaria da mansão e dobravam mais uma esquina, escapando de mais uma chuva de tiros.

- Une foi alertada sobre a presença de vocês. Saiam daí rápido. Precisamos acelerar com o plano senão a perderemos de vista. Equipe dois em movimento! Câmbio desligo! - e um chiado ecoou no ouvido de ambos, indicando o fim da comunicação. Wufei se jogou contra uma parede, levando a mão dentro da jaqueta do smoking e retirando do coldre sob a mesma uma arma reluzente. Relena deslizou a mão por sob a saia do vestido e soltou de uma tira em sua coxa uma pequena pistola.

- Espero que você saiba usar essa coisa. - provocou o chinês ao ver a arma na mão da loira. As sobrancelhas claras dela franziram e por um segundo ela se arriscou a sair detrás da da parede para ver o salão de onde eles tinham acabado de escapar e para os soldados que desciam as escadas. Quando o primeiro alcançou o iso, ela disparou, o acertando bem no meio da testa e derrubando o homem com um baque no chão.

- Estava dizendo? - Chang deu um meio sorriso.

- Exibida. - soltou, engatilhando a arma e rodando os olhos negros pelo salão, avaliando as opções. O mesmo era decorado com colunas, mesas e outros móveis até o caminho de saída. - Me dê cobertura. - a loira assentiu com a cabeça e Wufei saiu do esconderijo em disparada enquanto Relena descarregava o pente de sua arma sobre os soldados, os fazendo recuar a procura de proteção até que o homem escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna. Trocaram olhares e a mulher prontamente desfez-se dos saltos, ergueu o vestido, prendendo a sua barra em um detalhe que havia na cintura e pôs-se a correr, sendo protegida pelos tiros de Chang, chegando a coluna rapidamente.

Neste balé ficaram por minutos até alcançarem a porta de saída no exato momento em que um jipe virava a esquina cantando pneus, desacelerando ao aproximar-se deles, mas sem parar. As portas traseiras do carro se abriram e Relena e Wufei pularam para dentro do veículo, fechando as portas atrás de si e segurando-se nos bancos quando o jipe disparou a alta velocidade pelo deserto e longe das balas e dos soldados que despontavam da mansão.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você dirige feito um louco? - falou Wufei para o americano ao volante enquanto retirava o seu smoking e começava a trocar por roupas de trabalho. Duo sorriu para o espelho retrovisor e pisou mais fundo no acelerador, o que fez Chang ser jogado contra o banco.

- Não. - caçoou e ao seu lado Heero rolou os olhos.

- Une cancelou o leilão e está retornando ao QG da OZ. A equipe três a está seguindo de perto. - explicou o japonês.

- Pensei que aqui fosse o QG da OZ. - Relena falou enquanto retirava o seu vestido e colocava no lugar um par de calças camufladas para deserto, camisa de malha de manga comprida, botas de combate e um colete a prova de balas. As calças possuíam fivelas e bolsos os quais ela foi preenchendo com armamentos e os cabelos antes bem arrumados foram desfeitos e presos em um rabo de cavalo e escondidos sob um boné negro.

- Bem... aqui em algum lugar deste deserto fica a entrada para a OZ. - supôs Wufei, tirando a camisa social do smoking e ouvindo uma tragada de ar ao seu lado. Virou o rosto para mirar uma Relena de olhos largos e boca aberta que o encarava com uma expressão pasmada. - O que foi?

- Wufei, _my man_, onde você escondeu isso tudo? - Duo lançou um olhar para o chinês pelo retrovisor enquanto a mulher ainda estava chocada.

Sabia que Chang era bonito. Afinal, apesar do gênio de cão o homem era popular entre as mulheres da agência, mas nunca tivera a dimensão do quanto. Sem camisa, o oriental exibia uma pele morena de sol e de músculos moldados pelos anos de trabalho como agente. Nada muito exagerado, mas que dava vontade de percorrer as pontas dos dedos por cada curva para saber se sobre aquelas formas bem desenhadas havia uma pele macia como aparentava ser. As costas eram largas e de ombros fortes e dominando praticamente a mesma havia a tatuagem de um dragão chinês em cores dourado e vermelho.

- Duo! - Wufei corou diante do tom de flerte do americano e lançou um olhar para Heero, como se esperasse alguma reação do colega, mas o japonês permaneceu alheio, verificando alguma coisa no GPS que estava em suas mãos, ou fingindo verificar algo no aparelho.

- Lindo que dá vontade de lamber Chang... Mas não supera o _meu_ oriental. - os olhos violetas miraram travessos o homem sentado ao seu lado. - Por isso deixo esse privilégio para a minha amiga Relena. - Chang ficou da cor de um tomate maduro enquanto Relena desviou o olhar. Rapidamente o chinês vestiu a sua camisa, colocando o colete por cima para parar com a apreciação pública.

- Cansou de envergonhar o Wufei? - Heero ergueu os olhos do GPS e pegou o walkie-talkie de sobre o painel do carro.

- Eu acho essa sua impassividade frustrante, Ro. Eu aqui flertando com outro homem bem na sua cara e você não faz nada! - o homem de trança fez um bico.

- Mas eu vou fazer alguma coisa. - disse Heero, ajustando a frequência do rádio. - Quando chegarmos em casa você vai ver... e sentir o que eu vou fazer com você. - um arrepio de prazer desceu pela espinha de Duo e ele tremeu sobre o banco do motorista. - Príncipe do Deserto? - Yuy falou quando conectou o rádio. - Como estamos?

- Equipe três no rastro do alvo. Estou enviando as coordenadas para o seu GPS. Ponto de encontro em dez minutos. - declarou.

- Entendido. Câmbio e desligo. - desconectou o rádio.

- E então... - Duo murmurou enquanto recebia o GPS de Heero com as novas coordenadas, virando o volante do jipe e seguindo em direção a escuridão do deserto. - Dez minutos de tédio. Sugerem o quê?

- Que você cale a boca e dirija? - Wufei disse solícito.

- Tsc, educação, educação. Princesas gostam de príncipes, não de sapos. Deveria saber disso Wuffie. - seu olhar percorreu de Chang para Darlian através do retrovisor.

- E será que Yuy vai gostar da ideia de ser viúvo jovem? - ameaçou Wufei.

- Você é uma comédia Wuffie. Realmente é. - Duo gargalhou.

- Claro Maxwell. E eu estou rindo. Por dentro, bem por dentro, eu estou rindo.

**oOo**

- Me diga, de novo, por que vocês estão aqui? - Duo inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, mirando os dois homens recostados no capô do jipe onde em cima do mesmo havia uma enorme planta que era avaliada por eles em conjunto com Wufei e Heero. Zechs e Treize ergueram as cabeças simultaneamente e lançaram um longo e confuso olhar para o americano de trança.

- É uma missão importante. - explicou o loiro, cujos longos cabelos copiavam o tradicional penteado que era marca registrada de Maxwell e eram parcialmente cobertos pelo boné preto que usava.

- Tão importante para ter os chefes dos Preventers e da White Fang aqui? - Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas. Na sua opinião os dois homens estavam era disputando espaço. Não confiavam nos agentes rivais para fazerem o trabalho bem feito, assim como queriam estar presentes e ao mesmo tempo mostrar um para o outro que ainda eram bons no que foram treinados, relembrando os tempos da academia militar.

- Duo... - Quatre chamou a atenção do amigo, abaixando o binóculos de visão noturna pelo qual via ao longe a simplória estrutura que erguia-se destoante a areia do deserto. Parecia com uma velha fábrica desativada, com cercas de arame enferrujadas e praticamente cobertas pelas dunas. As ruínas passariam despercebidas se não fosse a movimentação noturna e os soldados armados que perambulavam perto da entrada. Sem contar que Une acabara de sumir dentro da construção depois de fugir do leilão.

- Só estou querendo entender Cat. - o jovem deu de ombros e Quatre rolou os olhos.

- Não creio que a base da OZ se concentre apenas na estrutura que estamos vendo. - Treize apontou para a planta da fábrica sobre o capô do motor do jipe e os outros que o rodeavam concordaram com a cabeça.

- E não é. Construções no meio do deserto possuem duas estruturas. A externa e a interna. - Trowa puxou a planta, exibindo uma outra folha que estava por baixo da primeira. - Em relação as fábricas a parte externa dedica-se a administração e a interna ao maquinário, uma proteção extra contra as tempestades de areia. - e apontou para a segunda planta que mostrava uma construção subterrânea e maior do que a primeira que estava a visão deles.

- Pela distância entre a fábrica e a mansão e pelo que vimos lá, suponho que o subterrâneo esteja ligado aos terrenos da casa. - Wufei traçou uma linha pela antiga planta.

- Depois que vocês foram descobertos a arma foi recolhida por ordens de Lady Une, com certeza retornando ao QG. - explicou Quatre, aproximando-se do grupo.

- Temos chance de encontrar aquela besta dos infernos lá dentro? - Relena arrepiou-se só de lembrar do Tallgeese e o estrago que ele fez em sua pequena demonstração aos convidados.

- Com medo onna? - Chang cutucou e recebeu um olhar irado da loira ao seu lado.

- Há três possibilidades de entrada. - Zechs interrompeu qualquer futura discussão. - Pelo duto de ar – indicou a passagem de ar no mapa. - pela velha saída de carga e descarga e pela porta da frente. - finalizou.

- Porta da frente? - Treize franziu as sobrancelhas. - Por que nós simplesmente não vamos lá e avisamos a OZ que estamos aqui? Ir pela frente é loucura. - o loiro sorriu de lado, como se soubesse de algo que o outro comandante não sabia, o que era bem verdade.

- Heero? - Zechs virou-se para o japonês que soltou um suspiro de enfado.

- A frente é minha. - disse em tom de pouco caso.

- Como assim a frente é sua? - Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas para o marido que deu um meio sorriso para ele.

- Relena e Quatre irão pelo duto de ventilação. São pequenos, com certeza caberão no espaço. - ordenou Marquise e os dois loiros assentiram com a cabeça.

- Ei, espera aí loirão! Como assim Heero vai pela frente! Está mandando meu marido como gado de piranha? - Maxwell protestou e Relena e Wufei riram, o que fez o americano ficar ainda mais contrariado.

- Duo, relaxa. - Relena deu tapinhas no ombro do rapaz de trança. - Heero é mestre em passar pelos lugares óbvios sem ser detectado e aqueles caras nem vão saber o que os acertaram.

- E você vai comigo, baka. - resmungou o japonês. - Minha cobertura. - Duo fez um bico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Acho bom.

- Trowa...

- Sr. Marquise... - Treize interrompeu. - Gostaria que você parasse de dar ordens aos _meus_ agentes. - Zechs ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pensei que estivéssemos trabalhando em conjunto aqui sargento. - o ruivo quase rangeu os dentes, mas controlou-se a tempo, não queria dar ao rapaz mais novo o gostinho de vê-lo perder o controle.

- Prossiga. - disse a contra gosto.

- Trowa e Wufei vão pelos fundos. O sargento e eu... - Treize rolou os olhos azuis e os mirou no céu estrelado, pedindo a qualquer entidade por paciência. Zechs o estava cutucando com vara curta de propósito. Mas ele já treinou cadetes mais petulantes do que ele no passado, então saberia tirar essa de letra. Ou ao menos esperava. - Estaremos de olho em vocês. - todos concordaram com a cabeça, caminhando até os seus carros e equipando-se rapidamente, usando os bolsos e fivelas das calças camufladas para esconder granadas, pentes de armas e outros apetrechos.

Quando estavam prontos o grupo foi se afastando pelo deserto, sumindo prontamente na escuridão e ao aproximarem-se da construção, separaram-se mais uma vez, com cada dupla seguindo para o seu lado, prontos para cumprirem as suas funções.

- E agora? - Duo perguntou, usando a carcaça de uma caminhonete, a poucos metros do portão de entrada da fábrica e que era vigiado por dois guardas armados com fuzis. O vento frio noturno soprava, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e fazendo os pelos do braço exposto do americano se arrepiarem.

- Me dê cobertura.

- Heero... - tentou protestar. Não gostava nada da ideia do homem ir pela frente, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa o japonês lhe sorriu e deu um selinho em seus lábios, piscando um olho azul cobalto por sobre os aros dos óculos de visão noturna em um gesto maroto.

- Apenas... observe. - brincou, saindo detrás da carcaça e movimentando-se agilmente sobre a areia do deserto, o corpo emborcado para frente durante a sua corrida o tornando um alvo pequeno e indistinguível na escuridão. Pelos óculos de visão noturna que usava, Duo conseguia ver o marido se aproximar cada vez mais do alvo em movimentos felinos, até que encolheu-se atrás de uma duna que ficava a dois metros do portão de entrada. Tudo alheio aos guardas. Soltou um suspiro de alívio. Até agora tudo tinha ido bem.

Heero remexeu em alguma coisa em um dos bolsos, retirando um pequeno dispositivo do mesmo e o acionando. Com um girar de braço o arremessou a uma boa distância a sua esquerda e contou o tempo em seu relógio. Um minuto e meio depois a pequena granada soltou um estampido seco, quase inaudível sob o vento do deserto e a onda de choque emitida por ela ergueu uma nuvem de poeira que intrigou os soldados da OZ. Duo franziu as sobrancelhas quando perdeu o marido de vista e preocupou-se.

Nesse meio tempo, o japonês aproveitou a cobertura para sair de seu esconderijo, correr na direção da fábrica, encaixar os dedos e o bico das botas nas fendas do arame que constituía o portão e usar as mesmas como alavanca, impulsionando o corpo e saltando por sobre a estrutura. Pousou do outro lado suavemente e a sua repentina aparição entre os dois guardas os assustaram. Entretanto, antes que eles pudessem reagir, sua arma já estava sacada, equipada com um silenciador, e com dois tiros certeiros derrubou os homens no chão.

A nuvem de poeira abaixou e Duo arregalou os olhos quando divisou um Heero intacto, dentro do território inimigo, recolhendo os fuzis dos soldados caídos e fazendo um gesto para o marido juntar-se a ele. Sacudindo a cabeça incrédulo o americano correu até o portão, o saltando e recebendo uma das armas das mãos de Yuy.

- Três minutos. - disse, mirando o relógio. - Hee-chan estou impressionado. Se não estivéssemos em missão... Eu te pegaria agora mesmo contra esse portão. - provocou, ronronando contra a nuca do oriental. Heero sorriu malicioso.

- Então melhor nos apressarmos, não? Você ainda está me devendo pela gracinha que fez no carro com o Chang. - disse taciturno e Duo arrepiou-se ao sentir o hálito quente contra a sua orelha e a voz grossa a lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido. Mais do que depressa deu meia volta e tomou o rumo da fábrica, dando um pulo surpreso quando sentiu um tapa estalado em seu traseiro.

Olhou por cima do ombro para ver que Yuy ostentava um sorriso sacana no rosto. Que terapia de casal que nada. O melhor jeito de esquentar um casamento era tentar matar o marido e vice e versa. E que se dane o que diziam os especialistas!


End file.
